The Hyperdimension Adventure 1: The Hyperdimensional Reaper
by VenomFlare23
Summary: After nearly dying in the Boundary Ragna is called into a new world one where he's going to have to use every ounce of his power to not go insane..due to his new allies if you could call them that. Join Ragna as he deals with Neptune, Compa, and others while trying to save gamindustri. Cover art by Kerrowe
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note- I'm actually writing this as I watch a let's play of the games in order so I should be able to stick to the story pretty well.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Neptunia or Blazblue

Chapter 1

How an annoying situation came to be

(In the Monster Cave)

A white haired man in a crimson red jacket and black hakama growled in annoyance as he was locked blade to spear with a large monster that had for the most part came out of nowhere. This man was Ragna the Bloodedge, the Grim Reaper himself and he looked back at his two companions, if he could really even call them that since he was more or less forced into working with them.

The first of the two girls had light purple hair that met her shoulders and, matching eyes. Her name is Neptune for clothing she wore a white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs,lining and purple hood, this also came with ice blue and lilac outlinings. The hoodie had a big zipper with a N on it, two big round pockets along with two plug-like strings coming from her hood. Around Neptune's neck is a white choker, also in her hair are two white plus signs. Neptune finally got to her feet rushing over to slash at the monster while it was busy trying to push against Ragna's sheer strength.

"Groaaarh!" the monster roared in irritation pushing Ragna back enough to allow itself the room to actually swing it's large weapon , Forcing Ragna and Neptune to guard while being sent flying back both being tossed down to the ground and the other girl who had finally gotten all the way up gasped asking with a frightened tone.

"Ah and Nep-Nep are you boh alright that looked like it hurt!?" Ragna scoffed before feeling a slight sting as he pushed his way to his feet. Neptune was also having trouble getting to her feet. The other girl with a look of both worry and fear mixing into her expression was Compa.

Compa's hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long with curls along the edges and, eyes with a matching color. She wears a black band in her hair with a symbol patch on it's side(I didn't know how to describe it forgive me!) . She has a tan-white wooled styled tank top with a large neck and unattached sleeves, she also has matching styled boots, with small fuzz balls on the top. She also has on a red plaid skirt and a black choker with a heart on it.

"Just peachy..Watch out!" Ragna growled as the monster did a rush towards the girl lunging in front of her as Neptune began to seemingly talk to herself as Compa cried out for her to give them assistance." _how in the hell did I get into this situation?_ " Ragna grumbled once again in a weapon lock with the damned monster in front of them.

(In the Boundary)

Ragna looked around blood seeping from so many different wounds, he had just watched his greatest enemy Terumi die consumed by his own power within this wicked place. Where they were was the boundary a place that can not be so easily explained, some consider it the place where timelines and world's meet, others consider it the world's end where the only things that reside there are those that would bring oblivion and to the greedy, the wicked and cruel it is a plain of opportunity, a place where they could cultivate power. Ragna dropped to one knee, as the crimson liquid dripping from his wounds collided with the black void below him becoming a shadowy mist that seemed to consume him he closed his eyes in acceptance of his death thinking in slight disappointment.

" _I'm sorry Jin looks like I can't keep that promise after all._ " and so darkness covered his vision as death went to embrace him though just before he could meet his end, a light called upon him, he who had the highest bounty in history, he who had killed enough to become known as the grim reaper to do something for it. Ragna growled as a voice filled his ears as he felt a falling sensation.

" _Please..Protect Neptune.._ " Ragna did his best to respond to the voice with an annoyed tone, though it was more tired than anything else.

" _The hell do you mean protect…?"_ The voice responded in a urgent tone one that actually managed to get a slight amount of worry to rise out of Ragna.

" _I..I'm sorry I don't have much time left just protect Neptune she is the key to saving both me and, the world please assist her. "_ Ragna gave a low grumble as he began to feel sleepy and the voice began breaking away.

" _Just who are you?_ " the voice could only leave him with a name as he felt an impact against his head that put him fully asleep.

" _Historie_ " after that it would take a few hours before Ragna would stir and awaken.

(Compa and Neptune's side of things)

"Um you know what I am a bit hungry. Uh, do you have any food I could eat?" just as Compa was about to bring up the fact she didn't have much to eat she heard a groan and remembered the other person she had found with Nep-Nep.

Neptune herself looked curious forgetting her hunger momentarily as the man who had been unconscious on the bed beside her pulled himself up the blankets falling off of him to reveal his face more appropriately and his upper body. The man had spiky white hair, his chest had quite a few scars along them but most notably however was his right arm. It was a night sky black, the dark metal looking material going all the way up to where his arm met his shoulder. Widening her eyes she watched as how the man removed his hand from his head after finishing his final groan of pain opening his eyes showing off his Heterochromia. So many traits to differ him from a side character made Neptune accusingly point at the man saying " you are you here to try and steal my role as the main character!?" the man's reaction was to respond with a low and gruff tone.

"Like hell you little….wait where the hell am I?" that's when Compa decided to speak up saying.

"Well uh Mr your in my home and please do not worry about Nep-Nep she's suffering from amnesia." Ragna looked at the girl doing his best to soften his naturally rough look as to not scare her or something.

"Right, whatever you say and the name's Ragna…." Ragna paused not sure if she should even bother with announcing his title and decided against it, seeing how disgustingly cutesy the room was his bloodedge title would probably frighten her or set off the annoying supposed amnesiac beside her. He decided to address the sudden pause in his sentence by covering a problem with how she addressed him. "..just Ragna no Mr. or sir or any shit like that alright?" Compa nodded slightly taken aback by the rough forward tone, while Neptune planned out her introduction to Ragna.

"Um well anyways.." Compa put on the friendliest smile she could as she introduced herself "I'm Compa a nurse in training I found you with little ...eeep!" she let out a bit of a frightened yelp as Neptune jumped in front of her giving a mischievous smile saying with a small wink.

"Annd I'm Neptune! So Rags since Compa found you with me would you happen ta know who i am?" Ragna's eyebrow twitched at the sudden occurence of the pet name awarded to him by his hated enemy Terumi, but he decided to ignore it dryly saying to Neptune.

"Not a damn clue.." he then thought about the voice he had heard it told him to protect a person named Neptune, is this the same person if so Ragna felt he'd have his work cut out for him. Neptune gained a slightly drained look of disappointment from Ragna's answer so he decided to offer some form of comfort to the girl saying "tch but don't worry I've had amnesia before myself, give it some time and you'll remember I'm sure."

" you had amnesia before?" Compa asked and Ragna rolled his eyes while moving his hand to his head for a new type of pain had made an unwelcome appearence, the migraine that was being called Mr. He was going to respond when suddenly Neptune's stomach grumbled and she complained with a disgruntled expression.

"Uoo I'm hungry Compa, seriously do you have anything I can eat at all?" Compa then responded to Neptune with a nervous look. She answered while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I don't have much, but well you could have some pudding." Ragna blinked for a second pudding, was she kidding pudding was not a good food option to try to fill up with. Before he could give his two cents on her option of food to offer up Neptune inquired.

"Pudding..what's a pudding?" Ragna and Compa shared a surprised reaction for different reasons. For Compa she worried for the actual extent of Neptune's amnesia saying

"You don't know what a pudding is...oh no did you forget about foods to?!" Ragna on the other hand was surprised in the sense that for someone so energetic acting, she hadn't known of a pretty common snack food amnesia or not.

"Well I remember cake an' stuff so I guess I really don't know what it is." As Compa went off to go get her pudding Ragna finally noticed something that hadn't struck him due to how calm both girls were.

"Hey Neptune where's the top part of my hakama and, my jacket?" Neptune pointed over to a dresser that had the top part of the black hakama neatly folded on top of it and leaning against the dresser was bloodscythe Ragna's red jacket hanging off of the hilt. As Ragna got off the bed completely he gave a light stretch, after that he got the hakama on before slipping on his jacket and Neptune said

"Seriously you look way to much like a main character to not try to steal my role in this fic!" Ragna rolled his eyes completely ignoring the nonsense coming from Neptune's mouth not caring for what she meant by fic. Compa returned with a tray with four puddings on them handing one to neptune who began analyzing the snack food, as Ragna simply took his while saying.

"Thanks... I guess not that I needed one to begin with, I could cook for myself later anyways." Compa waved off Ragna completely saying.

"Don't be silly if we ate something right in front of you without giving you some it wouldn't be fair at all." Ragna shrugged while taking the pudding eating it at a rather quick pace, it wasn't too filling but he hadn't noticed just how hungry he was until now so he wouldn't complain.

"The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!" Ragna looked at the girl, commenting while poking at his ear to show he was slightly annoyed with the volume of her voice.

"Why are you screaming it's just pudding." she rolled her eyes before continuing with.

"Because it's absolutely delicious Rags. So who made this it must have been like a world class chef." Ragna wanted to say that it was either store bought or just made by Compa herself it really is just pudding afterall. Compa responded to what neptune said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"I made it myself actually." Ragna found this whole mess annoying as hell he was supposed to be dead and now, he the grim reaper was sitting in some girl's room snacking on pudding with an amnesiac he's been told to protect by whatever the hell it was that dragged him here from death. He wanted to get up and leave honestly but, something told him that there was more going on here.

"Well I think Compa is a genius." Compa smiled at Neptune's compliment and turned to Ragna with eyes showing hope for hearing what he thought of it. Ragna turned his eyes from her saying.

"It was pretty good." she beamed at hearing her two guests compliment her cooking so she happily said.

"Oh let me get some more then." Ragna shrugged while Neptune looked satisfied with the idea of getting more pudding.

(A few minutes later)

"Man your homemade pudding is amazing Compa." Compa giggled at Neptune's forlorn and satisfied grin. Ragna on the other hand felt that Neptune's voice held a slight sultry tone to it though he chose to ignore it as Compa asked.

"So what are you going to do now Nep-Nep?" Ragna almost wanted to sigh finally the first really logical thing he's heard from the either girl. Neptune gave a surprisingly smart response as well.

"Well I wanna know what's going on so, I'm just going to go back where I was found." Ragna nodded it was sound enough logic in his eyes.

"Ooh! Then, I can take you there, Nep-Nep" Compa clapped her hands together happy to be traveling with her new friend. Neptune, then turned to look at Ragna and asked with a smile.

"So Rags are you gonna come with me and Compa or what?" Ragna sighed getting up and grabbing his sword giving it a quick skillful spin before locking it onto his belts. He replied while walking towards the door to the room.

"I've got nowhere else to be so I'll stick with you both for now." That made Compa smile saying

"Thank you Mr Ragna!" and Neptune walked over to him giving him a pat on the back saying.

"Heh well then let's get going Rags, Compa lead the way!" and so they headed off from Compa's home to where Neptune was found.

(Virtua Forest)

"So is this where I was eloquently lodged into the ground?" Ragna raised an eyebrow at that asking Compa with a confused look.

"Lodged into the ground?" Compa nodded saying to Ragna while twirling her hair with her finger.

"Yeah I saw Nep-Nep come shooting down from the sky and get lodged into the ground like soul sword.." then Neptune made a hump noise saying

"It was excalibur Compa and is Soul mumble mumble...not soul sword." that made Compa nod before saying.

"Yeah it was excalibur not Soul mumble mumble..I get the two confused easily like I told you before hehe." she then continued in a more serious tone" anyway I found you and further in but."

"But?" Neptune asked while Ragna looked to see weird jelly things starting to approach them.

"Monsters are crawling all over the place now." Ragna made a snicker noise under his breath those things were monster's please they didn't make his top fifty worst things he's ever seen.

"Monster?" Neptune inquired "You mean at blue, dog-like, jelly thingy over there?"

"Yes and they weren't here before." Neptune then asked a question to Compa about the creatures

"Um, this world has monsters all over the place like any RPG, right?" Ragna moved his hand to his sword waiting for the creatures to make a move on the chatting girls though they seemed frozen in place bouncing while waiting patiently.

"No, they only popped up out of nowhere recently, just about a year ago." Ragna then went into thought about that statement.

" _Tch could this whole monster problem be why I was brought here, then if that's the case how could Neptune be the answer._ " He didn't think much on it though when Neptune cheerfully pulled a wooden sword out of nowhere saying.

"Oh, okay then. Now let's go on and get some XP while we're at it!" that made Ragna sigh they we're really going to fight these things. Compa gave a slightly confused expression asking Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, what's the matter? You seem excited" Ragna figured it was apart of Neptune's past or something to like the idea of fighting but, before he could voice his opinion his expectations were ruined by how Neptune replied.

"Well, I'm the Heroine right? So I gotta beat up some monsters, I figured" Neptune proudly walked next to Ragna when Compa asked the question that Ragna had been wondering about.

"I guess that fine..but can you fight, I mean looks like he can handle himself but, Nep-Nep on the other hand." Neptune made a overly shocked look before saying while taking a swing with her wooden sword.

"Well of course I can, I have my trusty sword and some pretty sweet skills with me. It'll be a piece of cake and with Ragna as back up I doubt we'd lose." Ragna rolled his eyes commenting to both girls

"Tch I'm the back up?.." Ragna ran his hand through his hair while shaking his head in irritation growling out "Just stay out of the way and don't slow me down then we can see who the backup is here."

"Okay...if you both say so. I'l..I'll help too then I can't leave and Neptune to fight for me! um , let me just get this out…" She began fumbling around after turning away from Ragna and Neptune. Finally she turned around with something in her hands that made both of them go wide-eyed with fear. Neptune asked first with a slight sweatdrop.

"Wha-?! Compa, what's with that huge syringe?! Wait more importantly, where'd that come from!?"

"Oh I use this to fight, where it came from though? Well, that's a Compa secret." A taken aback Ragna put a hand to his mouth and responded with his own sweatdrop and almost dead-panned expression.

"Something like that for a weapon god I feel bad for whatever gets stabbed with that thing.." he then went to think as well" _Hm may have to kill these things quick so they don't have to feel that thing stab into them._ " Neptune then continued the sweatdrop still ever evident on her head.

"Um, my imagination of where it came from can't explain the "how"..." Ragna just sighed forgetting the monsters for the moment in favor of getting the girls back on track saying.

"Who cares where she pulled the thing out from we've got company and I'm sick of sitting here talking about pointless nonsense." Neptune replied with a sigh saying .

"Aww Ragna don't go ruining our fun honestly they seem more than fine with waiting like the good little tutorial enemies they are." Ragna looked at the bouncing dogoos and had to admit they seemed either really patient or really damn stupid. Neptune then followed up to Compa with "Besides do you know how cliche it is to carry a huge weapon?" Ragna coughed motioning to bloodscythe and Neptune gave a little nervous laugh as Compa defended them both saying.

"That's nitty-gritty info. Let's just beat the nasties and go on.." she then followed up lowly with"Besides Ragna's weapon looks the coolest out of ours." Ragna happy to be finally done with all the posturing growled out.

"Finally let's get this show on the damn road all ready!" the dogoos bounced towards them ready for a fight.

(Neptunia battle theme)

Ragna looked at the four dogoo's that approached the group saying "I'll take two of them myself you two handle what's left over." Before either Neptune or Compa could say a thing against Ragna's quick decision he rushed towards the two creatures. Both girl's shrugged while going over to deal with the two dogoos.

"Nraaah." One dogoo leaped at Ragna and, he blocked it surprised to find that the things were deceptively quick. This revelation came in the form of the other Dogoo circling around him to do it's own headbutt into his back, at last second he dodged to the side making the two creature's collided. Ragna then decided to kill them both in a single swing only for one dogoo to just barely make it out of his horizontal slash and watched as it's ally was cleaved in half while bursting into data.

The dogoo shook in complete fear as Ragna walked towards it going to bounce away in retreat only for the reaper to do a single vertical strike. Ragna then turned to see how the girl's were doing noicing how they were having some trouble with their monsters. Finally as Neptune after multiple slaps, heals and sword swings eliminated the last dogoo.

(Battle Music End)

"Alright battle over that was pretty good huh Ragna?" The reaper scoffed telling them with a look of somewhere between unsurprised and annoyed.

"About time you took them out, things were to weak to be even considered a problem." Compa then asked both of them with a smile.

"So how was fighting ?" Neptune was first to answer with an excited tone.

"There's still more I need to learn, but I think I can get the hang of this." while Ragna gave her a bored tone saying.

"I hope there's more to this monster problem than those things they were pretty boring to deal with." Compa had to wonder why Ragna had such an easy time with it and then thought of something that would make this occur.

"Oh I think I know what's going on click." she audibly clicked as a small screen popped up and said "Hey no wonder 's doing well he's at lv 7 and we're only lv 3." that made Neptune scramble next to Compa before growling out to Ragna.

"Huh you're definitely trying to steal my main character role only main character's have such a difference in levels against their party's." Ragna didn't give her the time of day and simply said.

"Alright let's keep the train going here we can talk and walk." they nodded and headed towards their objective. As they kept going on they ended up having a couple more fights in the process and their levels raised slightly higher.

"So 's level 8 now while both Nep-Nep and Iare both level 6." Ragna inquired about the levels asking.

"What's this whole level thing to begin with anyways?" that made Compa look surprised before saying.

"You don't know what they are .." Ragna hadn't thought of that part of asking about it and Compa continued her question with "where are you from actually ?" the reaper coughed before enigmatically saying.

"From somewhere pretty far from here anyways it isn't very important just answer my question..dammit." he muttered the last word of his sentence trying his best not to come of too rude with the girl. Compa said with a slightly worried tone for Ragna unsure for his reason to hide where he came from.

"Well they kinda serve as a way to show how strong you are the higher the level you are the stronger you are." Ragna nodded his head to show that he was following with what she was saying "and…" Before she continued Compa was cut off by Neptune who said

"Sooo that means Ragna's stronger than us right now but, we'll catch up and show you whose tough." Ragna rolled his eyes and said to Neptune with an actual smirk on his face.

"Sure Neptune catch up to me, I'll still be able to kick your ass." Ragna and Neptune then went into a series of taunts and phrases all aiming at the chance of Neptune beating Ragna. This made Compa giggle happy to see the two getting along in their own special way.

(Minutes later)

"Here this is where I found you both!" Ragna whistled at the large hole in the ground while Neptune commented it to Compa.

"Wow.. That's a huge hole right there…" Compa ignored Neptune's comment and instead asked her.

"Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?" Ragna honestly doubted that Neptune could get anything from seeing just a huge hole. Neptune began trying to remember though making weird faces that made Compa ask "Nep-Nep?" Neptune continued making noises and Ragna muttered.

"She's probably going to make herself overheat." Neptune then had a complete outburst saying.

"Ah-! I can't remember a thing! Compa are you sure I was stuck here?" Compa nodded saying.

"Yes. You fell out of the sky like a shooting star and Ragna was over by the tree there." they looked to see a tree almost completely torn of branches and a small crater in the ground. It made Ragna sweatdrop while Neptune just muttered out.

"You hit the ground like a rock Rags." Ragna then returned with.

"At least I didn't look like a cosmic event." Neptune told him with a huffy voice.

"Oh but that means I had the beauty of the stars as I fell." Ragna then told her.

"Or you fell from an inhumanely far height." that made Neptune's eyes roll not enjoying how Ragna was dampening the very happy mood.

"You know it just struck me, but there could be a clue around here somewhere about Nep-Nep's memories." Ragna nodded in agreement saying.

"It's a possibility though with how had she came crashing down, there might not be anything of our clues left."

"So Nep-Nep, did you lose anything by chance? Maybe an ID or anything?" Ragna seriously doubted that she had anything that human for any sort of identification on her with that large of a fall.

"I wish, but you know, can't remember anything, so…" that was a point Ragna had actually forgotten about due to just how out of logic these two girls were with these things. "Hey wait… I do remember something I'm missing." that made Ragna crack an eyebrow up girl could be getting her mind together quicker than he thought.

"Oh what is it?" Neptune gave a grin that for some reason foreshadowed both of them would be disappointed with her answer especially with her mentioning it was obvious.

"My memory!" that made Ragna facepalm and Compa sighed making Neptune blink before saying awkwardly "Wasn't..that...funny he he." Compa on the other hand replied with.

"Nep-Nep, I don't think know is the time to be fooling around." Ragna commented on her statement with a dry tone.

"When did we ever stop?" Neptune then asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I..I thought you were joking with me when you asked if remembered." Compa then said with a look of determination.

"Joking aside, let's look for clue..if anything is still intact." she said taking Ragna's earlier statement into consideration. Just seconds after it was decided there was a rumbling noise from below them and Compa asked frightened. "What's that noise?" Neptune then followed up with.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." the ground shattered below the girl's, Ragna in a split second grabbed one of each of their panicked outstretched arms. Then he dug in trying to pull them up as swiftly as he could growling out.

"Geez you girls should be a bit saf.." before Ragna could finish the ground under him broke making him try to pull the two girls in and put his back to where he figured the ground would be…

(After falling)

"Ouch.." Neptune groaned before muttering out" wasn't expecting that they really changed the story with this remake." Neptune then out of worry began calling out "wait a minute...where's Compa and Rags? Compa! Rags! One of you where are you!?"

"Oooh I'm right next to you Nep-Nep though I don't know here is." Neptune then frowned and said

"Crap I hope he's alright and had as soft of a landing as we did." both girls blinked noticing that despite being a cave they had a soft fall looking down they saw that they were both on top of Ragna who had tried to protect them.

"Oh my gosh Ragna I'm so sorry that must have hurt!" Ragna responded with a grunt.

"Get off of me first worry later damnit." Both girls quickly removed themselves from being on top of the reaper and watched as he pushed himself up from the rock floor that had dented from his impact against it.

Brushing off the dust on himself Ragna looked at their environment and sighed they were in a cave great and there wasn't a way in hell Ragna could haul all three of their asses out of there by climbing."I'm glad to see both of you are okay it would've been a disaster if one of you lost your memories or both of you would have been even worse."

Ragna felt that would have been just his luck, instead of vocalizing that he simply told them. "Tch be more careful I don't want to be falling down any more holes or cliffs saving you kids." that reminded both girls that they owed the red coated man for breaking their falls.

"Thanks for the save Rags if you hadn't been there that fall would have hurt a lot worse."Compa agreed before saying to Ragna with a small smile.

"If you need me to I could look at those boo-boos you have." Ragna blinked he wasn't child they were injuries not boo-boos he decided against correcting her and said.

"I'm fine just give me a second anyways you know where we are?" he saw Neptune shrug and Compa said.

"I think we're below the forest.." that made Ragna roll his eyes at the obviousness of that statement Compa continued into the more pressing part" this place feels weird though…" Neptune agreed saying

"Yeah me to I'm totally getting bad vibes from this place." Ragna himself just wondered what she meant by that he didn't feel anything off. That's when Neptune pointed to something on the ground and asked "What's this? Compa, can you take a look? Do you know what it is?" Ragna also peered over to see a disc like object.

"I don't know..I've never seen anything like this before." Neptune then let her imagination take control saying saying.

"Ohh it could be a medal to identify the champion of heros that you show to gain untold riches after doing a super hard quest." Neptune then went to pick up the object only for a loud growl to sound out.

"What! Where's that event-flag-inducing growl coming from?!" Compa then pointed out the giant monster that roared in anger at their presence saying.

"Nep-Nep! ! There's a huge monster over there…" it attacked them and quickly became the annoying situation Ragna was in.

"Damn thing Neptune whatever the hell your doing get it over with so we can get this over with alre.." Ragna couldn't complain too long as a bight light enveloped Neptune and after a series of flashy poses showed a much more mature form. The monster backed away at the new form and the light is illuminated the cave with while Ragna settled on the idea that Neptune wasn't human.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note- Like,comment flame whatever you want to do I'm open to all forms of criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness + Goddess and Enter IF

(In the Monster Cave)

Ragna looked at the new form of Neptune which then said in a calm tone that told Ragna she was serious" With this power I can't lose!" Ragna looked at his right arm thinking about the fact he was holding off on using it's power since he didn't want too many questions asked on it but, muttered out.

"Screw it." he knew damn well he couldn't hide it forever and called out to Neptune. "If your done get over here and help me kick this thing's ass already!"

(Play Rebellion)

Ragna right after yelling that rammed his right arm into the monster's weapon growling out "Hell's Fang!" his arm was coated in a thick flame-like darkness that spilled past the monster's guard making it move backwards in sudden surprise.

"Not so fast!" Neptune called out speeding behind the creature delivering a good three swipes across it's back. As it went to respond to her Ragna with a show of just how brutal his strength was kept it from moving for a few seconds until it decided to take him off of the ground. The monster's smaller arms went to the hanging Ragna who only let go while calling out.

"Inferno Divider!" bringing out a fast slash that defied physics sending him forwards and upwards past the creature's arms to being in line with its head. He did a quick spin while growling out "Shatter!" delivering a heavy axe kick infused with darkness to the creature's head making it lurch forward as Ragna bailed off of it. "Get'em Neptune!" In response the girl turned woman lunged into multiple fast slashes before stabbing it in the head.

She went to hover back next to Ragna as the creature did a ridiculously fast swipe with it's weapon only for Ragna to intercept it by raising his sword above him calling out "Carnage.." then it was if time had stopped for a second as Ragna lunged impossibly fast past Neptune to bringing down his blade on the monster yelling out "Scissors!" he then flipped his blade back up with a explosion of darkness following it as he ended off with "I'll devour you!"

"RAAAAARh" the monster screeched in pain as red orbs flowed from it and into Ragna who delivered a heavy straight kick into the monster to send it skidding back a few feet. Neptune quickly followed up saying.

"It's my turn now Cross combo!" she did multiple slash around the monster which after all of that fell downwards from it's injuries presumably dying."

(End Music)

"Well that should do it." the transformed Neptune said with a self satisfied smile while Ragna simply said.

"It better…" Ragna then thought slightly annoyed " _Thing already forced that much out of me don't need to go use it anymore than that or else I'll have to talk about a lot of troublesome things_."

" , Nep-Nep that was super! You beat that monster in a flash!" Ragna rolled his eyes in a flash his ass..though he was thankful for Neptune's eventual transformation it let him go easy with the Azure instead of having to really utilize it. Before Ragna could say anything he was surprised to Neptune suddenly change back and she said.

"Man..that..was tiring." Ragna looked at her and for moment thought of when Jubei trained him to use the Azure it was tiring and thought.

" _So it drains her like the Azure did me when I was younger than maybe._ " he was swept away from those thoughts when a familiar voice echoed into his head.

"Neptune, Ragna well done both of you. And Compa, are you alright?" Ragna was surprised it was the voice from when he was sent here. Almost in perfect sync Neptune in a happy tone and Ragna in a less than happy one asked/growled out the name attached to the voice.

"Histy!?Historie.?" both looked at each other and Neptune was first to react asking to Ragna.

"Ragna you know Histy?" In repliance to the question he was asked Ragna fixed his collar while saying.

"Not really but, you could say she's part of the reason I'm here right Historie?" the voice chuckled nervously and answered the question.

"Yes that is true...anyhow Compa do answer my question." Ragna was about hit something due to how she was glossing over him as Compa answered.

"Yep I'm fine thanks to and Nep-Nep!" Historie happily responded with

"That is good to hear." Ragna then put something together in his head right after Compa asked Neptune something.

"...Hm? Um,Nep-Nep whose voice is this and where is it coming from?" it was obvious to him now that the voice Neptune had been babbling to was Historie's meaning that she knew quite a bit about Neptune's past, oh he was getting to the bottom of this rabbit hole.

"It's Miss heavenly voice Histoir...what was it again?" That one mess up threw Ragna off of his thought process as he wondered what type of terrible memory the girl had in general to be off of a single letter.

"It's Historie you were off by a single syllable." that's when Neptune cheerfully replied as Ragna facepalmed at Historie's plight.

"Right Histy-Histy!" As Ragna went to try to talk some sense into Neptune about her unique style of naming people, Historie accepted the nickname to Ragna's surprise while saying.

"You can call me Histy. Now nice to meet you Compa, I am Historie." Compa then greeted Historie happily saying.

"Can I call you Histy too?.." that inquiry made Ragna roll his eyes before she continued with "It's nice to meet….um..hear you to Histy!" before anything else could be said there was a slight rumble to the ground and Historie asked.

"Um, Compa." in seconds they all heard a huge roar from the monster that they had thought had been dead. It seemed the creature found not just it's second wind but, a way to recover to max strength even after the brutal beating.

"Tch your shitting me that thing's getting up again…" Ragna growled before giving a slight grin before saying" well then let's finish this thing of.." before Ragna could finish what he was saying both girls screamed in unison.

"It's Alive!" that made Ragna cover his ears in agony at their screams before feeling two sets of hands on his jacket as Neptune hollered.

"Rags, Compa, we gotta run!" Compa then swiftly agreed saying.

"Y..Yes!" Ragna didn't even get to give his own opinion on the matter, instead he growled cursed and muttered about how stupid it must look for the grim reaper to be dragged around by his jacket by two girls.

(After mere minutes of running Compa's House )

"Ha ha we finally got away." Ragna simply sat on the floor bloodscythe sitting next to the door as Neptune huffed that out, he was still slightly peeved that he was forced into retreating.

"That was a close call." Compa sighed out in compliance to Neptune's tired huffs as Ragna simply told them.

"Please I would have sent that bastard to the grave if I had the chance." it made both girls roll their eyes while Histoire told them with a surprised tone to her voice.

"I just can't believe it was alive after all the damage it took…" Ragna then told her with a shrug.

"Thing looked like a giant bug to me guess it might have some roach DNA somewhere in there." there was a moment of silence before Neptune asked Ragna.

"Was that supposed to be a joke Rags?" Ragna looked at the girl telling her with an annoyed look.

"You tell me." instead of tempting fate aka Ragna's quick temper she instead looked away and asked Historie

"Oh, uh Histy? Can you take a look at this? Do you know what this is?" Neptune held out the strange object she had found and Historie answered with a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"That's a Key Fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal." That made Ragna look surprised since the only things that are usually sealed are dangerous and his thoughts went instantly to two specific problems from his home world.

" _I swear if this girl turns out to be anything like The mad dog or masked freak she's getting sent to hell."_ Compa carried a worried tone as she asked the bodiless voice

"Your sealed, Histy?" the voice confirmed it's situation saying to the "unique" group.

"Yes, can you release it? There are one in each Land." Ragna was going to ask why should they bother with that when he noticed she had mentioned there were multiple lands. Neptune then responded to the voice in a slightly hesitant manner.

"I mean we could, But then we have to fight monsters, right? Isn't it..dangerous?" Ragna looked at the two girls and sighed he figured the voice would beat around the bush instead of answering the question outright like he was used to.

"Yes, your lives will be in danger.." that made Ragna almost facefault she was being straight up honest with them there, hopefully then she would be willing to answer some questions of his then. "But, if you can help lift my seal, I can in turn help you get your memories back." and here came the shady shit he figured would come up eventually.

"Really?!" Neptune happily said and Historie then went on to add.

"Really, really. And anyway, I do need you to get your memory back." Ragna saw Neptune was about to accept the mission without a care in the world and finally he spoke up his mistrust.

"Tch hold it Neptune this voice hasn't given us a damn reason why it needs to be let out besides getting your memory ." that made Neptune blink in surprise and Compa ask Ragna.

"Do you not trust Histy ?" Ragna nodded no before saying to the girls.

"Not for a damn second, I mean honestly this whole deal sounds way to convenient I mean hell she can hear us talking whenever she wants, who's to say she's not trying to just use us."

"Look I understand it's hard for you to trust me Ragna, but please the seal needs to be undone, after that I promise Neptune's memory will be returned and maybe there will be something I can do for you as well." Ragna then looked towards the ceiling then to the two girls looking him with pouting eyes and finally hissed out.

"Fine, I'll play ball dammit but when it bites us in the ass don't come crying to me." both girls smiled and Neptune told Historie with a grin.

"Well then, just leave it to us Histy we'll have you free before you can say meep-meep." Ragna sighed wondering if he had made the right choice to play along with this whole farce after all.

"Thank you...ve..r..mu...h" Historie's voice faded out slowly as she tried to thank them for accepting the idea of helping them and Neptune showing a good amount of concern asked.

"What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy. Is the static there bad?" Ragna ran his hand through his hair saying to Neptune.

"It's not a damn phone call she's probably running herself ragged talking to us…" Ragna then thought " _Probably for the best though means we won't have to worry about some pest hearing on what we say, and it also seems like it has similarities to Kokonoe's Communications Ars._ " The voice returned weakly and her words were almost broken.

"I...using….Fragment...ou..t...of...time…" the voice continued carrying a pitiful despair filled tone"Pl...eas...lo….ok...for...key...fragm." That's when Neptune with a disappointed look said.

"Looks like I lost connection, man I hope Histy is alright." Ragna decided to provide some sort of comfort despite not fully trusting the disembodied voice.

"Doubt she's injured or anything like I said before she's probably just worn herself down due to the seal, when we find the other fragment's she'll likely open her mouth again." Ragna then thought bitterly " _well whether we like it or not anyways._ "

"Right then let's get this adventure on the road!" though before they could even begin to think of going Compa brought up something pretty important.

"I think it would be a good idea to go shopping before the trip, would you guys like to come with me." Neptune happily agreed while Ragna on the other hand was less than enthusiastic and simply muttered.

"Tch I'll come along to make sure you girls actually get something that isn't a second rate snack." then Compa continued her talking with.

"I was also thinking about eating out." that made Ragna think back to his days of dine and dashing, thinking he should have probably let the girl finish before coming along with them. Neptune clapped her hands together while saying.

"That sounds fun! I'll follow along like colorful miniature alien fairies...and Rags is like the totally bad boy big brother that's protecting you." Hearing that made a sick feeling come up in Ragna's stomach and he lowly growled out.

"Neptune never say that I'm either of your brothers again or anyone else's for that matter." before Neptune could even begin Ragna simply said "Tch anywhere let's get going we're burning daylight sittin around like this."

(In Planeptune)

Ragna looked at the large city and had to whistle it was pretty much the big confirm for him that he was most certainly not in Kagutsuchi anymore. The city was huge and Neptune had no problem pointing out the obvious."Man I couldn't really tell before but seeing it now this place is huge." Compa replied to Neptune with.

"Yep, Planeptune is the most advanced city of the four lands." This reminded Ragna that it was mentioned before that yeah there was more than one landmass to explore. He was going to ask about when Neptune decided to pointlessly add on.

"Ah, so that's why you have that super yummy pudding." Ragna highly doubted that was the case and Compa confirmed his suspicions by saying.

"Um, you can find them anywhere, and...well never mind.." as they were walking down a street following Compa to the store they heard a few guys talking as they passed by.

"Hey have you heard the rumor?" Man A whispered to his friend who replied with a expressionless face.

"Yeah they discovered some new cave under the forest what about it?" Man B was surprised when his buddy for life Man A said with a sweatdropped and told him.

"Well,that's not all. I heard that place is infested with monsters." that made Man B nodded before saying.

"Yeaah that sounds about right. Everyone's saying that the place must be a breeding place for the monsters." Man A then responded in a bewildered tone.

"You've gotta be kidding?! Breeding...that sounds kind of cool!" Ragna rolled his eyes at the two men the hell's wrong with them to think it sounds cool. After that though they caught wind of the one important thing the exposition monkey's that the two men were would say.

"Yeah I know, and the guild is looking for people to check that place out now." Man A quickly responded in a surprised tone.

"Seriously? I thought the CPU would do something about it." Compa made a concerned look at that making both Ragna and Neptune look at her with Neptune asking her what was wrong while Ragna kept his concern in his head.

"Right we have somewhere to go at least..Compa take us to the guild shopping can wait." she nodded as they headed towards their destination Ragna told Compa.

"If your worried about that cave don't be, we know what to expect now we have to just be more careful...and not fall in another giant hole." Compa giggled and said.

"It's not that I'm worried silly I..I just wanna help planeptune and the goddess though thank you for worrying about me." Ragna ignored that bit and instead told her.

"Hm I'm not trying to help, I'm just an asshole who hates seeing people worry over stupid things." that made Compa giggle which Ragna joined in with his own light chuckle. Neptune then interrupted their little moment by telling them that if Compa didn't concentrate they would get lost.

(At the Guild)

Neptune looked around the place and said in slight wonder. "So this is the guild?" Compa nodded and began explaining about the place to Neptune as Ragna did his own gazing more over the actual people around then the building itself. There was everything from skinny gatherer types of people to the gruff ruffian types that used to hunt him for is bounty.

"Ah this must be it!" Neptune pointed out the job breaking Ragna from his momentary sightseeing, bringing him back over to the group. He watched as Compa guided the clueless Neptune on how to appropriately register jobs. Ragna gained a glare as some of the rowdier looking denizens had their eyes on his two compateriates, so he stepped between their view of them gaining a glare he saved only for the special type of people he's met.

" _Tch damn pervs if any of those asses try anything."_ what he didn't realize was through his glare alone he forced most of the rough band into pure submission. He turned to the girls clearing up his glare as Neptune said.

"Alright let's go make this dungeon dive a success Rags, Compa!" Ragna simply adjusted his collar in response though as they left he gave everyone there a final warning glare to make sure they understood if they touched the girls, they would answer to him.

(Monster Cave)

"Back into the depths hell they say." Ragna said while walking behind the girls to make sure he could watch all of their asses, he wasn't letting another monster get the drop on them. As they kept going Neptune asked something that made Ragna facepalm.

"So uh Rags, Compa either of you know what we're supposed to be doing right now?" Compa gave her own sigh with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Compa responded to Neptune after a few moments asking with a deep amount of concern or pity depending on how you take it.

"Nep-Nep..you didn't read the fine print did you?" Ragna blinked now surprised that the jobs had a fine print, hell the NOL wasn't even smart enough to put that type of thing on his bounty. Then Neptune replied in a way he figured someone like Makoto would answer this question.

"Nope...Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have,never will!" Ragna rolled his eyes definitely something that knuckle-headed squirrel girl. Compa then deadpanned and said.

"I don't think that's something to brag about." and Ragna followed her up with.

"It's not I just don't think she cares." Compa then went on to explain the reason why tey were here to begin with.

"It looks like we have to check on the monsters and what they are doing." that's when Neptune got a slightly grim look and said.

"Speaking of monster's isn't that huge one going to be around somewhere?" Compa nodded and Ragna replied with.

"Big deal if we run into that thing again it's dead meat we're stronger than before." the group had run into quite a few fights on the way bolstering Ragna to Level 18 with Neps and Compa to be level 17.

"Still Rags that thing was scary the first time, now...it's still gonna be scary twice." Neptune said though Compa told her.

"It'll be fine other people have come through here so they probably already dealt with it." that was more than just wishful thinking in Ragna's eyes, he knew damn well that even lady luck herself had abandoned him.

(Minutes of walking later)

"Man the deeper we go the darker it gets." Neptune said which made Compa reply with

"Nep-Nep, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you Nep-Nep."Ragna rolled his eyes and thanked god for all of his late night training sessions helping his sight out in dark places. He did his best to keep watch as they clumsily walked around before saying.

"Make sure you don't fall off a ledge or something." Neptune replied with.

"Easier said than done Rags." Neptune then called out to Compa saying.

"Despite his teasing it's dangerous seriously so make sure you watch where you are goin…eep!" Compa was about to cry out for Neptune's safety when Ragna sighed saying.

"Save it Compa that idiot walked into someone else is all Damn idiot." Ragna rolled his eyes as the girl that Neptune ran into said.

"Ouch watch it…!" then her tone went to a more surprised one and said "Wait. What are kids doing here." Ragna coughed at that making her look at him before sassily saying "Sorry forgot the big brother didn't I?'

"Watch it squirt your about the same height as Neptune." Ragna growled he was already pissed off about hearing the whole brother thing once he was sick of it. Neptune quickly went to salvage the situation asking the new girl.

"Um so who are you?" the girl stood brushing herself off saying.

"I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri…" she then turned to Ragna with a look of anger saying "And I'm not a squirt I'm a refined lady." Ragna rolled his eyes before telling IF offhandedly.

"Hmp lady, please Compa beats you in that department in every single form." Ragna should know he's dealt with to many proper lady types in his life. What Ragna didn't notice was that IF took offense in a different form from that comment, while Compa simply had gained a blush and Neptune wore a sly smile.

"Oh ho Ragna you think of Compa like that huuh." Ragna quickly figured out what Neptune was going for and why the girls were reacting as they were. In seconds Ragna slammed his fist into Neptune's head comically flattening her into the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that damnit, I meant..you know whatever screw this so why are you out here squirt." IF rolled her eyes at the man in front of her that she presumably figured was named Ragna from what the annoying girl who ended up in the floor was saying.

"So what were you girls and guy doing here? " Ragna decided it was best not for him to open his mouth for the moment while watching Neptune pick herself up to respond to IF.

"We came for the guild too. Oh and I'm Neptune,she's Compa and the big guy in red is Ragna though I call him Rags instead." IF nodded before realizing exactly what was said and asked.

"What you girls are working for the guild too?" Neptune and Compa nodded before Neptune called out.

"Wait a second why aren't you questioning Rags at all?!" If shrugged before saying to them.

"Tall,dark and rude over there looks like someone from the guild you two not so much." Ragna rolled his eyes saying.

"Could say the same for you shortstack." That made IF fume though as she was going to argue with the red coated reaper, Neptune hopped into defuse the situation by saying.

"Well ah nice to meet you, too..well we can take care of ourselves with or without Ragna's help." that made Ragna snicker and Neptune say "Hey me and Compa's caught up with you in Level's so don't even be like that!" that's when Ragna replied with.

"Yeah and that's because we've had such shit luck running into monsters…" then he also thought" _That and I may have decided to get them more into the swing of fighting for longer periods of time to help Neptune's endurance in her transformed state._ "

"Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?" The group looked at each other, they hadn't faced that many monsters at all here despite the rumor the place was crawling with them. Little did the group know that this was due to the menacing presence Ragna had, most monsters that we're here for shelter weren't looking to fight a bigger fish. Neptune just made a disgruntled noise that IF took as a sign of them having trouble saying.

"Let me guess you didn't read the fine print before taking the work?" that made Neptune give a guilty look before a loud roar sounded out and Compa said.

"Nep-Nep, Mr. Ragna it can't be.." the large monster from before's scream reached their ears putting Ragna on the defensive pushing Compa behind him as his eyes stared around for the monster.

"Not agaain!" Neptune screamed before telling Compa and Ragna in a terrified manner. "It's gotta be looking for me." Ragna rolled his eyes the thing's no happier with him he was sure of that much.

"What? You guys know that thing is?!" Ragna then told her with a low growl to his voice.

"Know what it is exactly? Not a fucking clue, all we know is that it's one disgusting ass bug and we kicked its ass once already." that made IF blink in surprise as Compa said.

"Yeah and Nep-Nep completely sandbagged Mr. Monster a good one." Neptune was still freaking out saying.

"R..Rags what should I do it's gotta be looking for revengeance." Ragna told her with a annoyed look.

"How about pull yourself together so we can kick this things ass and go home...or at least shut it's ass up damn it's too loud." IF sighed getting into a fighting stance saying.

"I can't say I fully believe you beat that thing but, if you can fight I'll need your help." Ragna then gave the girl a look and said.

"Would you quit talking like were amateurs already, save that for after you show us up...if you can that is." that made IF smile you could say this guy's attitude at least when a fight was coming up, was warming on her. Compa kept pushing Neptune with.

"You heard Nep-Nep, besides we have to do this for the sake of planeptune!" that made Neptune gain a serious face saying.

"Your right! Let me go super mode from the beginning, then!" as he watched the transformation this time being a quick flash of light, Ragna couldn't help but feel the Azure itself twitch it wanted to be let off it's own chain Ragna guessed.

" _Like hell I was just lucky before that they didn't question me to death with this girl she'll be digging once she sees my basic tricks let alone that big guns._ " IF was shocked at the sudden transformation and seemed to have an almost air of jealousy around her with how Neptune grew in everyway.

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-Nep is really strong like this maybe even tough enough to be Ragna." that made the transformed Neptune give a small smile to the grim reaper who only told her.

"She'll only be able to do that in her dreams...and quit giving me that look damnit I'll kick your ass after this thing is dead if you want to fight so bad." Neptune gave IF a confident look before saying.

"Do you believe we beat that monster now?" If huffed before gaining an angry look saying.

"Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now ." that made Neptune turn to the monster while in her mind squealing about her personal victory over the new side character while also looking cool doing it.

"So you want to get it on do you? Well, the feelings mutual." she then raised her sword at the monster before saying "Now we will have to give you a quick death, to protect the lives of any citizens." Ragna growled out.

"If your done with the hero's speech I think you pissed it and me off with doing that enough so let's finish this thing off already!"

Chapter 2 End

-Responses to Reviews-

Black Sun 123- I hope I do well and I will try my absolute best to finish this product for everyone enjoying it.

Kamencolin- Thanks I'm glad you found it so and I hope to keep you interested throughout the story.

-Author's note-

1- Yeah I'm going to respond to reviews whatever they may be as long as they are actual criticism or generally being kind in nature.

2- So I've been wondering about having Ragna shipped with someone but, to play it fair and not have any personal bias or people angry we are going to have a little contest. Comment who you want Ragna to be with and whoever as the most votes wins(yes I will take harem or forms of polygamy as a option you have to be specific though)

3- No there will probably be no other BB characters in this story but, they will be referenced to through Ragna.

4- there will be more than one Hyperdimensional Adventure story so I just wanted to let you guys know now rather than later.

5- I'm going to attempt to get another chapter tomorrow but, my family is going to see the Meg movie along with some other things so it may instead come out later on in the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An old Hag and Enemy Discs

(In Monster Cave)

(Play Thin Red Line 1 or 2)

Ragna growled at the creature as it jumped towards the group, the girls scattered to avoid the attack as he simply dug in as the monster's weapon slammed into his. IF sweatdropped as she watched Ragna begin winning the power struggle against the Vermin Guard. "Tch damn..thing BACK OFF!" in a huge push he sent the thing sliding backwards. Neptune followed the creature calling out.

"Cross Combo!" in multiple fast slashes the transformed Neptune made the monster screech in irritation and smack her out of the air. Compa ran to Neptune's aid healing her while IF rushed towards it jumping past it's swinging weapon and arms doing fast swipes up it's body, before flipping off of it's chin as Ragna followed up with a heavy straight punch his arm enveloped by darkness.

"Hell's Fang!" the strike directly slammed into the monster and Ragna did his follow up strike roaring out "Die already!" this time instead of sliding through the creature howled standing its ground and flinging the reaper to the side. The creature followed that motion with a longwards stab at IF who quickly dodged revealing a well recovered Neptune who parried the monster's strike.

"Man this bug is persistent." she muttered before blasting past it delivering a cut directly to its face. The monster flung itself at Compa immediately afterwards in rage and the girl looked at the creature afraid, before blasting a beam from her needle while falling over. The monster was stunned from the sudden shot to the eye and Ragna followed up on it with a distortion calling out.

"Carnage scissors!" He lunged towards the monster his sword raking down it's body before he snickered canceling the rest of the move to follow up with an upwards slice. After he did that he rammed the hilt of his sword into where the creature's nose would be, just before dragging the blade back down the length of its body. The creature flail wildly at the attack trying to push Ragna away who growled out.

"Tch hit em all at once Now!" He scrapped bloodscythe across the ground creating a black beast head as IF held out her hand a light appearing as she called out.

"La Delphinus!" while Neptune's sword glew with purple energy and she swung it making a wave of purple. Compa as well launched a another beam from her syringe point, all the attacks colliding at once making a large explosion.

(Music cut)

Ragna scoffed planting his sword into the ground while the transformed Neptune said with a sign of disappointment. "Hm this was an unfair match, it seems it hadn't fully recovered after all." before another word could be said however from the dust a blade came rushing at a IF who was unprepared for the sudden attack.

"Nhhh." Ragna hissed in pain as IF with wide eyes looked at her saviour the monster's large spear impaled through his chest, more than likely piercing multiple vital organs. Ragna turned to see the creature mostly dissipated only a few parts of it not floating away in a digitied state.

"R..Rags!" Neptune cried out in fear for her friend as Compa screamed as well and Ragna did the only thing he really could. He put a good amount of strength into a single handed downwards swipe actually breaking the monster's weapon and after backing away from IF slowly removed it's blade from his body. Instead though of bleeding out they watched as smoke began rising from Ragna's body, the wound repairing itself rapidly.

"Damn..thing..haa just can't seem to die easy can ya?" he walked over to the remaining parts of the monster it's arms barely able to move towards him as he rammed it's own spear head into it's face ending it for good this time. After that he fell to one knee Compa and Neptune who had reverted back to normal rushed over to him to check his injuries. Ragna told the to girl's crowding him "Look I'm fine just give me second." Compa didn't give him that second saying.

"No way let me help you." she smiled and began to use her first aid ability to heal Ragna who was unused to having outside help with fixing his body. After finally getting to his feet Neptune gave Ragna an angry look.

"What the hell are you thinking Rags you could have got yourself killed!" Ragna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly wondering how to really respond here, until finally just settling with fixing his collar while telling her.

"Please you think some damn bug is going to be the end of me, honestly it'll take more than that type of attack to keep me down." Neptune and Compa kept their worried looks while IF simply looked on in bewilderment at the man just as something important crossed her mind about him.

"So, Neptune can transform somehow but what about the power you used and those red orbs that kept coming from the monster which you seemingly absorbed?" It was a question out of the blue for Ragna but, he quickly adopted a more defensive look growling out.

"None of your business, besides you damn squirt you need to keep a better eye on your back I'm not doing that twice damnit." IF rolled her eyes while becoming largely determined to know exactly who Ragna was. IF turned to Neptune however planning to continue talking about her transformation instead of digging into the very aggravated Ragna.

"But, seriously that transformation Neptune. It's like your a completely different person." Compa nodded and told IF with a small smile.

"Yeah, me and Ragna were surprised about it the first time to." Ragna kept quiet analyzing the area around them, their fight wasn't very subtle so other big monsters that may be around could have heard them. Neptune then commented while scratching her cheek.

"Hehe...but anyways Iffy you wanna join our party." IF looked at Neptune slightly surprised asking.

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?" Neptune happily replied with a cute grin.

"Yup! IF= Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, doesn't it?" Ragna growled lowly asking Neptune while IF seemed to be wondering about her new nickname.

"Tch don't tell me you came up with that whole Rags thing for a similar reason." Neptune chuckled while rubbing the back of her head saying.

"Nah the author thought it would just be another way for me to annoy you to no end hehe." Ragna ran his hand through his spikey hair at the girl's easy going answer to his question replying with.

"Damn brat just hearing you talk pisses me off enough." that made Neptune laugh until she noticed the uncomfortable look on IF face as she muttered out.

"Iffy…" Ragna looked at the girl asking.

"What squirt going to act tough but, get unnerved by a little nickname. Tch, if that's gets to you then you won't be able to handle Neptune believe me…" he then thought with a small sweatdrop " _Sides I'm still guessing with her honestly._ " Neptune then followed it up with a more concern filled tone.

"Oh..did you get teased when you were younger with that name?" IF blinked a few times knocking the strange, slightly embarrassed off her face replacing it with a much more neutral look saying.

"No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me whatever you want..as long as it isn't a direct insult." her eyes aimed a glare at Ragna who rolled his eyes telling the girl with a little bit of a carefree tone to it.

"Sure, whatever you say squirt." If growled at Ragna with a glare which Ragna challenged making both Compa and Neptune sigh together. Neptune then interrupted the glaring contest saying.

"So Iffy you wanna come with us, having a pro like you would make things so much easier." Ragna scoffed things were going fine in his opinion, getting stabbed aside of course.

"Sure why not, the more the merrier as they say." Neptune and Compa cheered as Ragna decided to leave the fighting to the three girls, since he needed to wind down after that last fight. The Azure itself was twitching and even causing a slight amount of pain at how badly it wanted to be unleashed.

(A few minutes of traveling around later)

"Ya know?" Neptune inquired "Now that I'm looking around this place is super huge!" Ragna on the other hand wasn't too impressed, some of the NOL branches he had destroyed could have been considered a maze with how many floors and rooms there followed up Neptune's statement with.

"We're lucky we didn't get lost running around." Ragna wanted to agree but, instead just retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm I think it's impressive you kids while screaming in complete fear navigated to the exit." that made Compa puff out her cheeks and Neptune to roll her eyes. IF then seemed to remember something and ask.

"Right you guys came here once, mind filling me in with some details?" Compa and Neptune began filling in the blanks for IF...in the most vague way possible. Ragna sighed at how confused IF looked and interrupted their "explanation" if it could be called that.

"Nep falls,loses memory, Historie, key fragments… that's all so random." Ragna shook his head she had no idea and he told her.

"Pretty much Neptune and I fell from the sky, She lost her memory and I've been losing my sanity, some weird ass voice named Histoire wants us to free her from her seal with these key fragment things." IF nodded in understanding of the situation as surreal as it was.

(Some searching later)

"Hey, guys I picked this up,but…" Ragna looked at it just looked like some disc to him and IF had pointed out the obvious saying.

"It looks like a disc...Nep where'd you pick that up from?" Neptune gave a look of surprise and said.

"Wait I noticed just now, but is Nep...me?" IF nodded and Ragna shut down another second of goofing around asking Neptune.

"Neptune you annoying girl where did you find the damn thing?" Neptune made an eep at Ragna's quick snap and told him quickly.

"I dunno. It was hanging on the wall over there." she pointed her finger to where she had found the disc. Ragna then growled lowly at Neptune.

"Your telling the truth right?" Neptune nodded and Ragna accepted her word while IF kept her skepticism to the point that Compa gave her a soft reprimendant about then said in a disappointed tone.

"I get that your name is making you question everything, but come on give me some love here." IF told Neptune in response a very huffy air about her.

"That's not what my name means. Besides, we only met a short while ago." Ragna found it reasonable..to a point.

"Iffy…" Instantly Ragna became disturbed at how Neptune's eyes lit up with stars as she called out to the girl. Shaking his head he doubted that someone as headstrong as IF seemed to be, wouldn't break to something as cute as puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh. Fine I got it, I believe you okay?" Neptune happily smiled and cheered at her victory mentally as Ragna simply muttered.

"She's a complete pushover...wonderful." Compa giggled and Neptune told IF with a smile.

"Now that's my Iffy! "Iffy" has got to mean "I Feel For You" That's love!" Compa then jumped in on it and began creating quite the racket with nicknames. Ragna growled lowly before continuing his muttering.

"Geez these girls and their nicknames." then there was a bright light that took everyone's attention to the disc and Neptune said with a look of shock.

"Wha-?! Wait. The disc… It's shining" Compa went to question Iffy who had no real clue about it herself, as Ragna felt that a fight was coming. The light shone as bright as it could to a blinding level at that for a mere second. IF looked surprised as a monster lowly growled at them and Ragna soffed saying.

"Hm think we've found the source of the monster problem?" as the creature rushed at them… It was a quick fight, the monster that had appeared was defeated in very strikes and Neptune told IF.

"That was a surprise. You should've told me that monsters came from discs." Honestly Ragna doubted that IF was going to know about this whole situation and unsurprisingly she said

"So this is where the monsters come from… This is amazing!" Compa also cheered.

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" Ragna responded to the girls with.

"Yeah, yeah that's great an all but I think we need to break this damn thing before we end up with another fight on our hands." That's when a diabolic laugh filled the air and a voice said.

"I came for my guardian, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune!" The group looked around until a woman appeared. Ragna didn't like the feel of her, the air around her was cold...chilled to vicious degree and how she dressed screamed a true villain. Ragna glared at the woman while Compa asked Neptune.

"A friend of yours?" Neptune instantly answered a taunty tone to her voice.

" Of course not. I don't know any old ladies wearing this much goth makeup." Compa replied with a tone of relief in her voice.

"That's good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people." then IF followed up with.

"Yeah, If you were friends with her, I would've put in my resignation." Ragna simply whistled before stifling a small chuckle he hadn't seen someone so verbally assaulted before when it wasn't him. The woman took offense to the entire scene hissing out.

"How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me...I'll get rid of you all!" Ragna snickered growling out.

"Try me, asshole."

(Neptunia Boss theme)

The woman in seconds created a wave of darkness knocking both Compa and IF down in a single instant leaving a shocked Neptune and an overly pissed Ragna. "T..the heck how did she." Ragna adjusted his collar doing his best to hide his own nervousness at this fight thinking.

" _As I thought this girl's no average screw bag, damn bitch maybe the reason I'll have to use "that"..."_ Neptune went to do multiple quick swipes at the woman who expertly dodged each attack and opened her palm to a blast of a shadowy darkness that knocked her backwards against the ground leaving Ragna as last one standing.

"Hm if you give up I won't hurt you too bad you old man..!" Arfoire quickly dodged a punch as Ragna hissed out at her.

"You damn woman I'm not that old." a punch whizzed past Arfoire's face though suddenly an eruption of darkness bursted out and Ragna did his follow up attack he growled out "and an old hag like you shouldn't judge anyway!" He then went to follow up doing a lunging spin jump his bloodscythe changing into its scythe form crashing Arfoire's face into the ground. He then finished off calling out "Carnage Scissors!" the lunging strike collided with her body and as he twisted his blade upwards he roared out" Go to hell already!" the explosion of darkness sent her flying away.

"Hmhmhmh." Arfoire flosted back to an upwards position laughing at Ragna before asking him. "Well aren't you more of a man than I figured, and that power so very dark for someone traveling with such beautiful girls." Ragna didn't say a word as she continued "You'd fare far better just coming to serve me." after another moment of silence Ragna told her.

"Sorry, I'm not something you can tame, you son of a bitch!" He rushed at her, his sword colliding with her staff and she asked.

"Is that so? Then do tell me what you are." Ragna simply stayed silent overpowering her physically before delivering a heavy kick to her stomach, making her skid backwards and he watched as she smirked flicking her wrist up, a pillar of dark energy tearing into him. "Well I can learn when I'm done "converting" you I guess ."

(music end

"That's enough out of you." A transformed Neptune had her own cold glare on Arfoire and even as he was suffering constant damage Ragna growled out.

"Bout time you did that damn brat…" power gathered around Ragna as he cried out "Barrier Overload!" the sudden blast of power broke the attack veiling him. Another round of laughter roused from Arfoire as both Compa and IF recovered as well.

"Good now I can take you power Neptune!" a ball of pink energy shot from Arfoire and towards Neptune.

"Neptune watch out!" Compa pushed the transformed Neptune out of the way and ended up getting blasted herself. Ragna chuckled as the woman looked shocked and he asked.

"What's wrong feeling weaker?" the woman spitted at him and said with malice in her voice.

"So what I can defeat all of you without a problem." Neptune simply told the woman with a rather determined looked.

"Do not start getting overconfident you goth."

(Neptunia HDD Battle theme)

Arfoire attempted the wave of darkness again though in the end the attack seemed to have only a minimal effect on the party and Ragna adjusted his collar. "Hm looks like you're pretty weak suddenly." that made Arforie snicker as Neptune took to her back yelling out.

"Cross combo!" the multiple slashes hit dead on pushing the woman around as IF had leaped into the air before joining into the rush of strikes. Suddenly both girls jumped back with IF using a blast of pure light saying.

"La delphinus." the magic blasted the woman upwards and then Compa followed up with her own pink beam as she fell sending her back against the wall. Ragna then walked in front of her, hoisting his sword onto his shoulder Ragna glared down at the woman bringing his weapon up. Ragna then slammed his sword down causing an explosion, this made the ground crack and pushed the woman deep into the wall.

(Music cut)

Arfoire began peeling herself out of the wall as Ragna growled out to her. "So bitch, the hell do you know about Neptune?!" Arfoire looked at Ragna like he was crazy and asked in a confused fashion.

"What drabble are you spouting out?" Compa followed up saying to the woman with a very defensive look unsure if they should be wary of another attack.

"Nep-Nep lost her memory." Arfoire grinned at that before saying.

"Oh is that so what a stroke of luck." IF looked at Arfoire saying with a look of pure annoyance at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Arfoire shrugged before saying to the group with a cruel smile.

"That's for me to know and you to perish by.." she then looked at Ragna one last time saying "and till next time to you sir I'm sure you'll see that your better off working for me than playing with little girls."

"Screw off." Ragna growled back as she teleported away and Ragna sighed as he looked to see Neptune now checking out his weapon in her normal state.

Chapter 3 end

-reviews-

ENDDRAGON369- Yes Ragna could have but, at that point and still Ragna is trying to hold back on using the azure in a large scope as to avoid too many questions. Don't worry though in a few chapters he will be willing to go all out.

ProtonMudkip- Thank you for the advice I'll try my best to use it in the chapters to come, but I apologize if it doesn't happen as fast as you wish it to or not at all.

-Author's notes-

I apologize for the late upload though as a due warning with school coming up update times will definitely be much slower. This could mean a 3 to 4 day time period between chapters.

I also want to apologize for the short chapter despite the wait for it I'll try to do better next time.


	4. Side Chapter 1

Side Chapter 1

A Problem with Turning in Quests

Author's Note- These are extra side chapters that will happen every so often before our little group heads to a new city or an important enemy is defeated. These can serve as either a way to introduce a new BB character(though that's unlikely to happen) and/ or for a bit more deviation from the main story line.

(With Ragna and IF in Planeptune)

It was about a good day or so after the fight with Arfoire and Ragna couldn't be anymore anxious to get a move on. After beating her and her subsequent running away they had gone back to Compa's to cool off if only it were that simple. Neptune began lazing around saying that they could take the day off or something like that with Compa unsurprisingly backing her up while spoiling her with pudding. " _And now_." Ragna thought looking at his pipsqueak partner " _I'm stuck with the squirt here trying to be productive._ " IF then made a noise noticing Ragna's eyes on her.

"Hm got something to say?" Ragna nodded no, the two had been working together doing quests for the whole day and were just now going to turn them in. IF then told Ragna with what he could guess was a grateful smile, he'd never really seen one before besides on Celica. "Thanks since some of those jobs would have been troublesome and, the other two aren't really motivated to help out." Ragna had to dryly agree.

"Yeah those two are definitely something else and, don't think to much on me helping it's better than the alternative." Ragna almost shuddered at the things that had transpired between the reaper and the nurse that Compa was. After Ragna decided to take a spear head to the chest she had been...protective if that was the right word for it constantly telling him to take it easy and that he had done enough work for now.

"Heh it isn't that bad I mean it's just Compa, she wants you to be careful is all." Ragna ran his hand through his hair thinking a good amount of annoyance.

" _Hmp like she knows the half of it, damned girl was worrying over me more than Noel and Celica combined._ " After that the two got to the guild and Ragna decided to sit outside telling IF. "Your a big girl head in by yourself and turn it in." Earning an eye roll from the girl...

(Minutes later)

" _What's taking her so long_." Ragna thought deciding to enter the building in search of the girl to see something that made his blood boil. The ass hats from when he came in with Compa and Neptune had taken to harassing her. IF growled as she was surrounded going to ready her blades to attack as one man sneered out, his back towards the entrance way.

"Aw look at the wittle girl getting her tiny little weapons out, honestly if you just did what we told you quietly this could be ov..ack!" before he could finish he was sent flying forwards past IF into two other people in the offending group.

"You bastards want to pick a fight, then why not go a few rounds with me instead of picking on the squirt." IF was going to show some form of happiness at Ragna's arrival but, ultimately with how he easily insulted her. IF then looked at Ragna yelling at him.

"The hell are you doing insulting me for, your supposed to be defending me!?" Ragna ignored IF looking at the men with a sharp glare though the leader of the adventuring morons decided to walk up to Ragna and threaten him.

"Look you red coated prick I don't care who you are boyfriend, brother whatever but if you think that I'm just going to let you walk after tossing one of my guys around don't think I won't skin you alive just because were in public." Ragna picked at his ear not really caring to hear the man's words turning his focus on the fuming IF growling out.

'Geez lay off pipsqueak your lucky I'm putting this much effort into this whole thing." the man hissed in rage, going to slam an axe on Ragna's head only for the Reaper to stop the blow casually, catching the blade in his right arm turning to the guy with a vicious look. "Do you mind asshole, I'm trying to talk to someone here." the man gulped but put the strength of both his arms into trying to force the blade past Ragna's grip, his body shaking from how much effort he was putting into it. The man through his struggle growled.

"What the hell are you?" Ragna internally chuckled a bit he was being asked that quite a bit now wasn't he? He answered while yanking the guy towards him and implanting his leg against the man's gut.

"That's none of your business." after the man crouched down in agony, gripping his stomach in pain Ragna grabbed the man by the neck of his shirt bloodscythe's hilt in hand telling the man. "So prick I guess my eyes didn't get across the message before so how about I tell you personally." with the blade aimed at the man's face it edged forward slightly poking at the man's throat making IF think.

" _Holy moly first Neptune tells me and Compa it can actually turn into an actual scythe, now it can just extend it's blade forward."_ The man shook in fear as Ragna continued telling the man off about how if he saw him bugging any girls whether they were with him or not that he personally "visit" the adventurers.

"So are we clear?" Ragna growled out, the man nodded his face sweating in terror at the idea of meeting the grim reaper again and, as Ragna dropped him back to the ground he quickly made his way back to his fellows who shook with similar fear. Ragna turned back to IF who had decided to just turn in the quests as the red coated man painted an image of terror in the adventurers minds. As he came beside her to leave she told him.

"Thanks for the save Ragna those guys were pretty strong and if I tried to fight em all at once doubt I would have made it out of there in one piece." Ragna shrugged while walking his emerald eye on the girl telling her.

"I can't say for sure squirt, your better off than most girls your age." that made IF looked surprised the reaper had complimented her though before she could think of saying something on the lines of you think so he followed up with "I mean can't remember the last time I saw a 13 year old who could fight giant mons..oof." Ragna coughed slightly as IF reacted to his words with a punch to his gut and growling out.

"I'm 19 asshole!" Ragna coughed for second he really wasn't prepared for that one and asked while recouping.

"19 your serious?" that made her nod and Ragna turned his head not making any sense of this at all. As they we're heading back to Compa's IF asked Ragna a question in a serious voice.

"So you won't answer questions of your past, weapon, why your here and things about you in general right?" Ragna nodded wondering what the girl could be getting at here, if she thought that he would start spilling his life story because he played hero for her once she was damn wrong. She followed up with "Fine then let's make a bit of deal then." That made Ragna raise an eyebrow to her before asking her.

"Sure? What exactly is this deal of your squirt?" Ragna looked as IF put herself in front of him and told him with a small smile.

"Simple I'm going to try to figure you out and when I finally feel comfortable enough to guess you'll let me." Ragna nodded his head following not really liking where it was going, but still following all the same "And if I get it right you'll answer any and every question I ask you Rags fair?" Ragna scoffed saying something that would come back to bite him later he was sure.

"Figure me out, please I'll play along if you can even get half right." IF blinked before smirking at the challenge that Ragna had put forward, accepting it she said.

"Half is that right? Okay, Ragna I hope your ready to start talking about who you really are soon hehe." she gave a mischievous laugh while heading off ahead of him, who was looking at IF confused before growling out.

"Son of a..hold up a second here!" Ragna chased after her pissed at the fact he had been played a fool by IF.

-Review response-

Sonicdude8- Thanks for the support and I'll do my best to adjust a quck as possible and thank you for being the first to vote for pairing.

Chesse12- Thanks for the rating and I hope for the continued support.

-Author's note-

So I'm letting it be known now that the shipping vote is going to end at the release of chapter 5

I want to thank again everyone supporting this fic and I encourage any new visitors please review. I want as much feedback as possible to keep bettering myself as a writer so I can make the best fics possible for everyone.

3\. There should be an actual full chapter coming up on saturday or sunday!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Reaper's Homesickness

(Compa's House)

"I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from discs." IF stated sitting on the edge of Compa's bed, Ragna shrugged he really couldn't form an opinion since it was first time dealing with legitimate monsters not people with monstrous ability. Compa replied with a smile to IF as Neptune crept over to Ragna to begin bugging him.

"Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more." she then said with an almost too hopeful of a tone. "So after we beat all the monsters, everything can go back to normal." Ragna wanted to tell the girl it wouldn't be that simple because it wasn't, who ever the hell that woman was before had something to do with the discs and Neptune's past.

" _Tch things are bad now and can only get worse gonna have my work cut out for me here._ " he thought slightly agitated from the constant poking of his arm due to a certain purple haired nuisance. He turned to the girl growling out lowly to her "What do you want Neptune?" the girl gave a grin at her winning the man's attention uncaring towards his less than happy expression.

"I want you to play with me before we go.." she pointed to IF and Compa who we're continuing with their discussion of the discs and monsters saying with shiny eyes. "Please Rags you gave Iffy attention last chapter, and Compa's not that good at video games please." Ragna looked at the girl unaffected by the puppy dog eyes telling her.

"Nice try kid but, puppy dog eyes won't effect me for a second." Ragna turned to look at IF and Compa asking them as he got up leaving a slightly disappointed Neptune. "Compa, Squirt you both ready to get going to..wherever the hell we're going?" they nodded and Squirt decided to let Ragna know of the name they came up with for the monster spawning discs.

"So me and Compa came up with a pretty good name for the discs." Ragna nodded as IF continued with "From now on any discs that summons monsters are called enemy discs kay?" Ragna was about to give a comment on how stupid the name was and instead Neptune called it out saying.

"Uhh Iffy you sure about that...not that it's bad but, it sounds tacky like really tacky." that made IF roll her eyes asking Neptune with crossed arms.

"Really? Then Neptune do you have a name for them?" Neptune stayed silent with a look that really spoke for itself making IF gain a confident look, all the while Ragna facepalmed with a loud audible sigh. Compa then with an awkward smile said to the three.

"Back on topic, I'm more interested about that lady just who was she?" Ragna muttered that she was a pain in the ass, earning a giggle from Neptune before he actually gave a response.

` "Well, she knows Neptune one way or another, uses darkness based magic, is collecting key fragments and wanted to kill us right after seeing us so she's definitely up to no good." Ragna then thought with a good amount of annoyance " _Though really that last one more or less sums up my luck with meeting women._ "

"Right, then if she's after the key fragments then we just gotta beat her to them!" Neptune cheered leading Compa to follow up on the enthusiasm saying.

"Yes let's get ready to go right away!" Neptune then looked at IF and asked her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"So Iffy you wanna come with us and collect the fragments?" Neptune then put on a persuasive look while telling her " We can have fun together and, it'll be safer, too" that made IF make a look of debate wondering if she should or not before looking at Ragna who turned his head saying.

"Don't think about dragging me into this it's your choice to stay with this dysfunctional group." That made IF mentally laugh before saying to Neptune with a grin.

"Sure why not it's not like I have much of an agenda anyways.." she then turned to Ragna once more saying directly to the reaper "besides I don't think leaving you two alone with Ragna would do well for his health at all." Ragna agreed entirely with that statement telling her.

"Both mental and physical." after that the group headed off to planeptower to continue their adventure.

(At Planeptower)

"The ground, it's split open! This must have been where an ancient battle took place!" Ragna looked at the chasm and as hard as it was for him to do it he had to agree it was a possibility. The end of the dark war and death of the black beast decimated the world he came from something more than similar could have led to a similar disaster. IF gave a sweatdrop asking Compa with a slightly annoyed look.

"What is she talking about?" Compa gave a nervous smile, playing with her fingers while answering.

"Nep-Nep's prone to saying random things, you'll get used to it." their talking snapped Ragna back to reality, he had gone off to his own little world after thinking about the dark war...he then told IF not turning to face them.

"You won't, you really really won't." Compa gave off a little chuckle and IF just kept a smile going as Neptune acted like a child looking at how high they were. Neptune had to ask the Compa and IF with pure curiosity brimming from her voice.

"Do you guys see how high we are, how are we going to get across jump and yell "Wahoo" or something?!" Ragna sighed it was obvious this was some sort of tram or train system and, while IF went to reign in Neptune Compa stayed with Ragna who stared across the chasm still slightly allured by it to think of his homeworld with its cities condemned to the high mountains.

"Uh are you alright you look...weird." it was the only way Compa knew how to put it she'd never seen the look on the enigmatic man before, he seemed tense staring into the void like depths. She knew it wasn't fear, or anger it was something more he was remembering things and it made her worried more than anything she wanted know if she could help in someway. Ragna turned his eyes to Compa and, shivered the look in his eyes made her think he had woken up from a dream and he simply muttered to her, his spiky swaying from the wind.

"It's nothing you need to worry about let's just get going..now." Compa nodded unsurely moving towards Neptune and IF, as Ragna shook his head he was sure he had scared her with that. He then thought with a slight bitterness in his head. " _The hell's wrong with me so what if it reminds me of home, I keep doing shit like that and, it'll end with me answering some very annoying questions._ " He then moved with the girls silently still trying to figure out what exactly was wrong was he of all people homesick?

(Within the Basilicom)

Ragna looked at the large room it was really like a church on the inside then, he remembered something that IF had explained on way here thinking" _Right this place also serves as a beacon of worship for the goddess of this place._ " A man dressed in holy garbs came up to the group saying in a kindly voice.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom, what brings you all here today." Ragna shifted slightly putting his arms clear of bloodscythe, he felt comfortable in this place it reminded him of his old home. So much so he had absentmindedly sat down to wait for the girls to clear up what they wanted with the man. As the girls conveyed their reasoning for coming to the basilicom the church made Ragna think of Noel, Jin that idiot,Celica and even that bastard Kagura.

" _Tch I hope you bastards are alright...maybe me doing "that" was worth it then._ " Ragna still couldn't come to completely accept it, what he had to do to finish off Terumi that damn monster. Suddenly He felt a shaking on his arm making his left eye crack open he had almost naturally taken to a silent prayer IF and Neptune seemed surprised while Compa had just that same worried look. He then aimed his eyes up to the man who worked here who told him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your prayer sir but, you and these wonderfully cute girls have everything you need to get going." Ragna simply stood up without responding making the girls gulp unsure if Ragna would go off on the man. Instead his look seemed calm and he responded with a tone that wasn't gruff or cold more solem saying,

"Right, it's fine and besides sticking around here's wasting daylight not to say it isn't nice hanging around a church." the worker simply chuckled when he first gazed upon the red coated man he worried for the safety of the cute girls, believing him to be of the hulligan sort but was pleased to find he was respectable. The basilicom worker then told Ragna with a slight chuckle.

"Ha it's fine and whenever you do return please come again to pray about your troubles and if need be even speak to them directly to me or my colleagues so we may try to guide you if your lost." Ragna humbled the man with simply saying.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind thanks." After that he started heading out the girl's heading behind him slightly unnerved at the way Ragna had carried himself in the basilicom compared to normal. As they left stepping outside Ragna turned his head so his eye emerald green eye looked at the girl telling them in an almost passive tone.

"Just don't ask what happened back there, my personal problems are something you kids shouldn't give a damn about." That made Neptune, Compa and IF looked at the man with them all wanting to help the man somehow but, he would need to tell them how they could. IF gave a determined stare at the back of Ragna's head as he walked completely convinced she would need both Compa and Neptune's help to win her bet.

(On the Tram)

Ragna sighed at the silence that had plauged half the trip looking at Compa and Neptune the two had passed out. He looked at IF who seemed to be tortured by it just as much as him and finally he broke it asking. "So squirt." Ragna's sudden asking for her attention made her look at him with a yawn asking him with drowsy eyes.

"Yeah Ragna?" Ragna then went on to see about what he had actually missed and was surprised to hear about a goddess's disappearance. His eyes then turned to see how Neptune shivered even with Compa's protective cuddling of her and he sighed damning his luck to hell. Ragna then thought while removing his precious jacket.

" _Damn girls are too much to handle."_ he laid his jacket across them gently as if it we're a blanket before leaning back into the seat saying to IF "Honeslty they're like children." As if it were perfectly timed by the CPU's of this world, he felt something fall against his shoulder to see IF happily sleeping against him with a slight snore leaving Ragna to himself for another 2 hours of boredom…

(In Lastation)

It had been a hard stop for the tram bringing the awakening of Neptune, Compa and IF all noticing their positions. Neptune was first question the fact that her and Compa had their usually brutish friend's blood red coat draping over them comfortably saying."Huh? Isn't this Rags?" she then took notice of how IF was still pushing herself up from laying against the reaper who had stayed undisturbed from the rough stop.

"Awww Iffy were you and Rags cuddling?" IF's face was as red as a tomato going to tell Neptune off for even insinuating that she was together with Ragna, despite the fact she barely knew a thing about him. "Oh don't get so embarrassed Iffy I mean if it were me I'd done the same he probably does make a good pillow and.." Neptune stopped herself noticing a slight wet spot on the black Hakama giggling out "did you nipple on his clothing to oh gosh Iffy your adorable." IF hissed in pure embarrassment.

"Shut up Neptune!" which only made the purple haired girl laugh more as Compa simply sighed before taking a look at Ragna's face seeing slight twitching every so often and, an almost disturbed look contort on it every so often. She stood up gently shaking the man's shoulder to rouse him from his slumber as IF chased Neptune off the tram.

"Rrrrgh wh..what is it." Ragna grumbled cracking his eyes open to see Compa giving a warm, cute smile at him saying.

"Mr. Ragna it's time to get off we arrived at Lastation." He nodded picking himself up as Compa handed him his jacket before motioning him to hurry and follow her. He threw on the jacket as he followed her outside and becoming shocked at the state of the city. It was unlike Planeptune which seemed to have a futuristic style, this place was more industrialized the pollution coalsing in the air. Neptune then asked IF with happily.

"Whoa look at how steampunk this place is, what is it called again?" Ragna was wondering as well since his question about the other lands had gone unasked and he had decided to leave it alone than getting irritated at having it pushed to the side so easily.

"It's Lastation, ruled by Lady Black Heart it's obscured by industries." Ragna could tell that industries we're definitely here and this also bought thoughts of Kagutsuchi. It was more industrialized and polluted than the other Hierarchical cities. Even with Lastation's different architectural style, the similarities were glaring if only for him.

"What's the crime like here?" Ragna asked absentmindedly thinking of the rates back in the Hierarchical City, he had probably killed off quite a few murders for either trying to mug him or someone else in front of him. IF blinked before responding to the reaper with a shug.

"I don't know do I look like a police officer, I just gain some general intel is all." Ragna rolled his eyes, shouldn't crime rate be part of the general intel. Neptune then asked something random that in Ragna's eyes wasn't even worth mentioning in the first place though he did want to hear Compa's opinion on the city. Ra gna was left to sigh as Compa's response was less than ideal to him.

"Well, these factories and Chimneys remind me of a industrial revolution." though she then followed up with a more reserved tone" but it really isn't my thing." He could figure out why if all the things in her room and how she lived on the outskirts of Planeptune meant anything. IF lightly defended the design choices of the place saying.

"It's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now while we're going do you want to give your opinion Ragna?" He shrugged figuring it was the least he could give the three girls telling them.

"It's..different.." he didn't know how to put it without mentioning his past, before following up with." I like it." making IF smile at Ragna.

(At the Basilicom)

As they walked in the church-like place Ragna could tell there was a terrible air in the place. It only was made ever so more evident with the worker walking over with a very pissed scowl on his face. The worker demanded angrily "Who are you, kids? This isn't a playground, scram." Ragna's anger rose at the man's tone and even in a church, he couldn't help but, tell the man.

"Kids? I'm a grown ass man you prick so instead of being asshole why not hear us out instead of driving us away this is a type of goddamn church isn't it?" that made the worker's bad look get worse, dragging a glare into the mix and him responding.

"That doesn't matter this is a busy place so get out of here." Ragna's hand twitched he had never spilled someone's blood in church before and he didn't want to but this prick was trying his patience. Compa then told the man.

"We need to talk to the CPU, she could help us get Nep-Nep's memory." the man gave a rude reply to Compa saying.

"Look I could care less so get out of here before I have some guards escort you out." IF and Neptune suddenly had to drag Ragna out of the basilicom before he murdered the man. This made IF also mutter while fighting against the reaper in an almost comical manner.

"So much for being hospitable at the basilicom." then they left the building with Ragna mumbling obscenities…

(In Lastation)

"Errrrr, I'm so mad the basilicom is one thing Iffy but, you too!?" For once Ragna agreed entirely with the damn girl he wanted to gut that bastard just on the principal of how he was acting while working in a goddamn church.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect towards the CPU at all." Ragna did find that odd if they were goddess they should be respected and Compa added to the argument.

"Yeah he didn't show any respect to her at all." It seems that something was off here then so Ragna went to bring up something when IF also decided to mention.

"Anyways there's someone here who wants us to do some quests for her personally." Ragna raised an eyebrow and decided to follow IF as the three girls did banter about Neptune's habits about pudding. When they arrived Ragna looked at the person who wanted them to deal with their monster then looked saying.

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters for her." Neptune continued her eyes going wide as she stated "She's kinda small...I was thinking like, a big burly man or something." Compa gave a friendly grin as the girl came towards them waving and smiling back. IF then stated to Ragna.

"I think she's come to a similar conclusion about us.." Ragna then crossed his arms replying with a look that told her he cared very little of what was thought of him.

"More like you three pipsqueak." that made IF give a small growl as the girl came up saying to the group with a welcoming grin.

So it's you girls…" her eyes turned to Ragna who simply gave some form of hand motion for a wave which she returned finishing awkwardly" and guy?" she continued with "You're going to take the work I ordered." the group nodded together and they followed the girl with Ragna wondering just what type of trouble they were going to get themselves into.

-Author's note-

Thank you for all the support and remember to comment on things I love feedback and next chapter the winner of the Ragna pairing contest will be announced!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More Recollections

(In Chian's Cafeteria)

Ragna looked around at the Cafeteria the girl he had come to know as Chian had brought the group to and as the girls began getting along he instead was dragged back to his was almost instantly assaulted with the fact this place made him remember how he used to dine and dash a lot. It didn't help that just moments before he was dragged into his memories Neptune herself had tried to force him to buy her multiple parfaits and puddings effortlessly making him think of Tao his usual accomplice/reason for having to dine and dash.

The reaper was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed the girls subject had switched from the job to him. It was actually Chian who brought it up looking at Ragna concerned before asking the girls. "So what's up with him..he seems a bit lost?"IF, Neptune and Compa shrugged though IF decided to tack on.

"We're not too sure honestly, Ragna doesn't like to speak about...well about anything that could let us know about his past." Chian nodded returning her attention to the reaper wondering what to exactly do in this situation, finally after an audible sigh she told the girls.

"Well you lot just head on out and wait for him, I'll try to work him over a bit sides It's probably best he doesn't suspect you guys to be apart of the reason why I'm asking anything." They nodded slowly leaving though quickly Neptune and Compa stuck their ears to the door to listen in.

Ragna sighed he couldn't shake the memories off though they shouldn't even goddamn matter in the first place thanks to one certain fact, in his world, he was more than likely fucking thought to be dead if..if anyone even bothered to care in the first place. He then thought apologetically " _The hell is wrong with me, at least two nah three would care enough to actually mourn in well any form_." Though before his thoughts could reach any pinnacle form he was snatched from them by a loud snap to his face. He blinked before asking a hand covering his face in reaction "The hell?"

Confusion filled Ragna as he took notice of the lacking presence of his group of three annoying girls. That's when Chian with a slight bit of pity at just how lost in thought Ragna had gotten told him with a good amount of kindness in her voice" Don't worry I sent the girls out to wait for you and me to be done talking?" Ragna raised an eyebrow as Chian grabbed a few cups asking "Want a drink?" Ragna shrugged replying.

"Depends on what you're serving me." There were two reasons for Ragna to have to wonder about what type of drink he was getting. One he had sworn off Alcohol due to an incident with Kagura and, Two alcohol was a pretty damn good reminder of the black gale bastard who he'd actually dared to call a.a..an acquaintance. Chian chuckled saying.

"Well to be honest with you not much sides teas, sodas and water anything sound good?" Ragna looked at the girl she was being friendly..a bit too friendly in his opinion before shrugging saying to Chian.

"Surprise me." she nodded going to fix his drink while Ragna simply thought of things before asking Chian. "So what do you want and,don't beat round the bush I'm pretty sure no one acts so homely unless there's something you want or need?" That made Chian roll her eyes while sitting a cup of root beer in front of Ragna telling him.

" it's about the reason you were lost in thought something troubling you?" Ragna made a noise he'd need to be more careful remembering his old world, especially with the girls or when people are around in general. The Reaper then replied after taking a drink of the root beer telling Chian with a slightly annoyed look.

"Ain't your problem, in fact no one here needs to damn worry about what's wrong with me." That made Chian sigh she saw such a rebuke coming, this Ragna character was no normal type of asshole with a bad past she could almost feel that. Chian then told Ragna with a look that made him feel like she was trying to read into him through his eyes.

"We both know how wrong that is.." Chian then did her best to lighten her look going to segway to something that may actually get him to think about this in a different light "Ragna look I get you definitely won't talk about this with me since we just met and honestly I never expected you to, but there are some girls waiting outside for you who would be more than willing to hear you out." Ragna nodded no muttering out just barely.

"Tch like they could even begin to understand what I am, and what I've done." there was a cold chill that blew throughout the room, making Chian look surprised at how Ragna stood up, heading for the door before turning his red eye on her saying "Look I get that Neptune, Compa, and the squirt wants to know me, but believe me Chian there's not a way in goddamn hell am I going to let them get that deeply involved with me." Chian had to wonder just what type of things had Ragna got himself caught up in the past to make him so defensive.

(Outside the shop)

The door was pushed open quickly throwing Neptune and Compa on top of each other queuing IF to yawn from where she was resting against the wall saying to the two idiots." Told you two that camping on the door was going to end in disaster." IF then looked at Ragna slightly nervous to see how he for a moment held a venomous glare, that the two on the ground didn't notice. At feeling IF's stare, he tried to soften his look going on to say while trying his best to sound at his norm for them.

"Quit playing around and, get your asses up, morons." Neptune hopped up with a happy grin saying to Ragna with a dainty look.

"Well, Rags your starting to sound a bit more normal."Ragna just sighed this is why he couldn't tell them, they weren't ready to know about him, his past as the grim reaper and about that bastard Terumi. The reaper just replied to the girl by looking to the side growling out.

"And you seem to be loud as ever even after getting knocked on your ass." Compa hopped up after Neptune giggling with a smile at seeing that Ragna had gone back to normal though IF wasn't as dumb as the other two. She saw through the red coated enigma it was an act a damn convincing one but, something was digging at him and she only hoped that she'd be able to figure him out before he went past a boiling point. As Ragna adjusted his collar IF decided to make a coughing noise saying.

"Right well we have our job, let's get heading out." Ragna took a deep breath before nodding he needed to let loose a bit, just a bit more than normal so he could get his mind off of his past.

(West Wind Valley)

Just after entering the area Ragna noticed the winds were pretty harsh compared to anywhere else they've been. He was going to make sure the girls understood to be careful but, decided against it actually since it seemed they weren't even affected by it. Neptune came up next to Ragna saying with a grin "Rags let's get this mission done quick so we can buy puddings and parfaits please!" Ragna shrugged bringing his sword out in response to approaching monsters he'd deal with them quickly…

(A few minutes later)

Boredom was killing Neptune who was in turn annoying IF as Compa did her best to keep IF from getting to angry at the energetic Neptune. None of the three had fought since they got here instead it was Ragna who was cutting down pretty much anything in their path before anything could be said about it. This was a new side of Ragna for them a side that seemed to just keep destroying and finally fed up with Neptune's complaining IF spoke up to her reaper ally asking.

"Hey Ragna?" The man turned doing his best to soften any murderous glare that may have marked his face, he'd been venting through his slaughter of monsters so much he hadn't paid the group much mind at all really. Showing he was listening IF continued her question "Well we were wondering if we could actually help in the fights…" the last bit came out a bit drier than intended though not that it really affected Ragna.

It made Ragna think for a moment he had been letting himself go a lot further than he should have. The reaper was about to apologize for hogging all the fighting but, was caught off guard by a sudden loud roar and a giant dragon came crashing down in between them. Ragna glared at the dragon as it leered at him not minding the girls behind it.

(Uniel Carmine Theme)

"You girls wanna help then let's deal with this damn thing!" there wasn't a single comment as the dragon went to slam a claw down on Ragna and he reacted by trying to block with bloodscythe though the impact sent him into a crouching position the ground cracking under him from the weight of the creature's attack. Suddenly Neptune changed forms in a quick flash slashing the monster across the back. It lurched forward and surprising the group it hissed in a wicked voice grumbling out.

"You will all Die!" it went to whip it's tail at Neptune only for her to dodge it delivering more slashes to it. Ragna grunted putting up more strength into his push against the Dragon's arm, only for it to notice the resistance and, put more strength into crushing him. With its focus diverted between keeping Neptune at bay with its tail and squashing Ragna, IF was able to run under its legs swiping multiple times before retreating back by Compa forcing the creature to a knee. Ragna then growled angrily.

"Will you get off of me!" he pushed the claw to the side dodging back to dodge the side swipe the creature attempted on him. Neptune then went to fly in to attack what she thought was a blind spot only to get blasted by the swipe that Ragna had thought was for him. IF in the very same moment was sent skidding back blocking the Dragon's tail, leaving Ragna and Compa in a position to attack until the dragon roared out.

"BURRRRN!" it released a blazing stream of red fire aimed at Ragna who quickly called out while raising his right arm.

"Barrier Activate!" suddenly a barrier of blue energy took the fiery stream though Ragna could tell it wasn't going to hold long against the constant rush of fire. Cracks began to appear in the shield as Compa helped Neptune recover from being sent crashing. Ragna growled out at IF as he began to lose his footing. "A little help here?" She nodded multiple blasts of fire warped around the creature from her demon flames attack. The stream of flame stopped, though the cloud of smoke created from demon flame was quickly pushed away from a heavy strike that shattered Ragna's barrier.

This left Ragna wide open from the recoil caused by the barrier ars failing and Compa cried out "No! Leave Mr,Ragna alone!" shooting a beam right into the creature's eye giving Ragna enough time to recover before delivering a heavy slash on the monster's stomach sending it skidding back. The monster coughed up data that scattered out as it covered it's quickly sealing wounds changing into burn like scars hissing out.

"I..I sh..hng!" the creature's eyes raised and raising it's large wings the dragon took off in retreat, and as Ragna went to call the monster back so he could finish it off when another screech filled the air and he turned a bladed wing throwing him to the ground making him think.

(Song Shift Rebellion ii)

" _Tch you're kidding me another damn monster?!_ " Ragna gave out a huff of breath he was getting tired of this already and it didn't help he'd dealt with every fight up to these two by himself because he was too caught up in things that didn't fucking matter for him anymore. His annoyance turned into straight up spite towards the gods as he heard IF say.

"Shit it's the monster that we're supposed to kill!" Ragna hissed this was pretty unlucky even for them...okay maybe not his own luck specifically. Transformed Neptune noticed the beads of sweat running down Ragna's forehead and told him holding her weapon over her shoulder.

"Ragna sit back we can handle this." Ragna nodded no like hell was he going to sit back, this was his fight as much as theirs. IF silently sighed in anger at Ragna's recklessness making her think that he was either very out of it from whatever was bothering him or he didn't care for his own life worth a damn. Compa didn't keep her protest silent though saying to Ragna.

"I agree with Nep-Nep you need to rest or at least let me use a bit of healing to restore your stamina." the reaper stood his ground simply replying through the action of rushing at the bird doing an inferno divider at it, which it responded by flapping its wings kicking up a gust of wind that sent him flying back next to Compa. Ragna growled out annoyed at the creature.

"Well that's not going to work…" Ragna was stuck thinking of how to get a close up and whistled at how stupid this sounded. He looked at IF and Compa telling them "You two hit that damn thing with magic or whatever to knock it's fluttery ass out of the sky so Neptune and I can get close!" they nodded in agreement Compa released a beam of energy that hit the bird which screeched going to get into a dive bombing position only for multiple fiery explosions rock it around. Neptune then shot up towards the creature as it tried to steady itself calling out.

"Cross Combo!" the multiple strikes rocked against the creature though in the end it continued with it's dive bomb straight at Compa while blowing past Neptune. Right as it looked like the attack would connect Ragna jumped in front of her grabbing the monster's beak hissing out as it tried to pull him into the air.

"Hurry up already damn it and finish this thing off!" the girls nodded wailing into the creature's body making it try to wrench it's beak open to howl in agony as Ragna squeezed it shut. Finally though right as the creature reached death's door it bursted into the air one final time dragging Ragna with it. Soaring into the sky it threw him off of it's beak leaving him in the air as it did passing strikes with its wings and Ragna cursed in pain getting very aggravated while being tired. Compa suddenly cried out.

" !.." she turned to Neptune with a pleading look though IF herself went into action first throwing one of her Qatar at the creature though due to it's speed in the air the blade didn't hit it's mark. Neptune was already flying towards the creature when an eruption of darkness from Ragna stunned her. Ragna had enough of this damned bird brained bastard raising his right arm he growled out.

"I'm sick of this shit show Let the Darkness…" his arm erupted into a claw made of darkness that wrapped around the monster's neck" Consume you!" he kept gripping tighter as the creature began to fall backwards slamming into the ground. As the claw exploded the bird into data leaving Ragna standing there in the crater, red orbs flying into his body allowing his wounds to heal faster.

(Cut music)

Part of him blinked thinking about exactly what had just happened, he showed them a party trick he had meant to keep under lock and key. He put his hand on his shaking his head thinking " _God damn it things are going to get a lot hard..urk!_." he was knocked from his thoughts as he coughed up some blood falling to a knee. He tried to force himself up as IF said.

"Guys don't get to comfortable yet there's someone else here." Ragna coughed a bit cursing as Compa rushed to his side going to begin using healing magic only for a confident voice say.

"I'm impressed you noticed me.." A woman with white hair and similar clothing as Neptune while she was transformed said "And sorry to say I won't be letting you help you friend." she lunged at Ragna who pushed Compa out of the way as the strike stabbed him in the stomach making him grab at the blade cursing under his breath. IF started rushing at the girl only to hear Ragna hiss out.

"Stay back dammit!" he kicked the woman surprising her since it dislodged her blade from his stomach and once again fell to knee. The woman acknowledged his impressive strength approaching him while going to do a finishing stab making Ragna raise his right arm while thinking " _To think I'm going to use this damn thing_." right as he was about to say the activation code there was a clash of blades and Neptune stood in front of Ragna giving him a cold look saying.

"Ragna you will let Compa heal you now stand back and, let me handle this.." she didn't wait for an answer, IF running to her side…

Chapter 5 end

-Reviews-

RedBurningDragon- Thanks for the praise

JAKEenstein- I hope I can keep you interested

Sonicdude8- Thank you for both the praise and for helping me improve I hope I continue to impress.

\- A few people agree and to bring my own bias to the table I really like the idea as well.

Chesse12- thanks for the support bud

Guest- I'll do my best

-Contest results -

Harem CPUs+IF=1

Ragna x IF+Blanc= 2

Ragna x IF= 1

Winner = Ragna x IF+ Blanc

-Author's note-

So I may try something like an upload schedule here is kind was I was thinking of doing.

Monday= ?

Tuesday=?

Wednesday=?

Thursday= Neptunia/? (is adjustable)

Friday= Neptunia/?(is adjustable

Saturday= Neptunia

Sunday=Neptunia

Comment if you guys have any questions or concerns on it.

Addressing the question marks it's just a little something I'm cooking up on the side.


	7. Chapter 6

(edited)Chapter 6 Enter the Ribbons

Author's note- it was a small edit due to a reviewer reminding of the character known as Platinum which I promptly completely forgot about.

(With Ragna and Compa)

Ragna cursed under his breath as he watched IF and Neptune fight the bitch who had stabbed him in the chest. Compa looked determined using her healing power on Ragna, though in the end, she could tell it wasn't doing much saying. "It's not really working like your body is rejecting it or something." Ragna could figure as much, his body was used to handling wounds like this on its own. That's when Compa thought of something, her eyes aiming at the Azure. " those red orbs they helped you heal right?" Ragna blinked before gaining a dark look telling her.

"No." Compa could tell Ragna was lying it came out of anything he hit with those darkness infused attacks from his right arm. She swallowed out of nervousness saying to Ragna clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Please you're really hurt and..and I want to help you." the sad eyes aimed at him want to turn his head in shame, what was wrong with him? why was he being affected by this now? Those questions whipped around in his mind before she said " the others need you to fight with them, I can only really heal them aren't you worried they could get hurt?" that made him sigh closing his eyes while listening to the sounds of the battle a mere few feet from him.

There was taunts, silent hisses of pain, and the familiar sound of clashing blades it reminded him all too well of things he'd rather forget. "Goddamnit they need me, what am I doing here on the ground?" Ragna thought angry at himself he'd been acting stupid, and now he had to go hurt someone who'd been trying to help him this whole time. Raising his right arm he let Compa go to take it and he told her his eyes holding a lost look."Sorry..." he wanted to say more but couldn't bring himself to do continue as he felt Compa's hand wrap in his and she smiled even as the dark aura trailed onto her own arm.

"Hmm it feels weird and, it stings a little," Compa told Ragna before after the amount of smoke coming off of his wounds dwindled until it stopped completely Ragna let her go. Compa stumbled a bit as Ragna raised himself up and looked at her asking.

"You alright?" she looked at him motioning that he should move on ahead without her so she could catch her breath. Ragna nodded before heading straight at the white-haired bitch silently running at her, leaping into a lunging spin kick.

(Neptunia Battle theme)

"Ragna?" Neptune's voice came out with a large amount of surprise while IF more or less hissed it out not wanting him to get injured any further. The man's darkness covered foot slammed against the white-haired woman's blade holding him in the air as he growled out at the woman.

"So who are you and where do you get off stabbing me in the chest." the woman stayed silent with an intense glare which served to hide the shock flying through her mind as she thought.

"Impossible, how could this man still be standing? Between my stab and the monster's attacks he should be still critically injured or even dying how is he standing." The woman then sighed before saying with her own scowl all the while attempting to push Ragna back. "You don't have the obligation to know that!" she was just barely capable to push Ragna off of her weapon, though as he landed she dived in for another stab.

Right as it seemed the blade would plant itself back into Ragna's chest cavity he shifted to the side dodging the stab while grabbing the weapon's blade with his right arm. He told the girl "Hm shit like that doesn't work twice!" he delivered a strong uppercut that sent her flying upwards and Ragna stood up quickly delivering a strong kick to her back sending the woman crashing into the rock wall. (music pause)

"Ragna what are you doing? I told you to stay back didn't I." Ragna sighed shaking his head before looking at Neptune, his gaze moved to the Azure before saying.

"Sorry for all the reckless shit I've been doing, some things brought back bad memories, it's nothing to worry about it I'm over it now. " Ragna then looked at Compa who finally caught up while catching her second wind and looked at the white-haired woman who was giving them trouble telling them." Let's skip the whole work as a team speech and shit we've got a job to turn in." that made Neptune sigh before remarking

"It seems at least your attitude has returned." IF gave a wry look asking him.

"Does this mean I get to learn some stuff about you without having to prove you wrong?" Ragna scoffed at that hoisting blood scythe over his shoulder and responded with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Answer that yourself squirt." that made a tick mark appear above IF's head as she called him a bastard under her breath. Ragna watched the sword he had left on the ground disappear and materialize in the hand of the white-haired woman who only scowled at them. Ragna told the woman "Look, lady, I don't know why you're so determined to off yourself by picking a fight with us but get the hell outta here or else." there was a sense of finality in his voice, it sent chills down the woman's back.

(Unpause Music/Hyperdimension HDD theme)

Ragna adjusted his collar as the woman leaped at him at high speeds before catching the sword with the Azure, tightly gripping the weapon before pulling her in. In seconds her face was covered by his hand as he slammed the back of her head into ground dragging her to his side before tossing the white-haired woman behind himself. "Damn." the woman muttered going to recover only to be assaulted by a mass of fiery explosions with IF yelling out.

"Demon Flames!" the multiple power fire blasts knocked the woman around continuously after they stopped though she once again tried to stabilize herself in the air as Neptune came at her, the woman was just barely able to block the attack though due to her injuries she couldn't even begin to push against the attack. Finally, with a final determined yell, Neptune broke the woman's guard calling out the name of her big attack.

"It's time for Neptune Break!" deep purple energy poured out around Neptune's body as she did a quick slice through the woman, leaving her falling backward in the air as Neptune turned in seconds to deliver a second strike before delivering rapid attacks taking the opponent high into the air. Neptune landed after what seemed to be a final diving strike though she flipped the sword in her hand as it looked like the woman would hit the ground, she flew backward at the white-haired woman doing a rising slash saying "I think it's time..!" Neptune did two more aerial attacks before diving towards the ground once more, this time as a huge amount of energy built up around her. Neptune finished her sentence as she slammed the woman a huge beam of purple and lilac colored energy shooting up into the sky. "For the big finish!"

(Music end)

As Ragna uncovered his eyes after nearly being blinded by Neptune's flashy move, he felt something strongly holding him down to see a face down IF who had been blown off of her feet from the force of the attack and had taken a death grip to the reaper's jacket as to not be knocked off the cliff. " are you and Iffy alright?" Compa called out as she ran over to the reaper who shrugged he was doing pretty well but, the squirt could have been knocked unconscious. Right as he went to criticize the girl, IF had hopped up, her face slightly red at the fact she had about become a kite. She quickly denied any form of injury by saying.

"I'm fine completely fine now let's go see about Nep." Ragna nodded in agreement, with Compa following behind slightly worried that Neptune may have injured herself only to find a still transformed Neptune looking at the white-haired woman's face with a cold stare, though her tone was light.

"So now will you tell me what you know about me." Ragna figured the woman knew something and it pissed him off with how she responded. Like a certain spoiled brat that he really wished he could have gutted at some point the woman hissed out.

"No..No No NO! I ..I won't accept this! Not at all!" She then bolted off making Ragna's eyes steel and his hand flicked upwards as he went to roar out Carnage Scissors Neptune told him.

"There's no need to strike her in the back Ragna..." in a flash, Neptune turned back to normal "let's go after her on foot like a team." Ragna rolled his eyes as the group went to give chase. (Minutes later)

IF growled looking at Neptune saying to the energetic girl "Neptune I get you may have blown all your stamina fighting against that woman, but I don't see why you need Ragna to carry you!?" Neptune gave a wry grin while hugging Ragna's neck, making the reaper growl in displeasure at the spoiled girl especially as she told IF.

"Aww Iffy are you jealous that Rags is giving me a piggyback ride, I bet he'd give you one if just asked." IF's face turned red at that before denying the idea that she was getting jealous because the red-coated man, who had been throwing himself in harm's way was giving her annoying friend a piggyback ride.

"No way am I jealous.." she then tried to think of something logical to explain her interest and covered with "I mean Ragna already has to carry his sword, and with your diet, I doubt you're a light carry." that made Neptune stick her tongue out while Compa laughed lightly and Ragna made the comment.

"Geez what are you highschoolers and get off of my back!" he was able to get the pink haired girl removed from him, and to be honest he hadn't noticed she was there until IF had mentioned that Neptune was catching a ride. "Either she doesn't weigh much or I've gotten that used to hauling way too much weight on my back." That's when the group caught sight of someone pretty far ahead and Neptune bolted at her with IF quickly giving chase, Compa following behind her and Ragna just sighing while scratching his head before running after them.

Neptune dashed into the back of the girl who was just seemingly wandering on the path saying "gotcha!" the girl who Neptune wrapped her arms around made a frightened noise. "gotta catch 'em all!" Ragna and the other two girls had caught up as the girl Neptune had captured..if you even could call it that stammered an also stuttered out a bunch of why's and what's. Before Neptune could continue the joke of an interrogation, Ragna pulled Neptune off the girl by her collar and told her.

"You tackled into someone completely different than who we were looking for you moron." Neptune blinked realizing that her red-coated cohort wasn't lying so in response she told him comically.

"Gee willickers Ragman your right." Ragna simply dropped her onto the ground thinking she was trying to insult him as Compa smiled slightly unnerved at how easily Ragna let Neptune's head hit the ground. The girl still in a state of slight shock loudly with her words coming out quickly "Wh..why are you here?" Neptune picked herself up rubbing her head first telling Ragna.

"Rags are ya trying to give me a concussion that hurt man." Ragna rolled his eyes keeping himself from making a comment as Neptune told the girl with ribbons. "Um...were looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by?" Ragna didn't like this and stepping next to IF as Neptune continued chatting with her he asked.

"Tch this can't be a coincidence right?" IF nodded this was very convenient to run into someone completely off guard and replied to Ragna.

"I have to agree with you there, but there's nothing that doesn't say that it is either." Ragna nodded before trying to think of something before remembering the woman before looked similar to Neptune when she transformed and hell they even had the same symbol in their eyes. Instead of bringing it up though Ragna kept it to himself if it did turn out the girl in front of them was that white-haired woman, well he'd hope she'll have turned a new leaf by then. Ragna then thought "Tch, either way, I'm sure I'm going to get another pain in the ass to deal with." Neptune then turned to her friends pulling the black haired girl over saying.

"Guys sooo this is Noire.." the now named Noire looked at the group in front of her and, showed some form of nervousness as her eyes aimed at Ragna who simply regarded her with a nod before saying.

"Great Neptune, you just have to bring a new reason for me to have a headache don't you?" Nep simply smiled at Ragna as Noire gained a slightly irked look at the man telling him.

"Hold it we only just met like why are you saying I'm going to be a headache?" Ragna scoffed he had a pretty good reason really and replied to Noire with a sigh.

"Tch the last person who wore ribbons in her hair that I knew was a brat," that made Noire gain a tick mark above her head while Ragna continued " a sadistic runt, " another tick mark appeared on Noire's head as Ragna finished "and an absolute pain in my ass with how much she enjoyed insulting me," Noire growled out.

"I am nothing like that don't compare me to someone you knew just because I'm wearing ribbons in my hair." Ragna looked at her with a serious look that surprised her.

"Prove me wrong then." it was a direct challenge to her that made Neptune and Compa surprised while IF had an idea of what Ragna was doing. In IF's mind, she thought.

"I get it if she's the woman from before then, between getting insulted so much and suddenly being challenged by him she would attack him. " there was a moment of silence before Noire narrowed her eyes she didn't like this guy's tone with her at all, but she needed to wait to attack Neptune and her friends so she responded.

"Of course I will, and make you regret ever challenging me to anything!" Ragna chuckled serious one wasn't she, he had been expecting a sword being swung at him though. "What's so funny?" Noire questioned noticing Ragna's light chuckle he had done pretty well at hiding. Ragna told her while relaxing himself.

"Tch well at least you seem to take things more seriously than that..." he was about to say something along the lines of stupid three-souled brat, but instead went with "than she did." Compa finally realized something pointing at Ragna and saying.

"Hold it, Mr. Ragna, you-you're comparing her to someone from your past right?" Ragna blinked at the girl with a dead-pan stare he nodded slowly as IF blinked before telling Ragna.

"Didn't you say we wouldn't be hearing anything about your past?" Ragna rolled his eyes these girls were a hand-full but, thought slightly guilty.

"Geez, these two are acting way to shocked at a simple comparison.." Ragna then responded to them.

"If your going continue acting like this I might just stop but, either way comparing Ribbons over there to an annoying runt I knew in the past isn't too big of a hint for you." Noire then was getting pretty annoyed at the man saying.

"it's not even a comparison you don't even know how I act, like besides that did you call me ribbons?" Ragna nodded and Neptune gave a sly smile laughing out.

"Aww Noire you and, Raggy are getting along he's even given you your first pet name now your not friendless!" it was a mocking cheer that made Noire turn to Neptune about to deny the idea that she didn't have any friends. Compa looked at IF and giggled saying.

"It looks like we have a new addition to the group." IF gave a small smile though she was more than suspicious of this Noire person IF turned to look at Ragna who was simply overlooking Neptune's antics waiting for his cue to separate the two girls. Finally responding to Compa.

"Yeah, I guess we do.." So with Noire now in tow and Ragna seeming to have returned to normal headed back to Chian's cafe.

-reviews-

Blitznuetral69 - sorry for not having it happen but, I hope I'm at least making an entertaining read for you

RedBurningDragon- I hope you're enjoying the fic and thank you for reminding me about kid IF just makes me want to upload this stuff quicker to get to the third game.

Kamecolin- Ragna should but, it's not like he's too accustomed to it don't worry a shift will occur later on.

black sun 123-Nice to see you again and thanks for the support. Sorry about the vote but, I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

ArmantusCumPinnae- Thank you for the comment and the support along with the opinion about my idea of having an upload schedule. I would like to address though that chapters are probably 3,000 to 2,500 words long sorry to disappoint there but, between being a senior and helping around my house it's difficult to focus on longer chapters while releasing them in a resonable time frame. I hope you can understand.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Cooking Reaper

(At Lastation)

As they walked into the town Neptune had a cheerful smile as she said with a wide smile "Lastation I'm home." Ragna rolled his eyes while doing his best to ignore Neptune's smile which had taken a creepy turn. IF told Neptune with a slightly annoyed look. "Can you get the creepy smile off your face?" Neptune teased IF with a smirk saying.

"Aww, Iffy are you still holding a grudge cause Rags gave me a piggyback ride?" wanting to defuse the situation to buy himself some peace and quiet Ragna growled out "Can it, you two.." he then turned to Noire asking in his usual gruff tone, "Tch so you beginning to remember anything ribbons?" Neptune pitched in as well saying

"Any sparks lighting up from being here." Noire gave a small nod no at both of them before verbally responding " No..not really." the response was a good attempt at a lie in Ragna's opinion and it seemed to win over Neptune and Compa..not that it was the hardest. Noire then inquired to Neptune "And why would coming here do anything for my lost memories?" Neptune replied with a hopeful look.

"Well, here and the dungeon is so close together I thought that you might be from here, I'm guessing that Rags had the same idea right?" Ragna merely nodded allowing Neptune to think what she wanted. Noire then looked first at Neptune asking her "You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?"

Neptune blinked at the question thinking for a second about how to answer it as Noire also looked over at Ragna whose, hakama was still plastered with blood asking the same thing over without the part about memory loss. Neptune was first to answer saying "Heh, well, not that great really." Ragna was next though he decided to aim his eyes off to the side both to bother her and to conceal the suspicious look that he naturally gave her every so often, " Believe me Ribbons this is nothing, just worry about yourself." It got a reaction out of Noire for sure.

"Y...You err I'm trying to be like nice to you and you're being so rude." Noire growled while IF shook her head "here they go again." she thought slightly annoyed at just how much Ragna had been keeping his attention painted on Noire, seriously Ragna and Noire bickered for an hour or so just on the way here alone. IF was about to walk over to break up the fight and get a few words into the Grim Reaper as the one character who seemingly laid forgotten spoke up " it , Noire was supposed to be friends!"

It was Compa who seemed pretty agitated at the both of them, even she, it seemed had a limit to how long her presence could be ignored. Ragna raised an eyebrow before relenting, he'd rather not get a free check-up from his "team's" resident nurse. Noire similarly just released a scoff turning her head in a huffy way as a sign acceptance. IF decided to take a stand next to Ragna saying "Man I've gotten pretty tired and, hungry."

Compa quickly realized what IF was doing joining in saying "I know let's have dinner for Noire, and then uhh.." she thought for a moment before saying" we can have a pillow fight." Ragna grumbled about them being childish as IF commented "Eh pillow fight aside, dinner sounds good. Let's go."

(Chian's Cafe)

"Chian we beat up that monster good." Ragna held down a scoff sure they beat it all right, his eyes aimed at his right arm. His gaze didn't go unnoticed by both Noire and IF who both wondered about his powers. Chian showed her happiness with a wide grin saying " Really?! That's great! Now I don't have to worry about the supplies." Compa cheered silently while IF gave a confident grin "Looks like our first assignment in Lastation is a success." Ragna nodded in agreement while Chian took notice of Noire.

Chian looked at Noire before asking" Hm? It looks like you've got someone new there. Who is she? " Not even Noire herself could beat out Ragna who responded with "She's an annoying ribbon headed amnesiac." Noire quickly growled at Ragna going to respond as IF explained "She's Noire. She was hurt and lost her memory, so we brought her with us." Chian looked over Noire while she was arguing with Ragna IF walked over determined to stop the fight from escalating.

Chian blinked in surprise it took her moments to realize that this Noire girl was familiar saying " I've seen her before...C-C-Could it be...? Lady Black Heart?!" that made the group look surprised with Compa getting an unnerved look saying "Noire...Lady Black Heart?" Neptune in reaction gained a very joking and playful (along with a memeable) look saying in a mischevious tone "What?!" her face turned to a more worried expression saying. "News at 10: "the girl who lost her memory was actually the CPU?"

This made Ragna think of quite the theory which could explain more than a few things about Neptune, that is after getting his eyes on her. Noire panicked suddenly saying "No, wait! What are you talking about?!" she then quickly scattered out "I'm ah, I like to cosplay and, um...I totally love Lady Black Heart, so." she tried to compose herself while her cheeks burned red in embarrassment while Ragna thought " She's about as much of a smooth talker as Noel is a good cook."

Chian gave a slightly disappointed look while trying to keep a neutral tone while responding " You had me fooled there. I seriously thought you were the lady in person." Ragna's eye twitched for a mere second he was shocked they weren't really buying that lame excuse right? Compa then followed up with a saddened expression on her face "Too bad. If Noire was the CPU, I'm sure Chian's wishes could be heard." Ragna ran his hand in his hair while resigning to the fact that everyone besides IF was completely hopeless.

Neptune had a teasing tone with a friendly smile as she said to Noire" Oh, you, Noire. Causing all this ruckus." Ragna wanted to comment on the fact that Nep was, in fact, the last person who should be getting complacent with anyone but, let it be finding this show entertaining. Noire had finally composed herself completely as Neptune also let slip "but, you cosplaying as a goddess all the time is super creepy." Noire's face went into a state of shock saying "Wha.?!"

Noire quickly responded to Neptune, her tone showing she was more than offended by the shot taken at her " Don't call me creepy! I can't help it, I have my reasons!" Ragna was getting pretty tired with their little argument and was going to stop it before IF beat him to it saying "Now, now, you two. This isn't a place to argue." she then turned to Chian telling her " Chian, we're going to be leaving now, but is there anything else?"

Chian gave a look of slight surprise asking "So soon? Let me at least treat you to some good eating first." that made Neptune look up with stars in her eyes while Ragna stood up for another reason. Ragna looked at Chian and asked her "Mind if I help out with the cooking?" everyone in the room gave Ragna shocked looks making the reaper sweatdrop.

Neptune was the first to say anything asking "Whaaa Rags you can cook?" It was then followed up with Compa saying in an innocently oblivious tone "I thought wouldn't be that type of person.." IF then went on with "Eh I figured beating the shit out of stuff was all you were good at." then Noire finished off with "I just met you..." at that point, the sweat drop was replaced with tick marks and Ragna snapped roaring out in anger.

"You bastards don't just assume shit because of how I look!" (seconds later) all four girls had red bumps on their head from the reaper getting fed up with their insults, though Noire just mumbled she hadn't said anything wrong. After that Ragna took a deep breath walking into the back with Chian to get some food ready.

(A few minutes of Cooking Later)

Ragna leaned his back against the divider between the kitchen and the bar area as he watched his party members try the food made from his and Chian's efforts. Neptune scarfed down the food ravenously while the other three were unnerved at her, taking time with their meals., Neptune's eyes gleamed like stars asking " Oh my god this hamburger is insanely good who made this?" Ragna motioned to Chian who told her.

"It's from my mother's pride menu. Happy to know you're all enjoying it." Noire complimented the food as she inquired about the validity of her getting to eat from is as part of the party" It's really lavish, but are you sure I can join as well." Ragna beat out Chian to the response with him bluntly telling Noire "Shut up and eat ribbons." that made Noire scowl at Ragna.

IF then followed up with a slight taunt to her tone "Yes, enjoy it. Oh, but it doesn't come with a "pillow fight", though." that made Noire gain a slight blush while gaining a huffy look "Th-That's Neptune and Ragna's fault. It's not like I wanted to do anything to "her" " there was an emphasis on her there, making IF gain a teasing smile while in her mind she was giving off a sigh of relief for some reason or another. "Sure, whatever you say. I understand."

Before Noire could respond to IF's messing with her, Neptune made a noise of disgust before saying "Blech...who added these eggplants?! They deserve to die." Compa gave a confused look asking "Nep-Nep you don't like eggplants?" Neptune gave a quick rebuke shocked at how Compa easily ate the plant " Don't like? More like hate! How can you eat those purple husks, Compa?" Neptune then gained her joking face again saying " I know! Food can sometimes jog your memories, right? Let's have Noire eat it?"

Ragna countered Neptune before Noire could begin to make a rebuke his own smirk painted on his face "that so, wouldn't it be better for you to eat it then?" the color drained from Neptune's face at the sudden shot from Ragna and IF jumped in as well saying "Neptune, your not a small kid. Quit being picky and eat. " In seconds Ragna laughed to himself as it developed from a small argument to IF stuffing the eggplants down Neptune's throat.

Compa gave a look mixed between being happy and a little worried about how much noise they were making. Noire instead was just happy she hadn't had such a lively dinner, to say the least. Compa turned to Ragna noticing something " what did you make out of everything?" Noire wondered about that as well and they both sweatdropped at Ragna's response "I did the eggplants.." before he could finish he could hear Neptune curse his name while being stuffed with eggplants" and the soup that the squirt drank down."

They both looked at the empty bowl then to the pot that was pretty much empty also even though not even minutes before Neptune began choking on eggplants it was full. "Either way you seem to be enjoying this whole mess," Ragna said while having his eyes aim at Noire, who nodded in agreement saying "It's definitely interesting that's for sure."

Compa smiled before telling Noire with a grin "Well don't worry since your coming with us, you'll get to experience even more of this." Noire muttered something under her breath before asking "Is there anything I can help you with?" Compa gave a slightly surprised look "Noire? Help us?" Neptune hopped over asking " oh is Noire going to be fighting with us?"

Noire nodded in response before telling Neptune "Yes, I'm pretty strong so I could help everyone out a bit." Ragna poked fun at Neptune right after Noire was done talking with " Oh did you get finished being fed like a four-year-old?" Neptune went to retort as IF sighed while Compa tried to talk Neptune and Ragna down as Noire gave a slightly sad smile conflicted about what she should do about Neptune in the future.

Reviews-  
Nightnightsky- yeah I thought it would be a good comparison but, then I noticed that it sounded that I was more speaking about Platinum than everyone's favorite loli vampire.

RedBurningDragon -Yeah I realized that after posting which is why I edited it to be him comparing Noire to Platnium.

Wlyman2009- Yeah you kinda reminded me of Plat's existence.

Kerrowe- thank you for the comments, advice, and support. I hope this chapter shows some form of improvement to you and if it doesn't I'm sorry I'm still trying my hardest to get better.

Author's notes -  
1\. it's a short chapter I'm sorry but schoolwork is becoming ever more important as time passes.

2\. I may have the next chapter of the Nanbaka x Touhou fanfic up by Friday though it may take longer.

3 I hope you all are enjoying my story and remember I'm open to comments, flames(when they're to be constructive) or just general advice.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Enter Avenir

(With the Party)

They had just been sent out by Chian just after Noire had decided to join them, for another more simplistic job. "Could you test out the new weapon that I'm going to exhibit technology expo?" Ragna didn't mind it at first especially when she showed the weapon off it seemed like something Neptune would have no trouble using.

"So why," he grumbled mentally while hoisting the two-handed sword over his shoulder with just his right hand "am I stuck using this damn thing?" his mood turned sour the moment Chian asked him to use it and, he only really accepted it because of how he knew just how dangerous an angry woman could be. For as many complaints as he had, he did at least have to compliment how sturdy the weapon was and just how light it was for its length.

"Though it's quite unfortunate let's start working for Avenir..." Ragna gave a small scowl at the sky thinking "Right working for an asshole company, that's our enemy joy." it seemed him and Neptune at least had similar views on working for someone who they were competing against.

"Please don't say that out loud." IF said with a nervous and disgruntled look while Compa told IF with her own look of nervousness "Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth..." Ragna rolled his eyes telling them both with a hint of annoyance in his tone "Look she doesn't need to hold back, I don't like this any more than she does and more than willing to give my two bits."

Noire then came jogging up to the group with Ragna giving a sweatdrop at noticing what she was wearing. The twin-tailed girl had on a pair of red glasses and told the group with a small smile "Sorry for the wait. It took a while for me to get ready." Neptune looked weirded out asking Noire "Huh? Noire, what's with the eyeglasses?"

Noire responded confidently "Oh you mean these?" Neptune then gained a playful tone saying "I bet you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on." Noire replied with "O-of course not! Who would do such a shameful thing!?" Ragna jumped in on it telling her "The type of person who wears too many ribbons and cosplays."

Noire turned on her heel to direct a strong glare onto Ragna saying "Hold it who asked for your opinion?!" IF gained a strong tone of dislike and only noticeable to Noire a hint of defense as she growled out "Hold it you can stop right there. Neptune and, Noire you can continue that later while Ragna you're the most adult here I expect you to keep them in check not encourage their childish behavior."

The reaper narrowed his eyes while making a grunting noise thinking "Your one to talk pipsqueak." after that, the party moved to meet the client from Avenir.

(A minute of walking later)

"Nice to meet you. I've been waiting." a man stood in a suit with a hand out towards Ragna. After they had moved along the path for a short while and encountered their client. Ragna brushed the hand away saying "Just get on with the job." The man seemed a bit surprised at Ragna's cold way of regarding him, but the reaper couldn't help it the man's eyes screamed that there was something more to him, something similar to a snake's.

Compa quickly tried to recover the situation saying" that's rude," Compa stepped forwards shaking the man's hand apologizing with "sorry about he's a bit cold around new people." the man replied with a friendly smile "Oh no it's fine, I can tell from just his look that he is quite the serious person and no fan of pleasantries. My name is Ganache a pleasure to meet you all."

Ganache's head turned to deliver the smile onto Ragna who turned his head while adjusting his collar thinking "Something about this guy makes me want to skewer him, tch." He was really praying this wasn't going to turn into another NOL situation with this Ganache guy being a Hazama esque prick. Ganache then went on to explain their job just as another man arrived this one also dressed to the nines.

"Ah, sir your right on time to explain the job to the group who picked up the job." Ganache said with a cheerful tone as the older businessman simply gave the group a stone-faced look. " Fine, I've only got half a moment before needing to get ready for the meeting at four."

"I'm the president of Avenir Singe and what I need you to do is simple," the president impatiently looked at his watch before scowling out" Damn, I can't waste time here Ganache you tell them I've got places to be." Ganache waved as the president of the company stormed off before giving off a small laugh telling the group "Oh don't mind him he's a very hard working man."

Ganache then rubbed the back of his head asking "So where were we?" while Compa, IF and Neptune blinked in disbelief Ragna and Noire didn't seem all too surprised with Noire saying "Well you were getting on with telling us our job." Ragna followed her up with "Could please hurry this whole damn thing up, I'm startin to get pissed off with all this waiting around."

"Right, right sorry it's just that with the expo coming up everyone is on quite the rush hours haha." his laugh held a cheeriness that did well in covering how actually dry it was "Anywho, as the president said it's pretty simple we want to build a new factory in the area and, the people surveying it keep getting attacked by the local wildlife." The scowl Ragna had before, now was even more menacing with his eyes practically beaming at the trees off to the right of the party.

Ragna thought bitterly "First I'm helping a company that's against the person we're helping and now I'm going to have to destroy the homes of innocent animals...don't go cursing me chief." This whole deal had brought back a world of pain for him in the form of the forgotten Kaka clan and how he was practically helping in a very similar condemnation for the monsters protecting their home. His bitterness continued further with that idea that in a way he was being forced into taking it a step above the NOl because at least they let the Kaka's to keep living.

Noire and IF had taken a step back from Ragna, his subconscious griping an aura of pure malicious intent form around him. After a deep breath, the aura dissipated as the girls began moving forward into the forest with him walking at a slow pace growling out "Just get it over quick Ragna, and you can feel bad over dinner."

(After awhile later)

"Hmm. I guess it won't be that easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit." Ragna nodded he had to remember that there was a point to this, a pretty stupid one in his mind but a point all the same.

"Yeah it's too bad but, at the very least we can test out Chian's weapon." IF remarked though Ragna coughed at that before reminding the Qutar welding-girl. "Sure "we" are when I'm the damn one stuck using it." it made IF roll her eyes as Noire responded to Ragna first " Well who else would carry that giant thing?"

The weapon in question was a two-handed sword with a slightly outwardly curved blade and purplish energy lining the inward edge of the blade while it gave off a light humming noise. An annoying humming that was only multiplied by Neptune who had decided to do so in rhythm with the weapon the entire walk so far.

Neptune then turned to Noire with a slightly inquisitive look on her face "Speaking of, Noire, you'll be fighting with us, right?" Noire responded with a smile "Yes, that's right." Neptune had a small smile on her face while saying "Is that so, Iffy, Rags..." she had a mischevious look on her face.

"How about we place some bets on puddings, winner takes all!?" IF was about to say the whole thing was childish, but Ragna surprisingly jumped on the idea of adding a bit of competition to the job that was going to leave a bad taste in his mouth. "I don't know about pudding but I'm more than fine with getting a chance to put you brats in your places."

Noire scoffed before also agreeing to the bet telling Ragna with a confident smirk" Is that right? Well sorry to tell you I'm going to be winning and showing you that I'm the strongest here." Ragna replied to that with a challenging look "Put up or shut up Ribbons." the whole thing got a cross look out of IF who told them with a slight twitch to her eye"We have to find monsters first, to begin with."

It wasn't too on purpose but, Ragna's ire was something to be feared among monsters it seemed as none for a good time had shown up. Finally, a small but powerful group came crawling out at the group. Ragna narrowed his eyes saying " Well time to see if this damn thing is even worth using." he flung the hand he had the large prototype sword held in forward the blade just barely missing the ground.

"Yes, it's time to win my pudding hahaha." Neptune had a childish evil cackle while IF and Compa just sighed.

(Merkava theme Unseen Entities)

The first of the monsters to come rushing at the group was a giant blazing wolf, that lunged right at them. The group jumped out of the way of the firey dive though Ragna was forced to throw up his guard with the new sword almost instantly, as the wolf followed through with a burning swipe that clashed against the weapon.

Ragna roared pushing the wolf back before going to deliver a slash with the sword, though the creature tried to jump back quickly it was cut off by Noire who delivered a quick stab to it's back making it leap right into the attack. Unlike Bloodscythe which Ragna had to put a lot of power into cutting with, this weapon was able to cleave the Fenrir in two easily though truth be told it glided through the monster so easily Ragna had about thrown himself forward.

"Tch, this thing's way lighter than Bloodscythe gotta be careful about that for whole new reasons." Noire sweatdropped at seeing how Ragna had done in the monster with a sweatdrop, she didn't even want to think about what he would have done to her if she had stuck around in black heart form." Watch your back Noire!" Neptune jumped to Noire's back blocking the strike of a purrstation4 (yes that is a monster) and kick it back.

"Hey, pipsqueak your up!" Ragna growled while doing a heavy swipe with the sword while covering in darkness to send a wave of energy at the large turtle and normal Fenrir that had come to tag team him. Just as this happened Neptune and Noire also pushed back their pack of 3 purrstations into one bundled up as a group while IF's hand glowed an eerie pure white. "Here it comes, La Delphinus!" a beam of pure light blasted out of the ground below the monsters which became mere shadows before being wiped out by the magic.

(Music end)

Ragna swiped the sword off to his right while turning his back to where the enemies had been saying "Tch, don't pick off more than you can chew damn monsters." Compa gave a small clap saying "You all did so well." Noire and Neptune just both looked at Ragna before complaining about the fact that he had done cool pose when he didn't even deal the final hit. "Who cares it's not like we live in a game or some stupid shit like that?"

IF then walked over to the four with a dominant smile telling them"Either way on the topic of games, I won the bet." while Ragna didn't complain or argue he was a little surprised the twerp would go for a low victory like that, Neptune and Noire, though they vocally showed how they felt.

"What the Iffy, how can you pull such a betrayal you're supposed to be the clean-cut character!?" Neptune exclaimed while Noire hissed out "you weren't even part of the bet, to begin with!" Compa went to calm them down as IF held a confident grin towards Ragna before saying "So Ragna?" the grim reaper grunted wondering what the runt was after.

"You see I was wondering if you could do something for me since I'm pretty tired of walking." Ragna rolled his eyes he should have seen this coming and sighed out to her "Your really doing aren't you?" IF suddenly gained a more bashful expression saying "Y..yes and hey what's with the look of hopelessness!?" Ragna knelt down and told IF "Just shut up and get on or you're walking, your winning be damned you low shooting pipsqueak." the insult made IF give a huffy response "Y..you bastard why do you have to be so damn cold about this." IF hopped onto Ragna's back awkwardly trying to not brush too closely against Bloodscythe.

This got a soft giggle from Compa who found the scene endearing and cute while Neptune and Noire seemed to gain more teasing expressions. "So we're totally getting those two together right?" Neptune muttered with a dark grin and Noire nodded in agreement before responding " Yes and even if it doesn't work we'll get her back for this "victory" of hers."

(After an amount of wandering)

It had been arguably around ten to twenty minutes of wandering around looking for the leader of the small packs of monsters that had attacked them every so often. Neptune looked at how IF was still riding on Ragna's back making her gain that teasing smile saying "Geez Iffy you're clinging to Rags back pretty hard huh?" The girl went to deny it while Ragna just scowled telling pretty much immediately where this was going.

"Yeah your totally hanging onto him tight and like what's with that embarrassed face?" IF hissed out "Sh..shut up your just jealous you guys have to walk." Ragna went to give his two bits when Compa defused the situation saying "Well, um what's the monster that we are supposed to be looking for look like?"

That made Noire blink and IF pretty much snap to attention leaping off the reaper's back while composing herself the best she could while saying "I..if it's leading the monsters around here it should be pretty big." Noire and Neptune kept laughing to themselves as Compa continued with "Well it 'll be hard to find especially if we have to cover the entire forest. Oh, maybe we could find someone to point us in the right direction."

Ragna severely doubted that, and he had no problem voicing his opinion on it "Yeah there's not a chan..." before he could finish he was cut off by a voice saying "My, my, to see familiar faces here accompanied with one I don't recognize." Ragna held the prototype blade at the ready as a girl walked up to the group. (So I can't really describe MAGES. outfit well so please forgive me now)

The girl wore a witch hat that was decorated with gear-like chains and the rim held a white insignia with lines going around it. She wore a black-white collared dress with a dark grey undershirt (is that what that is?) with a red tie. Her eyes were a dark blue that turned lighter near the bottom of the Iris and light blue hair that matched the bottom of her eyes. Just under her right eye is a mole (i think that's what you'd call it?)

"Now, now please refrain from getting hastily in a fight with me a friend of a friend is a friend all the same." the girl's statement to Ragna didn't make the reaper drop his guard. Noire looked at the girl with an unsure look asking "So who are you...?" The girl gave a bright smile to Noire in response it was friendly and to Ragna at least, it looked like it was one you would give to an old friend

"My name, you ask?" the girl questioned before a moment of realization appeared in her eyes and the smile deepened as she said "Yes, of course... You can call me MAGES..." Neptune then repeated the name wrongly leaving Ragna to wonder if she had a problem at pronouncing names that weren't her own. Neptune then blinked after MAGES. corrected her leaving Ragna to debate in his mind about the new arrival. "This is all too convenient here and what does she mean by familiar faces?" it made the reaper uneasy the last time the last two people Neptune had been familiar with ended up with some pretty major fights and some nasty wounds.

Ragna didn't keep to his thoughts long hearing something that caught his interest "You said something similar the last time too." Ragna was getting a very bad feeling from all this but, decided to let whatever happen to happen. "So you know Neptune huh?" Ragna held the sword at his shoulder while MAGES. nodded with Compa cheering out "Nep-Nep we finally found someone who knows you."

"Hmm from the way it sounds, it looks like Neptune lost her memory." Neptune was surprised and Compa questioned how the girl had figured it out "With my expertise, I can extract truth from mere words." that left Compa, Neptune and Noire confused while Ragna simply thought "She isn't even in my top ten when it comes to being cryptic. Seeing how his party was stressing their minds he simplified it for them "She meant she used context clues, you morons."

"Anyways I'm sad to tell you I will be of little use to you for the moment." that made Compa confused more than she was already while MAGES went onto explain "To put it simply, I am from another dimension the Neptune you are all familiar with is not the one I am acquaintances with." IF then showing how sharp she began questioning MAGES. as Ragna thought about what he just heard.

"Someone else from another world huh, this whole mess keeps getting stranger by the second." MAGES. then had stepped forward walking around the grim reaper, eyeing him, sizing him up as if trying to learn just who he is or was. "Hmmm how unique, you carry the weight of death on your shoulders don't you?" it was a question that left Ragna with narrowed eyes at the witch, who in turn simply smirked while going to leave though she turned to Ragna and the party.

"Neptune, you've gained quite the enigma one that's branded an abyss of shadow that no light could ever escape from I do hope you're careful and I bid you all a farewell." Ragna's narrowed eyes turned to a full scowl, she knew about the Azure at least to some extent somehow. the reaper's eyes glided to his right arm "An abyss of darkness huh," he thought "that's a nice way of putting it."

Feeling the aura coming off of Ragna the girls quickly tried to figure out something to calm the reaper down. Neptune with a teasing look told IF "Hey Iffy why don't you go sweet talk him, he likes you the most you know." Noire then joined in with "Yeah like you should hurry before he blows a gasket or something." Compa then went to actually offer assistance saying "I'll go help you If...eep!" her mouth was silenced by Neptune's hand who sweatdropped.

"You are all hopeless I just want you to know that." IF sighed out while cautiously moving towards the agitated reaper. "Hey, Ragna you're kinda scaring the others..like badly." IF thought about what MAGES. had left with while Ragna's eyes turned to the three girls behind them, all three freezing at his stare. Ragna shook his head he wasn't doing this again so he took a very deep breath, calmed himself down and told IF "I'm fine, let's get this done already."

"This guy just what did MAGES. mean by that darkness thing was she referencing his powers?" It kept bothering IF even after she lead the group to where the monster would be...  
Chapter 8 end Reviews-

RedBurningDragon- thanks for the comments and support!

Wlyman2009 - It's cool man and to be fair I would have been reminded anyways since I've been playing cross tag far too much for my own good.

3\. Kerrowe- thank for the continued support and advice, I thank you for helping me advance my writing capabilities.


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Shadow of Rebellion

(In the Forest with the party)

As the party got to where the main monster of the area was supposedly at there was nothing there. The group cautiously began looking around the circular clearing of the forest, with it seemingly being empty. "Hey, you sure this is where it's supposed to be?" Ragna growled at IF who answered with "Yeah unless that MAGES. girl was lying." that made the reaper grumble in annoyance.

"Aww cheer up Rags I'm sure that big bad monster'll come out eventually ah I know!" Neptune leaped at Noire pushing the girl into the middle of the circle screaming out "Heyyy you big monster there's a tasty looking Noire here that may or may not be into vo..!" she was slapped in the back of the head by Ragna who scowled "Will you stop that?!" Neptune only muttered that he wasn't fun to which he scoffed at while going over to Noire.

Noire had picked herself up about to leap over to Neptune to start a fight before suddenly Ragna lunged at her tossing her to the ground getting a loud eep from her. "Wh..what was that for you brute!" Noire snarled while IF simply seethed with silent jealously that Ragna was pushing Noire down and Neptune had to teasingly comment "Oh Rags what a daring thing to do~"

The reaper growled before quickly kicking Noire back before raising the prototype weapon to guard and the party watched as the reaper was dragged backward. Ragna then repelled the force pushing him with a hard push against it, though the red-coated man didn't get a second to reprieve as the air in front of him shimmered. An unhinged maw of fangs came slamming at Ragna who responded with a wide slash, the blade clashed against the monster's teeth which creepily enough wriggled whipping around like living tendrils.

After Ragna pushed the creature back a second time he noticed the smoke rising and, looked at the ground where it's saliva had dripped onto the ground. "Your kidding," Ragna narrowed his eyes in annoyance the saliva was acting like an acid, he then looked at the prototype weapon no saliva on the blade...this time. The reaper made a noise before tossing the weapon to the side and, cracking his knuckles at the floating maw of wobbling teeth, Noire called out to Ragna "Wh..what are you doing you moron?!"

"I'm kicking this thing's ass..." it took a moment for Ragna to look at the girls growling out "Hold it, why the hell aren't you all helping!?" IF then growled out "I'd love to b..but I c..can't move. " Compa followed up with "I..I'm so...sorry, Mr. Ra..ragna neither c..can I." Neptune also told him "M..me too." the reaper scowled before muttering "This just couldn't get any worse could it?"

Ragna then regarded the invisible monster with "Alright ass wipe show yourself so we can get this over with." the reaper doubted the creature understood him, though he got a hiss in response before the teeth in the maw settled inside as the creature removed the only physical clue to its presence. The Reaper closed his eyes before dodging the creature trying to slam into him from behind then in retaliation, Ragna delivered a left hook straight into the thing's nose.

The strike made the creature recoil before suddenly the mouth opened again except as Ragna went to retreat a blast of pure purple smoke slammed into him. IF went wide-eyed thinking "Acidic saliva, living teeth, perfect camoflouge, the ability to paralyze multiple people and now weird purple smoke...it can't be." IF then called out to Ragna loudly "Don't breathe that stuff in Ragna it's a hallucanagenic!"

Noire looked at IF asking "do you know what it is?" IF wanted to nod while doing everything she could to try and get back control of her shaking body. "It's a monster known as a dreamscape serpent illusive and thought to be the only endangered monster species." IF was going to call out to Ragna again only to see the reaper have a look she'd never seen on him before one that spoke a large measure of denial. (Blazblue Stardust Memory)

They watched how Ragna took a step back while pulling bloodscythe out aiming the weapon at where the illusion was likely standing. "I..It ca..can't be S...Saya." Ragna stuttered out lowly.

There wasn't a way this could be possible it was Saya albeit in her Izanami persona but, Saya all the same. "What's wrong big brother why do you look so frightened it just me your little sister?" that tone she held it was fake Ragna had to remind himself that before this thing showed up IF had warned him that the smoke was going to make him hallucinate.

Ragna tried to calm himself down by a considerable amount while returning himself to a combat stance while saying "Tch your not Saya, I buried that hatchet already." he waited for the snake to come lunging at him from the shadows, he didn't need to see the damn thing just it's soul. Saya's voice rang out in his ears as he tried to focus on where the snake was hiding "How cruel big brother I thought you loved me, do..don't you? y..you cherish me ri..right?"

That made Ragna tremble he did his best to squelch the emotions bubbling in his stomach the monster was waiting for a moment of weakness. The Reaper muttered out a response though "O..of course I cherish you, Jin to your my family how couldn't I?" that's when the hurt tone disappeared and one of jealousy rose up "This isn't about the ice cold idiot, he was always so mean to me and making me cry it isn't fair! Why bring him up when he doesn't deserve your love I've done so much to be with you."

"S..stop it, you..your not Saya not the one that was my sister so shut up!" he had raised his voice while throwing his eyes open to glare at the illusion though now instead of Izanami, it was the young girl of his past before the day that burned his will of revenge into his soul. Her shimmering eyes burned into him and he did his best to hold back any tears saying "N..no matter how you change in the end yo..you aren't her."

The tiny girl buried his face into his stomach whining out "Nu-13, Mu-12, and Lamda-11 all of them built in my image to remind you of who you need to protect, who you need to love and so you'd never forget me. Big brother, you'll never do that right? you'd never silence me." It made Ragna go wide-eyed, those words hurt more than anything. His biggest crime, the one thing he couldn't forgive himself for was that he did silence her once already, he had taken his own sister's life.

Ragna shook with every movement as he pulled away from the illusion and brought bloodscythe up with a jittery arm. The illusion version of Saya gained a frightened look on her face and asked: "Br..brother are you?" The reaper said "I..I'm sorry." before with a quick swing he tore through the illusion with his sword and in response to the silence dropped to one knee. (Music Shift Gluttony Fang 2)

"Yo..you bastard," Ragna growled as the serpent went lunge down at him from above "How dare you, use her image like that you son of a bitch!" Ragna roared as dodged the creature's bite before slamming his fist into its midsection. He dragged the serpent with the strike as it's camouflage failed and as he made his hand into a large claw he hissed out "Blood Kain!"

He didn't even flinch as the Azure recoiled against him he didn't need the Idea Engine against this thing, and he was too angry to care about the pain. "If you wanted to die then, get ready cause I'm not going to be merciful." He crushed the claw down making an explosion of darkness that made the serpent howl in pain. Before the creature could even attempt a recovery he threw himself into the air with bloodscythe in a semi-transformed state using the glowing red blade to sever the serpent's head.

Ragna then landed darkness covering the reaper's body as the half-transformed sword sparked with blue energy from the Azure. As the serpent's body fell towards the ground, Ragna growled out "Now," he twisted around quickly while the crimson scythe blade tore through the ground " die like the bastard you are!" as he swung his weapon the dark aura igniting his red eye with a fiery glow, a wave of pure darkness swallowed the serpent whole.

The darkness rent the serpent's body, the creature's remains cracked before it shattered completely. Broken pieces of pure shadow fading into none existence as Ragna snarled out "Maybe now you snakes will learn to quit fucking with me."

(Music end)

The girls felt the paralyzation over them disappear and, with wide-eyes watched as Ragna fell to a single knee scowling out "D..damnit." He had used way more power than what he was ever planning to, he was too angry to even think of trying to control it. He huffed out a pained sigh his Azure had torn at him pretty bad this time, it had been a long time since he ever used the basic blood kain after all.

"Mr. Ragna! Are you alright?" It was Compa she had bolted over to him the moment she could. The reaper wanted to tell her he was an all that but, Ragna had really misjudged just how strong the grimoire would hit him back for the incomplete activation. He forcefully pushed himself to his feet sheathing bloodscythe, going to check on Chian's weapon.

He then responded to Compa as the other girls came over to her side " Yeah just...just a bit tired." it was an obvious lie and it made Compa give him a pitiful look, one that screamed that he had scared her in the way he wanted to avoid. Neptune could feel the dread filling the air between the reaper who stared at them with a single emerald eye and Compa whose eyes were shimmering close to crying.

Surprisingly it was IF who broke the tension saying "Is the prototype fine?" Ragna looked at the weapon it's silent humming made him nod for once he was happy to hear an annoying noise. As the reaper went to walk over to them, he went straight past the group while replying "Yeah let's get it back to Chian before anything more goes down."

Compa agreed with him today was an emotional rollercoaster for her, but more importantly, she was frightened. Not because of Ragna, he was her friend but her fears were for him those eyes tore into her. That pained, guilty look with hitched breaths, teary eyes and even a hint of finality that's what made her scared.

She wanted to know what causes him that type of pain so she could make it stop hurting, it was her duty as both a nurse and friend. Neptune quickly began deflecting the situation by talking with Noire as IF squeezed Compa's hand after taking her hand gaining her attention.

"Hey uhh I need your help, I...I.." Compa with an almost motherly smile told IF "I know silly, you wanna help to don't you?" IF nodded she didn't like being treated like a child but, what she watched Ragna do it was spine-chilling. She needed to understand him even just a small amount, her curiosity was piqued by MAGES. and she was sure they had gotten the first-class show of what she meant by "abyss of darkness"

Compa comforted IF by petting her head gently, she could feel the worry leaking from the small teen. "When we get to Chian's shop we'll figure out what's going on I promise. " IF responded coughing to take a moment to regain her composure saying " Sure, and quit treating me like a kid!" Compa smiled while giggling hugging IF with an airheaded smile.

(At Chian's Cafe')

Neptune had almost completely recovered from watching's Ragna's rampage and cheerfully called out while entering the cafe' "I'm home!" she then went on with "Chian! We're done testing your weapon!" Ragna did his best to create the illusion of a good mood following up icily " Again I want to remind you I'm the one stuck hauling this damn thing around."

"Aww gee Rags I think ya need to lighten up, that thing was making quick work of monsters and looks a lot lighter than the hunk of metal you usually use. " The grim reaper was about to scowl something out at her in response, but just put a hand to his face repressing a flinch of pain even after an hour's walk his body was still slightly sore from using blood kain.

Chian looked at the group blinking in surprise asking " Really? that was mighty quick of you all." It was Noire who responded this time saying "It wasn't that big of a deal, though Ragna dealt with the bigger monsters." Chian then replied with " And, how about with Avenir?"

IF sighed before saying "It didn't work out that Ganache guy wasn't willing to say anything about what they were up to." That's when Ragna aimed his residual anger at the company hissing out "We do know that those pricks are making a new plant where they had clearing out the monsters. "

The reaper had blocked out Chian's response to his words thinking while tightening his fist "Maybe I should give one of these plants a "visit" the NOL fashion." He thought as he clenched his teeth before taking a deep breath and thinking "Alright, calm down Ragna no need to go that far...until they prove that needs to happen anyways."

chapter 9 end

Reviews-

RedBurningDragon- be prepared for more IF cuteness to come and thanks for the support dude!

NightNightSky- Thanks for the support and I hope you continue enjoying the story!

Kerrowe- Thank you so much for your advice and the references really helped a lot! To kinda Summerize MAGES. she's a witch who came from the original Neptunia game's timeline as a reference/guiding character.

Wilyman2009- thanks for the support and, I've actually not played central fiction though I've seen the story to its completion (I cried at the ending Ragna doesn't feel good and neither do I)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Confessions of a Reaper

(With Ragna)

The Grim Reaper sat on the bed in the room that Chian was providing his party while being both annoyed about the sleeping arrangements that had been made and, angry at himself for letting the girls see "that" side of him. "What are you doing you, damn moron?" he grumbled out at himself holding up his right arm, his curse the Azure Grimoire. Honestly, he needed to just get his act together, especially if he wanted to actually be helpful and not a threat to their lives.

"Oh, you're here." that made the red-coated man look at the door to see Noire who had just entered the room, and he laid back saying "Yeah, not like you brats will let me sleep outside as anyone with common sense would."

For some reason, Chian had thought it was smart for Ragna a guy to room with girls and when Ragna had decided to deny the offer with "Tch there's no way I'm rooming with a bunch of girls, I'll find a tree nearby or something and sleep like that." What he got in response was a large number of complaints such as "Not happening you could get sick you idiot," or "Mr. Ragna, you can't do that what if the tree breaks and you get hurt again?" and most annoyingly "C'mon Rags you get the excuse to sleep in the same room as us and, hehe maybe even share a be..oof.!"

Ragna had shut Neptune up before she could continue with her taunt before growling out "Like I said ain't happening and there's not a chance in hell you could change my opinion." The Reaper had given them a strong challenge, though Chian was more than prepared to deal with it replying" Is that right? I see, well then Ragna if you use the room then I'll have Neptune use the prototype weapon for tomorrows updated test run."

"You being serious?" It was a near instant reply that surprised the party but, not Chian who nodded before continuing with "And I'll let you help me get breakfast together this morning too, sound like a fair deal?" The reaper scowled, he wouldn't be beaten by that only to notice a small flushed look on IF who played with her fingers before muttering out "I wanna try out more food made by Ragna."

It was enough to catch the reaper off-guard and with a reluctant sigh followed with him rubbing his spiky white hair he told them"Fine you win, won't stop me from sleeping on the damn floor if I have to." Which leaves him with the situation he was in now, stuck being alone with Noire. Ragna looked at the girl he could see something was wrong with her, and then he checked if there wasn't anyone coming to the door.

"Alright ribbons what's bothering you?" that made the girl surprised she had moved to the middle of the room and was looking into the mirror as he said that. "Wh..what do you like mean by that, there's nothing wrong with me!" That made Ragna snicker before replying "Tch, don't go sayin shit like that it won't work on me, " he then thought "Cause I do it more often than not," he continued his sentence with "sides I know your that white-haired bitch from before."

Her eyes turned from shock to fear in an instant stuttering out "Wh..wha..what, when, how?" Ragna shrugged saying "The moment I met you." Noire then took a minute before composing herself asking the man "S..so what are you going t..t..to do kill me?" the reaper scoffed saying "Kill you really,? If I wanted you dead not a single person that's been with us could damn well stop me so answer that for yourself Noire."

"I..I see," Noire muttered Ragna had called her by her name not his joking nickname for her showing just how serious he was. Ragna then told her " So spill it," She had an idea of what he meant but, asked anyway "For why I tried to kill Neptune?" Ragna sighed before responding with "Hell no, to be honest, I could care less why you wanted that brat dead, I'm sure whatever it was about was because of who she was," He then followed up with " What I meant was what's eatin at ya?"

Noire took a moment before saying " A..alright then, it's just seeing Lastation, my home and finally knowing what's been going on." Ragna looked at how she held such a depressed look as she continued with "Spurring the growth of a business is fine but, at the cost of ruining the environment,? I need to bring an end to it before the damage is permanent." Ragna nodded in agreement before hearing Noire mutter out "Avenir...I wonder what they're really planning."

"So I'm not the only one thinking about the bigger picture here that's good at least, in fact, I was thinking we should pay a visit to one of the bastards factories to see what's really going on, how about it Noire?" To say the look in Ragna's eyes was off-putting was an understatement, it told her his intentions well enough not to ask questions, not to wait for a form of legal reason, just to go and do whatever is necessary to get the answers they needed. She wanted to accept not just as his ally but, as a CPU in the end though she coughed saying "I..I think we shouldn't rush things like that."

Once again Ragna simply shrugged before losing all form of intensity and interest in his voice telling her "Whatever you say Ribbions, change your mind and you know where to find me." Noire huffily replied hearing the return of her despised nickname "Yeah, sitting on your morbid ass being like a total hypocrite about who you are." Ragna then stated in response "I found you out on my own terms, that's fair enough." that got something between a smile and scowl on her face muttering "Geez, your an ass...but neither you or Neptune are as bad as I thought you guys were."

"Say the Devil's name, and he shall appear," Ragna said cleanly Noire was tackled into by Neptune appearing out of nowhere. The reaper smirked up at the ceiling listening to the two girls until they made their leave, which left him alone to the silence of the room. He'd been traveling around with a group, hell been caring for them while fighting who he was to make sure they couldn't end up involved with his shitty problems. "Love to hear what that old cat would say about this, hell what anyone would say." he thought before closing his eyes to take a quick nap.

(3 minutes later)

"Wake up...Wake up...Damnit, wake up Ragna!" The reaper had jolted awake after feeling something slam into his stomach hard. He growled out "What the hell was that for!" gripping his chest as a slightly peeved off IF held a large syringe with Compa behind her a sweat drop dripping off her forehead. IF then said "That was for both not waking up and...," the stern look on her face slowly melted before she continued " and for making me feel so worried."

The grim reaper blinked in surprise as Compa jumped in as well, with a scolding tone telling him "She's right we want to know what's going on with you especially after what happened earlier." That made him scowl he should have expected this and was going to retort with a deflection but was silenced by IF who hissed out "Y..you don't understand so don't even start with your usual crap because damn it I think I've got you figured out."

That made Ragna think "She's still got that stupid deal stuck in her head damn squirt." The red-coated man then replied with a small glare "If you think you know me so damn well, then spill it IF." The sudden use of her name had knocked her off balance but. she held firm in the end barking at him "Fine, for starters you're a dumbass, fricken rude as all hell, mean, brooding and I barely think there's a time where your not pissed off at everyone..." there was a moment of silence before she let out a huff of breath and her face began to grow red as she continued " but, I know all that's just you trying to keep us away from whatever's wrong with you, deep down somewhere in that crude, piece of crap, cold, cruel.."

"Yeah, yeah you trying to piss me off get on with it," Ragna growled while IF went on with "there's someone who really cares for me, Compa, Neps, and heck even Noire, you want to make sure that who you were and what happened to you can't hurt us." Compa who had remained silent also said in a painfully nurturing tone to the reaper "All your doing though is hurting yourself and, indirectly making us suffer too we..we want to help you."

Ragna's hairline covered his eyes before he brought a hand to his face thinking "D..damn these kids really are something else huh, tch can't really tell them no like this?" He raised his face up and the look Ragna gave them was one for more than just resignation, it was an act of acceptance that there wasn't a way in hell he could have avoided doing this eventually. He then told them "Fine you win I'll tell you brats who I really am, we just gotta wait till the other two get back, from wherever they went off to."

(20 minutes later)

Ragna sat on the bed with IF, Compa, Neptune and Noire sitting like elementary school students in front of their teacher on the floor. "Man, what's with this tense atmosphere Iffy?" Neptune whispered to IF who hushed the girl after she and Noire returned they were forced to sit down like this in silence. Ragna then decided to lay some ground rules growling out "Right, so first off save all your questions for after, secondly I don't want any interruptions and finally you better listen pretty damn carefully I'm not repeating myself."

The group nodded in understanding leaving Ragna to start off with " So it all started in a church after me, my sister Saya and my brother Jin were all saved from this weird lab by my master to be Jubei. He left us at this church and, the one who took care of the place pretty much became our mother her name was Celica..." Ragna had to take a moment it hurt to remember those times especially now since they took place a literal world away "We lived in peace for a good time then, Saya got sick so I had to help take care of her and Jin he started getting jealous."

"Things went downhill from there Jin started causing trouble for Saya and, one day as I was out getting water I saw the smoke rising from the direction of the Church. When I got there I was greeted with a sea of flames, with Jin standing over Celica's corpse and a man behind him holding an unconscious Saya." that got a collection of gasps from the crowd as he continued "The bastard was named Terumi, he did something to Jin's mind made him cut my right arm off and slice my eye before stabbing me in my stomach."

He then went on to explain gaining the Azure Grimoire and his campaign against the NOL, his world's governmental power that used its influence to turn him into the world's enemy. He kept going talking about how he single-handedly waged a war, made reluctant allies with people he would have tried to kill under other circumstances and then, he got to that part the one thing he hated the most.

"When Jin and I saw her after so much chasing, after so many minor encounters hoping that I could break her free of whatever shit's got her mind like it was, I wanted to hug Saya. The world to twisted for that though that Izanami bitch had completely taken over her, tried to bend me and Jin to her will. I...I took her life with my own hands, with my sword I ran it through her stomach ending her life." At this point the party had been crying silently for a while, Ragna had been carrying a hell's worth of pain on his own.

"Then at the end of it all I faced Terumi and killed the bastard for good, course I was facing death myself," that made them surprised and look up from their depressive states " but that annoying voice Historie dragged me into this mess with Neptune, and you know the rest." there was a few moments of silence before the reaper was slammed into by two bodies.

Neptune cried out "Rags why didn't you tell us about this, you poor sad lonely person we'll make sure you're never a friendless bum like Noire again!" Noire didn't even make a word towards Neptune instead just trying to keep her sniffles quiet while muttering out "I..it's not like I'm crying for you or anything like something just got in my eye." The other person who tackled him down IF also cried out "Wha..what the hell you dumbass you should have told us you had such a hard life."

"I..I get it so please get off of.."Ragna couldn't finish his complaint as he shuddered looking to see a tear-stained Compa whose face told him "Just leave them be or you'll get a free check-up." So he sat there awkwardly patting their heads trying to urge them to calm down, he never really had people cry for him...besides Noel.

(10 minutes later)

It had taken ten minutes, ten fricken minutes for the girls to get over their very tear-filled, crying states and Ragna thought "And yet I'm still sure that Noel is the bigger whiner." He looked at the girls Noire had dragged herself to bed 5 minutes into the other two's fit, and Compa followed afterward. Leaving him to put up with their crying, in the end, they actually fell asleep against him and as an act of laziness, he dumped both of them on the same bed.

He then hung his jacket on bloodscythe before laying down on the last open bed, closing his eyes to go to sleep. He then felt someone hovering over the side of the bed but, kept himself contained pretending to be asleep. Compa's voice rang into his ears with a loving and motherly tone " you've lost so much bu..but, we'll take care of you now as your friends." he could feel her give a small kiss to his forehead before she went to her own bed leaving him to think "She's a second Celica isn't she?" Chapter 11 end

Reviews-

Wlyman2009- Yeah but, that's kinda why I think it was perfect to use it here unlike Blood Kain Idea(his overdrive), base Blood Kain I think really symbolizes the difference between the Ragna who relies on others and the one who relied only on himself.

Kerrowe - Yeah Ragna's suffering runs through a much more convoluted process than what I summarized I really recommend looking at the lore of the BlazBlue series it's expansive and a pretty wild ride.

Rift Hero - Well there was this vote that happened and a love triangle between Ragna, IF and Blanc was decided upon.

Author's Note-

1\. Sorry for not uploading for awhile I was dealing with personal matters and also, attempting to create my own original story as well I hope you all can understand.

2\. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the support!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Totally Unexpected Betrayal

(With Compa)

Compa was the first one up looking over to see the grim reaper still out like a log, with an aura of peace and serenity about him that was completely absent from any other time they had rested as a group. She smiled gently before looking over at Neptune and IF who both were cuddled cutely together as Noire rolled in her sleep muttering out Neptune's name dreamily. Compa couldn't contain a giggle before putting a hand on the Grim Reaper's side shaking him while softly calling his name.

For Ragna it was strange he felt something tugging him awake and he muttered out "Ngh five more minutes..." the pulling feeling kept up along with his name softly being called out to him and he reacted naturally sighing up in a whining tone that was rather unfamiliar to him " I'm up Celica..I'm up." he looked at Compa who blinked at how he had accidentally called her the name of his mother figure. Ragna's mind caught up with him quickly and he was about to growl a correction out but, was stopped when Compa told him "Shh they're still asleep let's go see Chian about getting some food ready huh?"

(In Chian's Cafe)

Chian looked at how Ragna walked into the cafe the aura around him completely different from his usual, calmer and less frustrated she smiled at that. "What's with the dumb smile?" Ragna asked and she replied with a small chuckle on her lips "Feels like those girls got to ya is all," Ragna shrugged while looking at Compa was following behind him before he closed his eyes telling her "Is that right, do I really seem that different because I don't feel it."

Ragna was lying he felt relieved like a large weight was off of his shoulders, but just because he was free of his conscious it didn't mean his fight with himself was over. His eyes leered at the Azure the real fight was if he could do keep doing what he did best, keep this right arm of his in control. "One battle at a time Ragna," he told himself " those girls accept what you are and that's good enough for now." After that, he grinned at Chian asking her "So how about we get these brats a good meal ready for when they get up?" he got a nod as a response.

(20 minutes)

The rest of the party dragged themselves into the cafe still trying to shake off the effects of morning drowsiness. This spell was broken the moment the scent of food hit their noses making them bolt over to the bar stools to see Ragna sit multiple plates of different food in front of them. The girls didn't hold a moment's hesitation to devour the feast in front of them, with Neptune crying out "This is uber delicious Rags did you make this?!"

"Partly, the only thing I made personally is the dish that squirt's dying over." he pointed his thumb at IF who had completely devoured the steak that was specially made for her. Noire had an uncomfortable look as she held her plate to Chian asking "Can I have seconds?" Chian nodded while Compa giggled at how IF tried to wipe the overwhelmed look on her face.

Neptune saw this and whined, "I wanna try Ragna's cooking in full, that's playing favorites!" Ragna rolled his eyes raising a finger to tell her to give him a second. He went into the kitchen portion and came out again with another plate of food saying "Figured someone would get a bit rowdy, guess you got first dips, Neptune." She cheered to herself while beginning to chow while Ragna gave her a self-satisfied smirk.

(After their done eating)

"Man, that was the best grub I've ever had," Ragna was about to thank her for the good review when she ruined it by playfully continuing with "besides pudding oh Ragna could make me some." Ragna facepalmed before telling her bitterly "that plate was made with eggplants..." She looked down at the plate, then at him before her gaze went back down to the plate again with her eyes turning into dark voids.

She then reacted by crying out "Nooooo!" after that she flopped on the floor like a fish out of the water while making choking noises, raising her hand out towards Ragna saying "Et Tu Rags?" Ragna showed he wasn't entertained and scowled out "Quit overreacting you dramatic brat." Ragna then looked over to the other girls who also gave their opinions.

Compa was first to tell him saying with a bright smile" It was really good Mr. Ragna both you and Chian are exemplary chiefs," Noire looked to the side growling out "I..it was pr..pretty good I guess," finally it was IF's turn to give her two bits and she said with eyes of pure satisfaction "It was delicious." she heard a few giggles come from Noire and Compa at her reaction, so she tried to wipe the euphoric look from her face saying "A..anyway we need to leave soon we have another mission from Avenir right?"

"Yeah, it seems this request needs you guys to head to an old factory of theirs." Neptune had bounced back suddenly with a small smile, "Alright this time we'll find out what their exhibiting!" While Compa and IF went on agreeing with Neptune, Noire looked at Ragna making the Grim Reaper nod before he coughed into his hand saying " Tch don't get too excited Neptune for all we know we're walking right into a trap."

Neptune rolled her eyes before responding "Aw come on Rags your being a bit too suspicious, I mean Ganache seems to be pretty nice." Ragna rolled his eyes at that thinking "Yeah so do dogs till they maul you." He didn't respond vocally simply shrugging while letting Neptune have the point in taking them to the old factory.

(Avenir Storage NO.3)

"And so Nep and family have arrived at a closed factory to work for Avenir!" Ragna scowled before telling Neptune "I preferred you being bitter about working for these pricks." Noire mentally agreed with Ragna while IF simply mentioned: "Well if we act angry about working for them it may give us away." IF then gave a slightly teasing grin saying "So, Ragna you should try to act more positively about working for Avenir for at least while Ganache is around."

What she got in return was one of the most deadpan looks that Ragna had ever had with her while responding with "Not gonna happen," he then crossed his arms while sighing out against the stern look IF gave him "tch, look I'll just keep my mouth shut and let you guys handle the talking." that got a roll of her eyes while she replied "Well, that's not going to cut it Ragna you need to learn how to be something called "proper" with people."

"Great idea squirt cept it ain't happening, the rabbit couldn't get that kinda change outta me and neither will you." IF snickered before going on with " Oh really, is that another challenge Ragna?" The grim reaper gave a confident grin "And what if it is pipsqueak think you can beat me," IF smirked back while telling him "Who won our last bet again?"

It looked as if the two would sit there going along like that for hours till someone pulled on Ragna's jacket breaking him from the argument. Ragna turned to look at Neptune who held a rather taunting look on her face saying "You two coming or what?" Ragna looked from her to see Ganache sitting there beside Compa and Noire with a friendly smile on his face.

"Did he already tell us what we're being put up to this time?" Neptune nodded saying with stars popping into her eyes "Yes and, if we do good we'll get an experimental super gaming system!" Ragna blinked before asking the one thing he would regret saying for an eternity to come "Yeah right...what's a gaming system?" Neptune's eyes lost all of their brightness for a moment and she responded while latching onto his hand to drag him "You'll learn young padawan you will learn."

IF blinked at that with a jealous expression before walking beside Compa asking "So how did you write off me and Ragna's fighting to him?" she nodded to Ganache who had taken the lead of the group, taking them to the factory entrance. She got her response from Noire who gave a small smirk while saying with a shrug "Oh we just told him like that you were having a lover's quarrel."

"What'?!" Noire ran ahead as IF scowled before chasing after the black-haired tsundere leaving Compa to laugh to herself at the entire thing.

( a few minutes later)

They reached the entrance of the factory with Ganache motioning for the group to enter. Ragna was the last one in the building quickly turning as the door was shut behind him. "Son of a.." Ragna thought as IF asked in a panic "Why did the entrance close behind us?! Ganache, what's going on?!" The man replied with a self-satisfied tone "Oh, my bad. I must have pressed something."

"Tch, drop the nice guy act you damn snake wannabe," Compa went to ask what Ragna meant but, he continued before she could " figured you'd lead us on for a bit longer before betraying us but, doing shit like this proves your nothing more than a half-baked crook," Ganache responded with a snicker "Half-baked? Whose acting now the monster infestation will be the end of your lives and you want to keep acting all tough."

Compa then said, "Wait, Mr. Ganache was evil!?" Noire nodded before narrowing her eyes at the door with a glare that would melt metal hissing "I figured you were crooked in some way, but to go as far as to kill us what's wrong with you?" Neptune then complained out "What about the game system and, we worked for you!" Ganache responded with a tone that too closely resembled Hazama for Ragna's liking "I'm fully aware that you were working with Chian of Passe to get ahold of what Avenir is exhibiting, I'll be dealing with that later as well."

Ganache suddenly fell over as a large dent appeared in the quarantine door and he heard Ragna snarl out " Your starting to really piss me off asshole, and I swear when we get out of here if you've even touched Chian or her home," finality filled Ragna's tone to the point that Ganache could almost see the azure flames creeping through the smallest of cracks in the door "You'll face the Grim Reaper himself."

"Y..your full of it, the only thing getting out of there are your fe..feeble th..th..threats." On the other side of the door, Ragna's right arm was planted in the door where the indent was made, the punch making most of the party wide-eyed while Noire simply sweatdropped thinking "H..He was really holding back that time we fought wa..wasn't he?"

Ragna then grumbled to himself "You wanna test that theory bastard, I'll knock this whole damn door down." He cracked his knuckles though as he raised his right arm to beat the door down IF tried to talk him down saying "Wait Ragna let's just find another way out," she got an immediate response "It'll be quicker to let me knock this down."

"Aw Rags c'mon let's have a little fun with this, though I still can't believe Ganache betrayed us," Ragna scowled out at Neptune "Fun,? Yeah having to cut our way through a monster-infested factory will be just a joy ride. " Compa then shared her opinion with him as well saying " It wouldn't be good for you to hurt yourself knocking the door down," and finally Noire also brought up "If you like tire yourself out who do you think is going to have to drag you around."

With a sigh, Ragna complied grumbling out "Tch if your all gonna bitch fine, let's get going." He scowled while heading off into the factory with the party at his heel.

Chapter- 11

Reviews-

Wlyman2009 - If the CPU girls got into crosstag I would have to main my girl Blanc with Ragna and, I would want Ragna to have interactions with them all to make up for how he was shafted during the first dlc wave. ( I will be forever bitter how Ragna doesn't have an interaction with Kanji when they literally fight together in the story against Rachel and Haku-men.)

RedBurningDragon- Thanks for the support and, I actually haven't played or seen super dimension but, I like the sound of this flame awakening stuff mind explaining it to me?

Kyouji7359 - I'm glad you're liking it and, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Ragna will relax a bit more with the girls but, he's still gonna have a bit of edge to him. Ragna's going to be shipped with Blanc + IF.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I couldn't think of a chapter title)

(In Factory no.3)

Ragna and his party cautiously kept their guard up as they walked around looking for another way out of the factory. "This is strange," Ragna thought while narrowing his eyes, "He said this place was crawling with monsters but, we haven't even heard one yet," this situation was awfully familiar to when he went to the Kagutsuchi branch and fought Jin. Suddenly IF yelled "Everyone move!"

"The hell?!" Ragna growled out questioning the appearance of the monsters in front of them. They had dived from the roof and, luckily enough IF somehow had seen them coming. What seemed to be the leader of the group screeched loudly, and six more monsters came to reinforce the large mechanical arachnid. Neptune then leaped to her feet while saying "Hmp you bugs wanna go,?" she then transformed into her Purple Heart form "Then let's get dirty."

(Play Thin Red Line 1 or 2)

Ragna looked at how the leader of the group of monsters hissed before lunging at him making him bring up bloodscythe to guard against its metal fangs, he thought while pushing against the creature "Tch leave it me to always deal with the biggest pains in the ass."

As that was happening Neptune was taking on two purr4s and a smaller but, still fairly large mechanical spider. One of the purr4s tried to dive its face into her stomach but, she quickly evaded delivering a heavy slash that sent the creature flying into its fellow purr4 both smashing into the wall and, falling into a metal filled room. This left the spider that moved forward slowly, cautiously its movements nearly invisible due to how patient it was being. Neptune being as impatient as she was, went to dive at the creature to attack when in a second's time she was forced to turn to block as another mecha spider attempted to bite her from the side.

The spider Neptune had originally planned to attack quickly reacted to its partner's move and lunged as well. This was met with the Noire delivering a quick stab to its side sending it skidding away from Neptune and, with a graceful lunging stab she plunged her rapier into its head. Despite looking mechanical the spider let out a wail of pain before doing a quick twist with its body flinging Noire off to it's right. Neptune thanked Noire as she pushed her spider back before delivering a powerful slash with her sword that, left the creature standing there for a second before it crumpled to the ground bursting into data.

Noire nodded before doing a small backpedal to dodge the spider she had stabbed as it dived at her, then before it could keep it's offensive going the ribbon-wearing girl made her move. Noire leaped forward saying "Here's Lace Ribbons!" She did a quick somersault kick into its face, she did two kicks after jumping before doing a twisting slash for the finale. The spider fell behind her crashing into the ground before bursting into data. Out of the crumbled wall, the purr4s that was knocked away by Neptune came crawling out damaged but, ready to fight through before they could even get a move in they were stopped by IF.

"Not so fast," she held lunged forward delivering multiple quick slashes that caused the monsters to dissipate like the others. Finally, Ragna was left with the final mecha spider that had large cannons on it's back. "Get the hell off of me!" Ragna roared while sending the creature flying with a strong push though it served in the monster's favor as it landed on the ground and began charging it's cannons. In a single flash of green energy two bolts of powerful energy sped towards Ragna detonating with a large explosion.

Smoke pillared from the impact point right as the creature went to do a cry of victory for killing one of the invaders to its territory, a sharp pain glided through its body. Ragna was now behind the creature in a kneeling position with bloodscythe's blade slightly extended out, going to a stand Ragna turned to see the creature slowly dissipating as it charged it's cannon to release a final blast at him. Ragna kicked the monster in its underbelly sending it flying into the wall and, the impact caused the spider's gun to malfunction. Sparking the giant spider let out a final screech of defiance going to fire it's gun off only for a misfire to happen to implode itself in a bright flash.  
(End Song)

Ragna didn't lower bloodscythe for a second keeping his eyes on anywhere more monsters could come pouring out of thinking"Tch sneaky little bastards guess that means we'll have to be on guard the whole damn way through here," He then looked over his shoulder seeing the girls and how they were talking amongst themselves happily about beating the monsters "really wished they let me just bust that damn door down."

He then walked over breaking up their little circle of celebration warning them"Keep your guards up there probably more ambushes waiting for us," Neptune whined while giving Ragna disappointed looked "Aww come on Rags lighten up a bit and enjoy our victory a bit." Ragna then told the girl "Tch I won't say this whole mess is a victory until we're out of this damned factory," he then thought bitterly "and when I break that pencil-neck Ganache's glasses while punching his face in."

"He's got a point Nep we should be pretty careful this place is supposed to be infested after all," IF commented taking Ragna's side while Noire rolled her eyes saying in response "Like I get that but, I think Neptune 's right about tall, dark and moody needing to like lighten up a bit we did just win a fight after all." (10 minutes later)

After that, the party kept moving, encountering a fair amount of resistance as they literally cut through the factory. The party then took a moment to take a rest with Compa commenting on all the fighting they were going through" Th..there are so many monsters," Neptune followed that up whining out "Yeah they just keep on spawning like some sort of Role-playing game."

"Even for a nest, there are way too many monsters here," IF said as Noire followed up with "Do you think that Avenir gathered them here to finish us off?" That's when Ragna nodded no in response pressing his back against one of the walls commenting "I doubt that they had a way to herd this many monsters here unless there's some sort of teleporting device or magic that we don't know about."

IF responded to that with "Not that I know of or anyways nothing that could bring this many monsters with enough time to trick us to go in here in a timely manner," Ragna then interrupted to say "trick you guys I didn't want to work with the asshole." Noire then sighed out "I guess not then..." Neptune who had wandered off as the three were talking came rushing back to the group cheerfully saying "Hey guys! Look what I found! This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

It took IF a moment before she said: "Nep is that...an enemy disc?! Where did you find that?!" Neptune casually responded to IF with a cheerful grin and pointed to the same room that the Purr4's had crawled out of "Oh, I found it in that room over there. Do I get a prize?!" she then turned to Ragna diving into him while tossing the disc to IF asking "You'll make me hmm...10 puddings right Ragna?" The Grim Reaper side-stepped her dive making her go face-first into the wall he was leaning on, growling out a response as she picked herself up "Keep your mouth shut until out of this hell hole and, I'll make you twenty of em."

Neptune's eyes beamed at hearing that and she went to cheer at him though Ragna shut her down saying "Keep it shut or no twenty puddings for you," Neptune recoiled deciding to nod weakly in agreement to Ragna's offer as he walked over to IF saying "Anyway we know how they got the monsters here not let's break the damn thing."

"Um just wondering like what's so important about that disc?" Noire asked as Ragna was getting ready to take the disc from IF so he could crush it in his hand, and IF told her "It may look like a normal disc but, actually it's a monster generator." That made Noire's eyes widen and she gasped out "What?! Seriously?! If so, that's an amazing discovery!"

She then went to go on to say" Did you let Lastation's CPU...no, the Basilicom Know?" Ragna rolled his eyes snickering out "Yeah, no. When we tried to meet this place's goddess the fuckin douche that was there kicked us out," that made Noire mentally recoil she figured as much the people in control of her basilicom were definitely not into listening at all.

After that Ragna growled looking "Right now that's said and done time to break this stupid thing be..." He was the cut off by Neptune who asked Ragna with a look of energy breaking her vow of silence "Oh hey Rags could I break it this time!?" Ragna rolled his eyes asking "What are you on about?" Neptune then went onto to say "You broke it last time so I wanna do it since I'm the main character ya know?"

Right as Ragna went to bark out to respond to Neptune's whining, the disc shined a bright light that blinded the group. "Tch, You just had to just distract me huh, Neptune?" Ragna scowled out as his the light died down to reveal the large monster that had spawned out of nowhere. Neptune responded as she recovered " I just wanted to break it Rags."

The monster in front of them was something almost demonic, with a maw of bony teeth that was melded into its jaw, with no visible tongue within its mouth. Molten- orange irises burned within the black voids that were the quadrupedal monster's eye sockets. Its body was like a dog's lithe and, predatorial hinting at how it could lunge within a moment's notice with its dagger-like bone claws. An armored long tail slithers from the backend of the monster, tipped with a sharp-edged blade.

"Will you both quit it...though I blame Nep more than Ragna," IF muttered the last part to herself with a small blush that only Compa caught wind of thankfully.

Chapter 12 end

Reviews-

Wlyman2009 - Well not too far if I can I'm going to make a few differences occur of course.

Kerrowe - Thanks for all of the tips man it's been a big help in developing my abilities. Yeah, I wanted to as well, may make a side chapter on a what if he did sort of thing if people want it.

RedburningDragon - Thanks for the reviews! To be honest, If Ragna wanted to he probably could cut or punch it down but, plot reasons sadly deny this to happen.

Guest - Not really as much as that would be awesome, and if the girls did make it in welp team Burnedge is becoming (Insert catchy team name for Ragna x Blanc). Also about Cross Tag Shipping kinda, I'm just kind of stuck on how to write any of the remaining pairings without it seeming too forced.

Jokah - Yeah actually once I get this one done I plan on going through the other games as well, hehe.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Factory Finale

(Play Silent Scream BlazBlue ChronoPhantasma Extend)

The creature growled lowly clawing at the ground as it's gaze flickered from one party member to another. "Tch looks like this thing is playing it smart," Ragna thought, not taking his eyes of the monster's own, while the rest of his allies encircled the lone beast "So what's it's game though letting itself get cornered so easily?"

The creature seemed to almost smirk as it suddenly reared it's head up breathing in a massive amount of air, the small cracks in the monster's armor illuminated a flaring orange-red. That's when the creature bellowed violently, scalding hot air blasting out from not just the beast's mouth but, it's whole body sending the entire party reeling back.

"Owowow...that's hot!" Neptune whined out as a few of the scattered embers had made contact with her face. She didn't have too long to complain, as she suddenly watched as the monster lunged for who it had considered being the weakest prey "Compa watch out!"

The nurse had fallen over from the gale of hot wind and, the monster was seconds from being on top of her. Instead, of a maw of boney teeth digging into her head, the beast made a hiss of pain as IF delivered a quick slice to its face. As the creature was getting over its surprise from the sudden attack, IF helped Compa to her feet asking "You alright?"

"Y..yes, thank you for saving me," Compa smiled while replying as the beast after completely coming back to its senses, was hammered in the side by Ragna, which was followed up by Noire who elegantly danced around the monster that was sliding backward from Ragna's punch.

"Save thanking each other till after this thing's not trying to boil us," the grim reaper growled out as him and, Noire dodged the monster's retaliatory charge. It did a quick turn aiming to blast them with a fireball only for it to be interrupted by waves of purple energy exploding against it. Transformed Neptune's voice rang out with confidence "How's the taste of that?!"

What she got in response was a stream of fire that she flew out of the way of, and as the dust was blown away they all noticed the lack of damage on the creature, even after the beating they gave the monster. Noire was slightly unnerved asking "L...Like what?! It doesn't even look l..like that thing has even taken a scratch of damage?!"

"Thing must be made of some stern stuff," Ragna growled while giving the monster a strong glare and, in response, it let loose a grumbling hiss sparks accompanied by hot air gently escaping its mouth. Ragna hoisted bloodscythe against his shoulder as the monster reared itself forward, Noire, Neptune and IF poising to attack as well. Ragna shifted his head for a second making the creature lunge forward quickly passing bypassing the girls as if it were made of lightning and not hardened chitin.

Ragna moved to the side of the creature's strike at him, it's tail catching his shoulder with a quick swipe, suddenly though the monster had to let out a cry of surprise. "Where do you think you're going,?" Ragna asked through a vicious grin as he dug his feet in holding onto the monster's tail as it tried to pull against him "Yeah that ain't working pal!"

The Grim Reaper had seen a weak point in the creature's armor that was more than just a near impossible to reach crack, and it was on the base of the tail. He didn't need to point it out to the girls who quickly went for it, as the monster bucked and, fought in defiance before roaring in pure rage, its body glowing a burning orangish-red. "Ah, shit!" Ragna recoiled in pain as the monster's body abruptly heated up.

Taking that moment it flicked Ragna off of its tail right into Neptune and, Noire throwing them backward. This left IF who, was barely able to avoid the creature swinging a super-heated claw in her direction, watching the trail of flame nearly brush her face's skin. Retreating back to her friends that, Compa was in the middle of healing IF couldn't help but, scowl out "So it had a dirty trick like that huh?" (music pause)

"Tch should have figured this thing would be a bigger pain in the ass than the normal line of monsters, "Ragna scowled out, Noire then asked, "So like what's the plan against this thing?"

Neptune shrugged and IF looked around the environment as Ragna scowled out "Your guess is as good as mine, I'm used, to being able to throw the assholes I fight around."

Compa then sighed out "Umm...I don't think Mr. Monster will put out its flames if we ask it to though...," IF and Ragna blinked before facepalming with Ragna growling out" How in the hell did you not think of this you damn squirt,"

"Oh don't start with me Ragna fighting stuff is your area of expertise," to which he replied "and your the one whose job is to figure out how in the hell I'm supposed to put shit down." this one interaction left the other three confused, which they both noticed and Ragna growled out "We'll finish this later."

"Agreed," IF dryly responded before going on to say to the group "Pretty much Compa's on the right track,"

Ragna continued while eyeing the roof of the building "We've got to find a way to douse the monster's flames, then we can snuff him out with them," it was then Ragna's eyes caught sight of the water pipes hanging from the roof and, pointed them out saying "Well there's our water, now who's gonna hit that damn thing?"

"Well Neptune can fly, so like I'd assume she'd be the one to do that," Noire said in response to Ragna's question though IF nodded in disagreement to her suggestion.

IF then, brought up an important flaw to Noire's suggestion "That ain't happening, Neptune's a bit more than just easy to see, especially, with her flying around."

Ragna then nodded in agreement saying "Squirt's right, the damn thing could be blind for all I care and could still know where Neptune was flying or not."

"So then who should do it ?" the grim reaper looked at the nurse who's head was tilted in confusion while asking him the question before, an idea came to his mind.

Ragna gained a bit of a smile before saying "You will Compa, can't believe I forgot that you actually have an accurate ranged attack," that caught the entire group off guard with Compa stuttering out "M..me?!"

"That's right, you," as most of the group looked as confused as Noire and Neptune were as shocked as Compa herself IF nodded before saying "You're right, the beam she shot at the dragon's eye before!"

Ragna nodded before telling the group "Right, so it's easy me, Neptune and Noire will push the thing under the pipes, Squirt keep Compa covered and Compa you've got to break those pipes when we're ready, got it?"

They all nodded before Ragna had to thank the seemingly strange patience the monsters in this world had, "Except for that damn bug," he thought, bitterly as he rushed at the monster that roared at him in response.

Compa watched from the sidelines as, the monster was once more tossed around by the combination Ragna, Neptune, and Noire. It's thick shell eating the damage from all sides, and as she witnessed the creature back ever closer to the water pipes, her mind was riddled with thoughts.

"Can I really hit it," was one thought that plagued her another was "What if I miss," simple questions daggering doubts into her and hurting her mind worse than any insult could. IF noticed her zoning out and instantly went to snap her friend out of it.

"Compa snap out of it, you need to be ready to snipe that pipe," that got the girl's attention though, it wasn't enough as Compa asked with an unsure tone "Iffy do you really think I can do this?"

IF responded with "Of course you can, what makes you think you couldn't,?"

"B..because it..it's such a long shot an..and I'm a healer who really doesn't too much besides that.. s...so I'm nervous okay." Compa puffed out her cheeks while saying that which made IF sigh before saying " Compa you really do a lot for us and besides I doubt Ragna would tell you to do something you couldn't."

Compa nodded she had to agree with that and right after they had gotten done with the mini pep-talk Ragna called out "Now!" Compa swallowed some spit, taking aim with her syringe as the monster skidded under the pipes.

Ragna watched as the monster gleamed at him before a small beam of pinkish-white watery energy splashed into the water pipes, smashing them and, sending gallons of running water slammed into the monster from above. It roared in defiance trying to ignite itself only to create steam as the fresh water cooled its body.

The creature was then knocked from its panic as it felt as strong pull on its tail, the monster turned its head to see the reaper tightly holding its tail before with a feral grin, Ragna used all of his strength, to toss the monster into the air. In a near instant response flew at the creature delivering a diagonal slash to the weak point at the base of its tail.

The monster screeched in agony at the loss of its tail while falling towards the ground. Its fall was stopped, however, as with grace Noire did multiple slashes juggling it in the air before doing a back-heeled kick to its face. Right as it hit the ground If then called out "La Delphinus!"

The beam of bright white magic tore past the monster's physical armor, cracking it ever so slightly and, just as it was about to try to pick itself up it was met with Compa's syringe. The girl closed her eyes slightly as she fired a beam from the needle, sending the monster rolling backward.

Ragna pulled his right arm back just as the monster was about to ram into him, throwing it forward as it transformed into a large claw. He pulled the monster up into the air as tendrils of darkness lunged from the black mist slowly cloaking the flow, piercing into the monster and ripping it's armor apart piece by piece.

Right before the Grim Reaper growled out" I'm not done with you," he turned and, slammed his claw into the ground detonating it, before flicking out bloodscythe with his other hand calling out "Dead Spike!" The huge razor-maw of darkness shot out from the ground, slamming the monster into the wall.

The wall cracked behind the monster, but, before it could slump forward Ragna followed up by throwing a punch into the creature's stomach, cracking the wall more. He finished it by dragging a half-transformed bloodscythe across the ground and, sending the monster through the wall completely.

"Tch well, that's said and done," Ragna told himself as the girls took a moment to breathe, he then went up to them giving a fake yawn saying "Tell me you broke the disc before celebrating, not really looking for another round with that thing.

Noire pointed to the crushed remain and responded to him with" Like don't worry, the moment the thing was dead I, like totally shattered it." Ragna nodded before his eyes turned to Compa patting her on the head and telling her "Nice shot back there."

Compa smiled under the praise, getting IF the slightest hint jealous as she pointed out" Um he I was the first one to damage the thing's armor!"

"Yeah, yeah squirt,' Ragna rolled his eyes while petting her on the head, getting a slightly embarrassed look out of her. It didn't take long for IF to catch on to the giggles coming from Noire and, Neptune, she was even quicker with how she spaced herself from the reaper.

After doing so she coughed before with flushed cheeks pointed out "A..anyways enough praising, there may be a key fragment around here."

"Huh? What makes you think that Iffy?" Neptune asked with a blink and a confused look.

IF then went on to say"It's just a hunch but, the last time we found a fragment there was a disc around and, a particularly feisty monster to boot." Ragna nodded as Noire seemed lost on the conversation.

"So wait like what is this key fragment nonsense?" Ragna not wanting to be the one to explain it, quickly excused himself with "Yeah, squirt can explain it to you, I'm going to check out the monster's corpse."

Before a word of protest could be said, Ragna was already off back to the broken wall that led to the outside. He looked amongst the grass and, rubble no sign of the key fragments in sight, instead though he picked out a red gem. It was in the shape of a diamond, and, as he held it in his hand he could feel a warmth coming from it.

"Found it!" he could hear Compa calling out, so he pocketed the gem, an apology of sorts in mind. He then made his way over to the group seeing how Neptune pocketed the key fragment and told them "Can we get the hell out of here now?"

He got nods in return so they headed for the open hole, with Ragna satisfied they didn't need to treck through the old factory completely.  
Chapter 14 ends

Omake - That door's coming down!

Ragna slammed against the door several times more before any of his companions could complain. The quarantine lock breaking off as the dents grew larger, and in turn, Ganache's fear grew as well. Until finally, the door collapsed forward from the abuse with a very pissed Ragna on the other side.

He grabbed Ganache, lifting him by his collar before the man could even make a move. Ragna then growled out lowly" Tch where's all that talk now huh tough guy?!" Ganache swallowed some spit before trying to stutter out something just as the tip of bloodscythe nearly kissed his neck.

Finally, completely overwhelmed, by the menacing presence that Ragna imposed, as any normal office worker would he wet himself in fear and fell unconscious. The grim reaper snickered before saying "Pencil-necked wuss," he then tossed the man aside before going to rejoin with the group to comply with their demands to go through the factory.

Omake- end

Reviews-

RedBurningDragon - Thank you for all the support and reviews hope it continues!

Wilyman2009 - I hope this one keeps up with your expectations.

Kerrowe - I hope I did a bit better with this one in format terms and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. side chapter 2

Side Chapter 2 Shut up and Take it

They were heading out to confront Ganache after making a quick stop by Chian's to see if she was alright "Good to see the roof didn't come crashing down on ya while we were gone." Ragna commented to the blue haired woman.

She smiled before saying "Yeah I was wondering what was taking you guys so long, should've figured that someone from Avenir would be such a sleazeball." Ragna nodded it was just him and her in the cafe at the moment, as Neptune and the girls had decided to cool their heads.

"Hey uh, do you happen to know anything about socketing gems?" Ragna asked her, his hand making its way to his pocket.

Chian blinked for a moment before responding with a teasing tone "I do have some knowledge, why planning on getting the girls gifts?" her smile worked well to annoy Ragna but with a sigh of resignation he nodded yes.

"Here, just make it into a necklace or somethin," Chian whistled at the gem Ragna presented to her, before motioning to give her a minute, Ragna thought slightly irked "Geez was asking this girl to do this the right thing to do?"

In seconds she was back saying "Well I'm sure I could do something with it but," Ragna rolled his eyes going to his pocket for another reason grumbling "How much do you want for it?"

"Eh you don't have to pay for it, if you tell me who's it for," Ragna scowled before responding "Tch your gonna do me like that, fine but I swear to every god in this world if you tell a soul..."

Chian chuckled before saying "Don't worry I garuntee customer secrecy Ragna." (A few minutes later)

The group was just about to head out as Ragna flicked IF on the back of the head getting her to turn and growl"What was that for?!"

The reaper rolled his eyes as he told the rest of the group "You lot hold up for a moment I've got to talk to the squirt," he then narrowed his eyes at Neptune and Noire, into a deadly glare "in private and I'll know if you bastards even try to eavesdrop, so don't."

Dragging IF off to the side and, out of earshot of their companions IF attempted to keep a stutter out of her voice as she growled: "What do you w..want Ragna?"

"Close your eyes," Ragna grumbled out catching IF off-guard but, before she could even question him, he repeated the statement with a stronger tone as his left hand rubbed his head "J..just close your eyes damn it."

Reluctantly complying IF closed her eyes her cheeks flushing a deep crimson "W..what is he gonna do?" after that thought her mind wandered a bit farther than she wanted it to, and her heartbeat accelerated considerably "eep!"

She flinched and made a small squeak of surprise as she felt Ragna's hand take hers for a moment before putting something against her palm. It felt like metal but, it carried a strange warmth, it was comforting to her and as she felt Ragna's hand leave her's she tightened her grip on the warm object.

'Tch you can look now sq...tch IF," Ragna caught himself this time, he needed to be a bit more serious, this was an apology after all. He looked as she cracked her eyes open unsure of what she would see, and had to heavily stifle a hypocritical chuckle at the slightly bashful look Ragna had on his cheeks.

She then raised her hand up to see a blue metal necklace with a beautiful red diamond-looking gem, the unnatural warmth coming from it. Looking at him Ragna looked to the ground, scratching his cheek awkwardly before telling her "I...It's because of how much of an ass I was an asshole back from my world named Kagura, he said that jewelry was a good way to apologize to a girl."

"Was it really a good idea to take his advice?" Ragna thought still quite unsure if taking the advice of the black gale was a particularly good idea, considering the idiot knight's record with women.

IF's mind tried to gather her thoughts as much as she could before finally, she came to a single conclusion "H..he's doing it for an apology...right, he must have ones for the others too," she then voiced what she thought, a degree of hollowness taking to her heart for some reason "I..I see then you have necklaces for the others huh?"

"N..No, just the one it came off the monster we killed at the factory," IF's eyes widened before she looked at the ground and, kicked the dirt "I...I see."

Not wanting to bother her further Ragna said solemnly "I..if you don't want it I cou.." he was cut off with IF instantly replying "I..I want it," her face glew red before he continued with "I..uh mean that you went thr...through the trouble of having it made f..for me right?"

"T..that's right," Ragna nearly chocked on his own words from the awkwardness that consumed the both of them, "W...we should get back to the group," IF nodded in agreement.

As they were walking back IF just asked one last question "So hey..uh are you sure...you want me to have it?" Ragna's reply was a simple yet effective one "Just shut up and take it,"

"Okay." was IF response Side Chapter 2 End

Author's note - I hope you guys enjoy this little fluff chapter between Ragna and, IF.

Reviews-  
RedburningDragon - Hmhmhm maybe, we'll see won't we. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this cute little side chapter

Kerrowe - thanks a million for all the advice and I hope you continue to enjoy the story

Wilyman2009 - thank you for the compliment and, I hope you found this fluff chapter to your liking.

Kamecolin- It was, I'll have to continue using a similar format to that one then, also thank you for the review. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Reaper Meet Killachine

"Tch you sure this is where Chian said that asshat was headed?" Ragna asked while his eyes danced around the ruined environment and, wrecked buildings.

Noire replied with a nod before saying "Like yeah, but there isn't anything here except for like some rubble," she then went on with Neptune and Compa to check out the wrecked factory muttering out "This is an incomprehensible amount of damage."

It made Noire hurt on the inside this was her nation and, some rotten apple was trying to destroy it for whatever reason. Ragna seeing that forlorn look on her face, it pissed him off from how much it reminded him of losing the church to Terumi. "Don't worry ribbons pencil neck is going to get buried for this shit."

That's when they heard a maniacal laugh sound out nearby and, as the group headed over, Ragna felt there was something off. Right, when they arrived, they got to see Ganache doubling over in sick laughter, over the destruction his machine was causing "Hahahahaha! Good, good destroy it all, kill to my heart's content! Hahahaha!"

"Tch, I knew you were gonna be one sick fuck," Ganache turned to see Ragna and the rest of the party "but to think you were going to just turn out to be the average psycho, almost disappoints me."

Ganache simply scowled back before retorting, while pushing his glasses up" An average psycho huh," the scowl twisted into a murderous smile "I think you're taking me too lightly, I mean my beautiful Kilachine is grander than any average tool of warfare hahaha!"

"Why!?" Noire howled out taking steps towards Ganache in anger "Why do all these horrible things to my home, to my nation!?" Her glare was as strong as the group's patron Grim Reaper's as she kept going "What's the point of destroying homes and, killing my civilians!?" Her eyes darted to Ragna who nodded and, she gulped scowling out "Goddamnit answer me you piece of shit!"

Neptune and, Compa was shocked, with the former about to go over to snap her friend out of her rage. She was stopped by IF's arm and, as she was about to question her action IF told her "Just let it happen Neps."

"Why, why did I do this?" Ganache's grin became more wicked with him snickering out "Simple you brat it's all because my "client" needed this weapon made as quick and, efficiently as possible," he then lost some of the insane tones to his voice while chuckling out "thanks by the way, for taking your time with those monsters in the factory, though, I wish you would have lost at least one of your pathetic friends in that nest."

He then continued on by saying "Besides what are you going to do, Avenir has robbed you of your power, your nothing but a speck of dust know with how weak you are," then he pointed at her saying "You've been forgotten by your people, you're just a second rate goddess hahaha!"

"I have not been forgotten at all!" Noire barked out, "I know that for a fact there are still those who believe in me and, even those that like don't I'll fight for them all the same!"

Ragna clapped mentally thinking "Well said," his eyes then tightened into a glare on the man before growling "So you pencil-necked piece of shit, you ready for the sort of ass-kicking I reserve only for the very special type of person!"

"That's right we're right behind you Noire," Neptune transformed before saying that, her voice alone catching Ganache off-guard "W..what?! How..why are you here?!"

His scowl deepened before he snickered saying "You're supposed to be her enemy?! Why are you," he then composed himself letting out a breath, his own eyes narrowing into a sharp look "No matter, one extra CPU doesn't matter to me, just means there's one less piece of trash to hunt down!"

"So what, us versus your little toy, gonna suck for you when we break it," IF confidently said while Compa followed up saying "Yeah, we'll beat you up for all the mean things you've done to Lastation."

He snickered once more before saying "Really? Is that what you believe will happen here?"

"Yes I do, for all of the people of Lastation," Noire closed her eyes as a bright light came from her and, she transformed into her CPU form "you shall be brought down from that high horse of yours!"

This surprised Neptune and, Compa with IF giving her a look that said I knew it and, Ragna simply took a step forward with a smirk saying "bout damn time you revealed your identity, you annoying ass ribbons."

"Come on I don't even have ribbons in my hair like this you grumpy bastard!" Noire replied with a huff of air and, a small smile leaving Ganache feeling a bit more than ignored.

"Wait, so Noire was the girl before...huh?!" Neptune was left in complete shock for a moment, while Compa said: "That means Noire's lady Black Heart?!"

IF sighed before saying "Are you guy's serious," she got questioning looks from the two and, she told them "I mean it wasn't like she was doing well at hiding it."

"Guh, I was doing my best you know," Noire snapped at IF who just blandly responded with a pitying look "If that was your best I never want to see your worst kay?"

Ganache had gotten tired of the routine banter scowling out lowly "What are you taking me for," his voice raised in mad rage "You impudent bastards, I'll show you just how much danger you're in!"

Ragna then caught notice of how a rubble pile shook near the girls and, dived in front of them just as a metal maw shot out of it. Digging his feet into the ground, the grim reaper glared as a second machine had been hiding in the rubble, though it seemed incomplete, Ragna didn't think too much on it before tossing the thing.

Using its bladed tail the machine caught itself, slamming its metallic body into the ground. Unlike the Kilachine that floated behind Ganache with its giant arms wielding an oversized mace in the left, and a giant bladed ax in the right. The smaller incomplete looking Kilachine was bound to crawling with its sharp front claws, its large tail swaying in the air, ready to strike in a moment's notice.

Before the group could say anything more, the complete Kilachine went to deliver a heavy strike with its ax, scattering the group with Ragna and IF on one side of the massive blade, while the rest of the group was on the other. Ragna went to scowl as the incomplete Killachine rushed over to Neptune's side while the bigger Kilachine cut off Ragna and, IF from regrouping with the rest of their friends.

"Tch big bastard," Ragna muttered before yelling to Neptune "Hey Neptune, you guys deal with the small one, squirt and I will handle this overgrown toy!"

"Alright, we'll drive our's a bit away from you guys to buy more breathing room for you both!" He then saw the machine get forced backward by the combination of Neptune and, Noire with Ganache snickering at him "Hm going to divide and, conquer are you? How overconfident can you get, Killachine kill these two so you can show their remains to their dumb friends."

(Play Blazblue The Tyrant)

The machine roared before taking another giant sweep at them with its ax, making Ragna and IF jump backward landing on the piles of rubble. The Killachine then did a slamming smash attack towards IF, she only just barely able to dodge becoming a pancake, having to let go of a sweatdrop from seeing the large pile of metal she had been standing on flattened.

As it continued trying to crush the swift IF the giant machine attempted to run its tail through Ragna. Getting fed up with practically playing footsie with the machine, the Grim Reaper scowled dodging the tail once more before, lunging toward it.

I've got you," Ragna roared out as he was knicked by the tail while getting as close as he could to the metal monster "Inferno Divider!"

He did darkness infused rising slash with bloodscythe, kicking off the machine's midsection while giving IF enough time to cast a spell.

"Demon Flames!" She yelled out explosions encompassing the machine's entire body, Ragna landing beside her with a slightly irked look. "What's wrong now?" she asked him before becoming surprised at the response he gave.

"Tch, the azure's not able to rip any lifeforce out of this damn thing," he looked at the towering machine covered in smoke, its beaming red eyes glaring at them from inside the dense cloak "Hope the other's are having an easier time than us." he thought with a scowl. (Music shift Neptunia battle theme, with Neptune, Noire, and Compa)

"Hm this thing is proving to be impressive, even if incomplete," Neptune made that inquiry while guarding against the incomplete Kilachine's tail that was trying to dagger through her head.

Noire then replied to Neptune while, delivering three quick slices to the incomplete Kilachine's left arm "It's durable as well, however, against me it stands no chance!" Noire quickly turned to deliver another heavy swing that ended up slicing through the machine's plated armor, but the appendage hadn't been severed.

The monster then retaliated by delivering a strong swipe to Noire's side, throwing her across the ground before opening its mouth fire a bolt of energy at her. Noire struggled to recover quick enough to dodge, and as it seemed the bolt would hit her, Neptune deflected it with a wave of purple energy.

Neptune then told the resident nurse" Compa get Noire healed up, I'll keep this thing distracted." Compa nodded rushing over to heal her friend as Neptune met the machine's claws head on, she smirked as she dodged the machine's attacks saying "That arm of your's is coming off!"

She then delivered a slash to the arm that Noire had damaged previously, breaking it off completely. The machine let out a roar of anger multiple bolts of energy at Neptune, who did her best to deflect them all thinking "Even if it lost its arm it's still going to fight, what is this thing a bargain brand final boss?"

That's when multiple large explosions rocked behind them, making Neptune have to sigh out in worry thinking "It's fine Ragna's there, they can at least hold it back till we're done with this thing," Noire raised up ready to keep fighting thanks to Compa's medical skills.

"Sounds like things are going bad over there," she said that to the transformed Neptune who responds with a calm and serious tone "They'll be fine I'm sure, now let's focus on dealing with the problem in front of us."

The machine's eyes gleamed red while the three girls eyes narrowed into their own strong looks to against the mechanical glare. The two transformed girls charged at the monster that flung its tail at them, it's mouth flaring with energy as it went to attack.

(Back with Ragna and IF, Music shift back to The Tyrant)

Ragna's blade clashed with the monster's mace he struggled against the size of the monster pushing against him. It then went to cleave Ragna's head off with its large ax, making Ragna fling the azure out to grab the blade. He grunted in pain as the soulless machine kept pushing, aiming to crush Ragna between its two weapons.

"That's right Killachine crush him, kill that crude piece of shit hahaha!" Ganache laughed out loud as the weapons pushed closer together. Ragna gasped in pain smoke slowly rising from his body as his grimoire tried to heal the bones that were slowly snapping from the pressure.

That's when IF recklessly launched towards the machine delivering a quick swipe to its face. It didn't do much and, in retaliation it grabbed the girl by her leg, tossing her into the ground before side swiping her to the left side making her cry out in pain.

"urrggh... I...Idea..haa..Engine...Engage!" Ragna roared out in rage a beam of darkness blasting out from him as with, the increased power from activating his overdrive. He threw the weapons back catching both Ganache and, the Killachine off-guard, which caused the weapon to decide to quickly remove one of its two enemies.

The machine opened its jaws a large bolt of energy blasting out of it as IF slowly started to pick herself up. Ragna just barely slipped in front of her saying "Barrier Activate!" He poured every ounce of power he could into the barrier, as the energy connected detonating violently.

As the smoke cleared IF cracked an eye open from not receiving the expected deathblow, to see Ragna had fallen into a kneeling position. His body was only releasing dribbles of smoke at this point, with him coughing up some blood onto the ground. IF, leaped over to Ragna in worry asking him in a panicked tone" Ragna...what's wrong..why aren't you healing?!"

"Cause I...cough..cough..poured my entire overdrive.. ..into stopping that attack..gkc..damnit th..they won't ..bleeding," he struggled to fully talk and, swallowed before shaking his head raising his right arm "Do..don't matter though, it's time for...my trump card..ha...haa."

He went to pick himself up only for the machine's tail to slam him back down with Ganache, saying with a patronizing tone "Ah ah ah, I won't be letting more aces get put into play," he then regarded IF "now little lover girl why don't I give you a front row seat to your little boyfriend's death!" (music cut)

"Death...Ragna's death,?" the words rolled off her tongue unnaturally, her hairline covered her eyes as another thing came to her musings "Love...me with Ragna," that's when something seemed to snap, as the gem socketed in the necklace he had given her seemed to shine "N..no he won't die!"

Ganache didn't seem to notice the glow reminding her with a condescending tone"Is that right? Look at his condition pathetic you child, I doubt that I need to bother with finishing him off hahaha."

"I..I'll destroy it," that announcement made Ganache laugh out loud before, the light coming from the gem became brighter shutting him up"I'll crush i and you. D..Damnit! I...I won't let Ragna die yet!"

In reaction to her feelings, the gem became hotter and, hotter still then just as she proclaimed "I'll save the one I've fallen for,!" she was entrapped in a pillar of furious blazing fire. Chapter 14 end

Wilyman2009 - I'm Glad you liked it. Also, what's your reaction to Heart Aino being added to Cross Tag, I may have a fic for her and, Ragna in my mind.

RedburningDragon - Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Archive4465- Well to be exact it's going to end up being a Ragna x IF x Blanc triangle, but I've been debating on also including Vert in the mess.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Burning Awakening?!

Ganache looked wide-eyed from surprise while staring at the column of fire, that cloaked IF in flames. As the Killachine reared its head going to analyze the change within its target, a set of red eyes beamed out from within the pillar of fire, quickly locking onto Ganache.

He took a step back from the heated glare he was given, in a panic, he ordered the Killachine to attack "Wh..what are you standing around for finish of that white-haired buffoon!" In seconds the machine had gone for the fallen Reaper, it's tail lunging right for Ragna's heart.

"Tch," the sound of tongue clicking filled the air before the pillar of fire disappeared suddenly, and just as the Killachine's tail was going to bury itself into Ragna, an orangish-red flash stopped the robot cold IF's voice coming out ferally "Like I'd let you touch my precious Ragna!"

"Im..impossible," Ganache muttered while staring at the IF while stuttering "Y..you transformed! H..How only a goddess should be able to!?"

IF had truly transformed her boots now up to the middle were charcoal black, with a fire pattern rising off of it. The parts of her jacket that were blue had become a blood red, with the white areas becoming orange as well. Her sleeves had become wrapped with black iron chains and on her black tank-top, an orange crest had appeared.

It started off as a spiky tail that curved into the head of a wolf-like monster, black streaks representing the beast's eyes. IF's eyes had changed as well the dull outer green being orange, with the inner, deeper shading taking on a dark crimson. Her hair was a whiteish-silver color now, also sporting a pair of dog-like ears atop her head, and a tail just barely extending peeking out of her jacket.

"You won't hurt him," She growled lowly as she moved her eyes from the Killachine's tail that she had melted by using the fire from the transformation to Ganache narrowing them into a glare "I'm going to send you and, your damn toy straight to hell for hurting my love!"

Ganache did his best to steel himself growling out "So you say, Killachine rip this brat apart!" The machine roared as the IF transformed IF leaned forward with a smirk on her face replying "Try me, I'll kick your ass for all the shit you've put me and my friends through!"

(Play I burn Yang Xiao Long Semblance theme )

The Killachine roared at the order though IF took the first attack speeding through the monster's defenses and, like a hot knife through butter, delivered a heavy slash to the machine's abdomen area.

Her katar gleamed red from the burning heat charging them as the Killachine turned on a dime, going for a sweeping strike with its ax. IF leaped into the air hearing Ganache laugh as the machine began charging power in its mouth.

"Take this you annoying shrimp! Killachine fire full power blast hahaha!" Ganache laughed out madly as the cannon fired at her, he figured she was a sitting duck in the air and if this was just the normal IF, that would have been the case.

As the deep red bolt of energy rocketed towards the falling girl she gave a cocky smirk, pointing her weapons down, they released two beams of pure fire throwing her out of the way of the attack as it narrowly flew by her.

The transformed IF kept her smirk as the bolt of energy crashed down behind her, the explosion cloaking her shadows letting her eyes almost glow while piercing the darkness. IF, floated in the air with small streams of flame shooting out of her Katar until after lowering herself to the ground she gave a battle-hungry grin.

"Your little toy's too slow to hit me the burning wind of Gamindustry,!" she pulled her arm up wild streams of fire gathering at the tip of her left Katar until a large pulsating orb of fire sat at the tip of the weapon and, she pointed it at the machine with a sinister grin, and a blood-lusted shine to her eyes "How about I show you what real power looks like by crushing that toy of yours!"

(Music swap Neptunia theme /With Neptune, Noire and Compa)

Neptune deflected the blast of energy noticing that it wasn't nearly as strong as when the fight started, bringing her sword over her shoulder, she grinned "It looks like it's running out of juice on us."

"Good, it means we can finish this thing off without too much of a struggle," Noire said coming to stand next to Neptune who nodded as the machine lurched forward, howling as it lept at them, the girl's jumped out of the attack range with Noire taunting the incomplete Killachine "Your far too slow you incompetent robot!"

In a sudden attack, Noire severed the machine's tail completely, leaving the machine with a single right arm remaining, and it decided to attempt at retaliation strike against the goddess. Neptune stopped it by diving in and, severing the Incomplete Kilachine's arm leaving it helpless.

Compa then raised up her syringe as the machine went to fire a weak blast of energy "T...take this!" she blasted a beam from the syringe with as much power as she could pump into it, as the machine released its own bolt of energy. Compa's beam blasted right through the smaller energy bolt, crashing into the Incomplete Killachine's mouth and, detonating it. (Music cut)

The machine's head exploded from the inside, making Compa sigh in relief falling on her butt "It's finally gone," but she couldn't rest long as they quickly made their way back to where Ragna and IF were fighting.

(Back with IF and Ragna)

Ragna grunted in pain just trying to move hurt like hell, he thought bitterly "Damn it I need to get up," he scowled trying his hardest to push himself up to a sitting position, only to see something that shocked him, IF had transformed.

She had a wild grin as the orb gathered on her katar fired off, the machine doing it's best to avoid being scrapped by the attack's power. In the end, the monster lost its left arm, the large mace crashing to the ground.

" !" Compa yelled running over to him as he saw Neptune and Noire leap into the fray, doing their best to not get distracted by seeing IF's transformation "Oh dearie, your completely beaten up this isn't good."

The nurse quickly got to work since she had been getting practice at healing the Reaper, she'd been doing better at working with his stubborn body. (With IF, Noire, and Neptune)

IF snickered as she noticed Neptune and, Noire had joined up with her taking slices at the machine's blind spots. She avoided one blast of energy after another before diving in to slash it for herself. What surprised her was that the strike on the body, even with her Katar as super-heated as it was had little effect on the machine.

"Tch, damn thing," She scowled crossing her arms while jumping backward as the machine brought it's ax down in front, of her. The weapon didn't touch her but, the debris and, shockwave kicked up by the attack was more than enough "Think that's gonna stop me, you're just pissing me off more, you annoying souless bastard!"

Neptune and, Noire landed next to the raging IF, Noire hiding her discomfort at how vicious IF hd become after somehow transforming. Neptune showed her worry more openly but, saved it for after beating the enemy in front, of them.

"We need to hit it together, it's armor's too strong for single hits to be effective," Neptune calmy mentioned, Noire nodded in agreement while IF barked out her answer "Whatever this thing quicker!"

Neptune nodded before saying "Right then IF take the point and, heat the armor up as much as you can if I'm right we can slice through it like butter once it's reached its boiling point."

"Then let's go already damn it, I want to see this hunk of junk broke already!" IF shot off without a second, her katar shooting out flames as she in mere seconds, attacked the machine. Like before, her strikes seemed to do nothing but, quickly the black and grey pieces of armor turned red, smoke bleeding off of them.

Ganache noticed what was up calling out to the Killachine "Killachine focus on dealing with the brat, she's the main threat!" The machine howled planting its ax into the ground before going to deliver a heavy punch at her.

"Not so fast," Noire said blocking the heavy punch, it pushed her backward but, it gave IF enough time to keep the heating up the machine's armor to its critical point.

IF then did one final upper slash that rocketed her into the air, as she roared out "You're up Neptune, Noire better not take to long!"

"Urragh!" Neptune growled out delivering a heavy slash with her sword covered in purple energy as Noire pushed the machine's arm back, then in a blue flash, her sword had left its own deep cut in the Killachine's body.

It howled while its body fell backward making Noire laugh out "Hahaha yes, that thing's done for now...argh!

Her confidence betrayed her as with a surprising amount of speed the Killachine still had the power to throw both her and, Neptune back to the ground with a heavy strike with its remaining arm.

IF watched this with a scowl as she cursed her own weakness despite transforming, she could scrape its armored body, just heat the thing up. "Damn it," she hissed in her mind "I need more power, enough to tear this damn thing to pieces."

"I can grant that wish mortal," a deep, cruel tone growled in her mind," you who bears the heart of fire, the destroyer's soul may call upon my "expertise""

IF growled in her mind "What are you, and why should I trust a word you tell me." the voice replied with "Emotion is why you called upon my power, your heart's wish to burn those threatening your love enticed me to awaken, let us finish our deal master."

"That didn't answer my questions," IF hissed the creature once more replied, a smirk could be felt on its voice "Such things are pointless in the view beyond, so shall we continue bickering and, let your friends die? Or would you call upon my power to break man's design?"

IF scowled out "Fine, I accept what now?" that's when an eruption of flames cascaded her body and, the creature's voice roared out "That's simple...BURN!"

(Compa and Ragna)

The Grim Reaper had just gotten back into working order as the large explosion of fire erupted from IF. Coming to a stand he could only tighten his fist muttering "Tch, what now?!"

Neptune and, Noire were both taken by surprise by the inferno as the killachine charged up as much energy as it could, for a singular final blast. The bundle of violent flames shot backward for a moment, before exploding forward as the machine fired off its energy blast.

The bolt of fire that IF had cloaked herself in easily burst through the bolt of energy diving into the Killachine. She blasted through the machine in an instant, three blazing slashes trailing down the left and, the right side of the Killachine's abdomen creating a burning x on it.

Sparks of red energy crackled against the machine's body until it they heard an inhuman howl come from behind the killachine, prompting it to suddenly detonate. Ganache looked in fear, his perfect weapon had been destroyed by them, he thought "I.. ?! H...how could they destroy it m..my greatest weapon d..defeated by some second rate goddesses." That's when he lost the ability to breathe as he felt murderous intent, hone in on him directly.

Ragna scowled as the goddesses and, Compa held off their celebration as the Killachine's body dissipated hoping to see a well and, alive IF. Instead, the Goddesses eyes went wide as Compa held a hand to her mouth and, Ragna who figured something bad was going to happen simply glared at the mockery in front of him.

The figure in the smoke wasn't IF, no, it looked more like a...beast. Chapter 15 end

Author's Notes - 1. So I gave IF the Flame Awakening with a few tweaks to make it more interesting 1. She gains a more cocky, reckless and honest personality in this form 2. She will tap more into her inner Chunni later on during this form 3. It's a secret revolving the monster-like voice that spoke to her hehe.

2\. I saw some comments requesting a revote so here we go guys you can vote for Ragna x Blanc x IF ( current route) Ragna x Harem Ragna x (insert name/names) So have at it, the vote will go on for about three chapters.

3\. I saw the requests for longer chapters and, I apologize for them being short. It's difficult largely due to school and, I'm trying to balance updating other fics I'm working on so I apologize. When Spring Break hits I should have more free time if I don't get a job, and I hope you all can understand


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Grim Reaper vs. A Burning Beast! + Some Side Events!

As the smoke cleared, Ganache felt fear shoot through his body, and beaming red eyes gleamed at him with rampant bloodlust. Seconds before the man could make a move; The figure shrouded in smoke lunged forward, the cloud traveling with it for a few moments.

A claw-like shape made of fire, burst from the shroud of smoke with bladed fingers aimed at Ganache. The suited man scurried back, crying out, "No, I can't just die here, my goddess...!" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Just quit your bitching, half-baked crook," Ragna scowled out, having dashed in between the claw and, Ganache blocking it with Bloodscythe. Ganache looked at the Grim Reaper with an estranged expression that was replied to with Ragna growling, "Don't get the wrong idea dumbass, this kid isn't ready to have real blood on her hands, now scram!"

Ragna turned his eyes to the ember-like colors glowing in the feral IF's gaze. Putting his strength into it, Ragna threw IF back, before taking a good look at what she had become.

Her eyes had become a burning orange, black cracks sprawling in them, giving the appearance of flowing magma. Her silver hair grew over her ears, leaving the wolf ears to become more prominent. IF's jacket had somehow zipped itself up completely, leaving the collar to cover her mouth and, the zipper itself left to become a black iron padlock.

The iron chains that wrapped around her arms had tightened while connecting to the zipper padlock. The result was her sleeves becoming skin-tight at the base, and her hands seem to disappear while replacing her hands with black, chitinous copies of her katar in a claw form.

The once stubby silver tail had changed, growing long enough to wrap a person; it swayed behind her the tip of the tail glowing red. Down her legs, more black cracks ran down her skin, reaching to her boots that had been torn by three black three-toed claws.

"Tch," Ragna clicked his tongue, he felt a little hesitant to fight IF, even in this monstrous form, thinking, "So, this what they felt when I lost control before?" he thought of when Jin and, Noel was left to fend him off after he nearly turned into a miniature black beast.

That's when he remembered that one of the two was Jin and sighed out in his mind, "Not a chance in hell, right?" Sensing Ragna's distraction, the wild IF lunged for him, right as a claw was going to make contact, he threw up his right arm, growling out, "Barrier Activate!"

"Raagh!" IF let out a snarl as her claw started to touch the barrier and, in a mere few seconds, Ragna raised bloodscythe. Following a sound akin to shattering glass, Ragna was thrown backward by a sudden slash from IF's claw as it cleaved through the barrier Ars.

Neptune jumped up, shouting, "Ragna! Come on Compa, Noire let's get over there to help!" Noire and, Compa both nodded in agreement though they heard Ragna's voice roar out, "Just stay out of this one!"

"Like, what do you mean to stay out of this one!?" Noire yelled at the reaper who steadied himself, before dodging another lunging swipe from IF, Ragna replied while kicking the monster-like girl in the side as retaliation, "Look, I've got a feeling that this has to do with the stupid gem in the necklace I gav...err just stay out damn it!"

At that, Neptune took a moment before giving off a mischevious aura and, with a playful smirk, she said, "Oh! I see what you mean now. Sure Rags, we'll stay out of this one then," Compa looked at Neptune, confused, asking, "We are Nep-Nep?"Neptune nodded, telling her, "Of course we are Compa if we didn't Rags might not get his "hero points." hehe."

"That's not why, err you know whatever as long as you let me handle this alone," Ragna started barking at Neptune while giving the impressive display of dodging and, fending off the savage IF's attacks, continuing with, "I'll set the goddamn record straight when this is over!"

Noire then crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, scowling out, "Fine, but you better know we're jumping at the moment you seem to be losing ground." Compa then also added on, "Um and, , if you feel like your getting weak, I'll heal you in a jiffy just ask!"

Ragna rolled his eyes at the girls, turning his full attention to IF, on her next passing slash, he caught her arm and pulled her in to deliver a powerful knee to her chin. It made her bend back while being sent into the air, following it up with a darkness infused punch that launched a head of the black beast into her sending her flying.

Surprising Ragna, after sailing several feet from him, her tail speared into the ground, stopping her dead before curving to the left, gently guiding her feet to the ground. Her tail ripped itself from the ground, violently hissing and, steamed rolled from up from the hole that was left.

Adjusting his collar, Ragna told the girl gone monster, "Playtime's over IF, your getting knocked out." He got an inhuman roar in response, the air around her sizzling while the orange in her eyes flared up and, an orange outlined burned around the black cracks on her body.

(Play Boundry Beast by Kiku Ichimonji, Youtube)

Ragna made the first move, lunging forward. He baited IF into taking a slice at him with her claw, which backstepped, and, as she pursued him with a second attack, he activated his barrier again. Like before, her claw seemingly cut through it like butter, but instead of catching him off -guard, he expertly deflected the strike off of bloodscythe blade, countering afterward with a straight kick.

He then, bolted forward delivering several slashes while she was off-balance, though having become focused on offense, he didn't notice something until it was too late. With a blinding amount of speed, her tail lunged between her legs and wrapped around Ragna's right leg. Igniting a bright orange, Ragna growled in pain as IF's tail burned his leg.

With a quick leap, she did a backflip. Dragging Ragna with her tail, she slammed him into the ground behind her as she landed. Quickly turning, IF lunged at him. Raising both her claws as they lit up with flames aiming to gouge and scorch the reaper at the same time.

Ragna brought Bloodsythe up at the very last moment, catching both claws from stabbing into him, though residual heat of the flames licking close to his skin still was dealing some minor damage. Her tail crept up from behind her, igniting once more it hung next to her head, and, as it dived forward, Ragna roared out, "Overloading Barrier!"

A burst of golden energy exploded from Ragna, sending IF skidding backward while Ragna himself, did a quick recovery rolling forward. Just as IF went to use her tail to steady herself, Ragna went past her delivering darkness infused slash on the sliver tail, severing it. IF cried in pain at the injury, though no blood sprayed from it, the open wound burning shut.

Ragna clicked his tongue at that, thinking, "Sorry, squirt, the pain'll be over in a moment." Her cry of pain unsettled him to a profound degree, and after becoming lost in thought, he didn't see the half of the tail still connected to her slam into his stomach.

She then unleashed several slashes against him and followed those up by wrapping him in one of her claws. She tossed him into the air, a black Iron chain wrapped around his body, and it ignited orange with flames that doused over Ragna. Dragging the chain downwards, she slammed Ragna into the ground with a small explosion following it before tossing him back up and turning to deliver a second slam.

Afterward, IF towed Ragna back in front of her before delivering a mighty roar that exploded out a fiery wave, finishing off her combo with a charged strike from her burning black claw sending Ragna skidding across the ground.

(Music pause with the Nep, Noire, and Compa)

"Rags! Alright, girls look like it's time for us to step in!" Neptune told the other two after seeing Ragna getting used as a Ragdoll(Author's note - hehe Ragdoll) Noire agreed instantly with, "Like let's hurry and, save that dumb reaper before he gets himself killed!"

Right before they could jump in, the wild IF lurched forward, standing on all fours a shadow created from her hairline covering her face as her orange eyes beamed at Ragna. Lines of razor-sharp fangs became visible in the shadow as an orb of burning power gathered in front of her.

"Howl of Annihilation!" A deep, inhuman voice roared out as the whiled IF spit out a wide orange beam. The ground around her burst into flames from the heat, while the air around her gained an orange hue, making it impossible to stop the laser from tearing towards Ragna.

"Stop it!" Compa yelled, firing a beam from her syringe, and Neptune followed with a pale wave of energy. Suddenly, her cut tail swung to the side, a spray of fire coming from where the silver tail had been severed. The two long-range attacks slammed into the flames, creating an explosion.

When the dust settled, it revealed that the tail had regrown from the fire. Glowing red, the tail swayed defensively, making the two girls turn the eyes to Noire. She had transformed back into Black Heart and decided to attempt to snatch Ragna away before the beam of flame could reach him.

However, right as she started outpacing the beam, the ground started glowing a hot red, before a pillar of flame burst from it. It forced Noire to dodge since, in her tired condition, she wasn't going to have the energy needed to cut through it. Several more pillars shot out in her path as she tried to keep pace with the beam. Finally, one met it's marked sending her to ground, landing on her back with a cough of blood.

"Noire, are you alright!" Compa screamed out, rushing over to her fallen friend, the pillars not appearing once again. As Compa started healing her friend, Noire scowled, looking at the IF, thinking, "How could she have kept up with me like that?"

IF's head was seemingly locked in place from firing the beam, making it impossible for the girl to track her, then Noire's eyes saw where IF's claws were — buried in the ground, having turned it into pure molten rock. "You've like, gotta be kidding me, " Noire muttered, before thinking, "She like, is using her claws to fire those pillars and, still doesn't answer how she's like following me with them."

She didn't get long to think about it, as she, along with Compa and, Neptune who had run over, all watched in horror as the beam reached Ragna. It barreled over him, smashing through several derelict buildings before dying down.

In its wake, the beam left nothing but cinders and a trail of destruction littered with a large dust cloud. There was silence, before the feral IF seemed to let a beastly giggle as a sense of hopelessness plagued the group of three girls.

Neptune expressed an unfamiliarly nervous look, muttering out, "H..he's fine, I'm sure, hehe." there was a certain dryness to her tone as Compa fell to her knees beside her, saying "N..no, I...I didn't already fail m...my promise, did I?" Noire simply slammed her fist into the ground and scowled, "D..damn it, If I only had enough strength to have cut that attack."

She cursed herself, but the fact remained that they had done two rounds with Ganache's weapons, and even if one stood incomplete, it left the three dead tired. The only Ragna had been doing good this far was that the Azure restored both vitality and stamina.

The wild IF turned to them, more than ready to go at the weakened girls, as her attention was drawn from them by Ragna's voice, "Hey, our fight ain't over yet you damn squirt!"

"Rags, you're alive!" Neptune yelled, while Compa simply stifled herself from crying and, two trails of tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out, "Mr. Ragna! Don't scare me like that! It's not nice at all, yo...your going to make me cry!"

"Aren't you already crying?" Ragna thought with a roll of his eyes, as he looked at Noire, who simply turned her head to the side with pink dusted puffed out cheeks and, water gathered at the edge of her eyes. The girl then called out, "Like how are you even alive after that, Idiot!?"

Ragna growled, "Get an attitude adjustment and, then we'll talk ribbons!" He took a breath, thinking, "Damn that was closer than I'd like to admit, got pretty damn lucky guessing that her claws were the only thing with the power to break my barrier ars instantly." His eyes then, aimed at IF.

The monstrous girl's face was in full view sweat covering it, as her arms shook and, long pants of breath came from her mouth. She had even taken a small step back in surprise, not expecting the reaper to be alive after it blew a large amount of stamina.

(Music Change Blazblue Rebellion Mashup NnyTHM, Youtube)

"Now it's time to finish this rampage of your's IF!" the monster IF jumped while lashing her tail at him, Ragna dived past it while his right arm erupted into a claw of darkness. He gripped the silver tail with the claw tightly, growling out, "Get over here!" tugging on the tail's base as spikes of darkness shot from the shadow covered ground.

After IF got within melee range, he detonated the Azure's black flames shattering the thing down to nearly nothing. He then delivered a powerful downward strike with the flat of Bloodscythe's blade, bouncing her off the ground as it cratered, and he roared out, "IF! Time to go to sleep!" he carved the half transformed scythe across the earth as a tidal wave of darkness smashed IF into the wreckage of buildings.

(Music end)

Ragna took a few breaths before running over to where the girl landed, her body glowed a dark red suddenly several black cracks appearing before it shattered. Leaving IF in the earlier form of her transformation, then after a small burst of flames wreathed her body and smoked, she was normal once more.

The group of three girls trudged over wanting to say stuff to the reaper, though, as previously stated, they were dead tired. Entirely passing out in exhaustion, Ragna sighed while looking at his companions. "Great," he thought annoyed, "I'm going to have to carry all of these kids by myself." closing his eyes he gave a small smile, "Well, considering the shit we've been through today, I won't complain when they wake up...for the most part lazy ass brats."

Before he started to go to gather the girls and leave the wreckage of the three draining battles, Ragna turned his red eye behind him, aiming for a piece of a destroyed wall. He commented to Ganache, who was hiding behind the wall, stiffening at Ragna's voice, "You owe us, you wannabe snake bastard."

Chapter end

Side Event 1 ( C Rank Quest: Hunt Orb of Darkness) two days after chapter 16

"So, like Neptune, why aren't we having Ragna like help with this quest?" Noire complained to Neptune, going to answer, Compa did it, however, with a lecturing tone, Noire, he's taking care of IF."

Noire rolled her eyes, responding, "I know like that much, but why can't he let Chian do it for a while, she gladly offered to do more than bathe her." It seemed that since Ragna was devoting his attention to doing small things like spoon-feeding the unconscious IF's body and, checking her temperature amongst other things, Noire had steadily started wanting to spend time with the reaper.

"I feel ya Noire, but, honestly, I'm more jealous of how good he does it like I almost feel like I lost as a woman to his cleaning abilities," Neptune muttered. Compa nodded as well, seeing how swiftly Ragna had tided the room they had stayed in before heading out. Then how in moments upon returning, he had prepared one of the beds to receive IF as comfortably as possible.

Compa pointed out, "He said he did take care of sa..his little sister, he must have made a great brother." She had nearly said the name of Ragna's sister. Still, she stopped herself uncomfortable from doing so without Ragna's permission, Neptune replied, "Are you kidding me, more like the dreamest brother in existence, if I were her I'd have made him my first love for sure."

Noire sighed at Neptune, saying, "Like no comment to that, but anyways what are we like hunting again?" Neptune looked at the bounty paper, looking down she read off of it before replying, "Looks like some sort of new monster, it starts as a black orb, but changes into something more human, I guess?"

"Eh? This job sounds like something an S-Rank adventurer should be doing, how did you acquire it at C-rank!" Noire yelled out at Neptune, who shrugged, replying, "Plot convenience probably, lord knows the author's using that out his ass."

Noire shook her head, not understanding what Neptune meant, as Compa got their attention, asking, "Uh, Nep-nep, Noire is that what we're looking for?"

The two turned to look at an ominous black orb hovering around the field, monsters near it fled or shook in fear before being destroyed instantly by a black spike shooting into their core/heart. It was honestly unnerving to watch since there wasn't a sound or movement of acknowledgment.

"Well," Neptune said before summoning her sword, "we found it let's take it out before it can do more damage!" the two girls nodded in agreement running behind Neptune, who did a quick preemptive slash on the orb, surprisingly splitting it in two.

Compa blinked, commenting, "Uh, Nep-nep, I think you beat it in an inst..eep!" Compa yelped as Neptune and she were pulled back by Noire, just as the orbs two halves exploded into pillars of darkness that merged into one.

That's when the tower of black turned into something that resembled a strangely dressed girl. The girl had a petite frame, long hair and, featured a unique military uniform that was a sleeveless blouse. Two large pistol-like guns pointed at the group, as the shadow girl went into a battle stance.

(Bullet dance of Love ~so blue~ mashup NnyTHM, Youtube)

The girl then shockingly glided across the ground, as if dancing she got behind Noire who stood at the back of the group, shouldering checking her in the end and sending her forward into Neptune and Compa. Quickly, the shadow followed by pointing the gun in its left hand at the fallen girls, rapidly firing it mercilessly and, right in the next second, delivered a backflip kick sending the three into the air.

Before anyone of them could recover or land on the ground from the brutal attack, the shadow summoned a massive minigun slamming its barrel against the girl, going into a rapid-fire attack that dragged the pile of girls up once more. Once they reached about a story high, the minigun changed back to two revolvers that unleashed their barrage.

Finally, the onslaught of bullets ended with her firing several missiles silently, the explosives detonating on all three girls. They smashed into the ground hard as the shadow girl, seemed ready to lunge in for more. Noire at this point had had enough of being on the receiving end, however.

Transforming into CPU form, she burst toward the shadow who kept creating exploding sigils that, Noire easily bypassed. Before the CPU's sword could come down to cleave the shadow, it blocked with one of its guns, becoming locked in a dance of bullets and blades.

Neptune slid in close as well, leaving the shadow to do it's best to fend off the two girls. As both Neptune and, Noire along with the shadow girl, landed, their injuries were visible. The goddesses smiled, though, as Compa used a green light to make their wounds disappear, leaving the shadow to fall to a knee.

It wasn't over, though, and the shadow suddenly leaped into a stance a sigil appearing behind it, making the girl's think in unison, "That's like Ragna's...!" quickly they nodded at one another as the shadow started firing off bullets and, missiles as sporadically as possible.

Compa aimed her syringe before slamming a powerful beam into the seemingly panicking shadow's face, sending it falling back. Noire intercepted its fall with several slashes and, Neptune finished the fight with a single glowing slash that exploded.

(Music end)

Transforming back, Neptune shouted, "Did you guys see that! It did that overdrive thing Ragna does, can you believe it!" Noire nodded before commenting, "Like course I saw, is that monster like something that followed Ragna over or something?"

Compa simply looked at where the monster fell, noticing something that was sitting on the ground. It was a dark blue hat, with a metal band on it's left side, she called to the other two, "Hey! Nep-nep, Noire, it looks like the monster dropped something."

Noire nodded as Neptune picked up the hat, "Yeah, some type of hat, what does that mean maybe we should show it to Ragna?" Neptune nodded against the notion, responding, "Nah, I'll store it; for now, Rags is in a good mood and, I don't feel like being the thing to ruin it. Especially by bringing up his old world."

Both girls hesitantly agreed, flinching at the idea of gaining Ragna's ire for something like that. [Memory obtained - Strange shadow's cap!]

Side Event end

Side event 2 Start [A Dreamy Kiss]

Ragna shuffled around the room with speed and silence that would make Hibiki, hell his old master Jubei impressed. He had been watching over IF's recovery for several days now and, using her soft murmurs as reassurance she was alright.

Getting close Ragna decided to check her temperature for the umpteenth time today, in a way, it reminded him of taking care of Saya and, shockingly, it didn't bother him in the slightest. Seeing that it was still healthy, he wore a hopeful smile that he'd never let a single person see on his face.

Her eyes peeled open slightly, not that Ragna noticed he was too busy thinking of things that he could do. Seeing his warm smile, the still-half asleep IF thought it was the Ragna of her imagination, happily grinning to receive his princess in the morning.

Ragna suddenly was shaken from his thoughts when a pair of arms snaked around his neck, pulling him onto the bed. Having been taken off-guard, Ragna was barely able to stop himself from landing flat on the dumbly smiling IF who moved her face in close to Ragna's.

In the next moment, Ragna felt something soft meet his lips, he widened his eyes as a blushing, IF with a half-lidded stare stole a kiss from him. It stayed like that for a few seconds, her soft lips pressed against Ragna's as gently as they could, before her arms slipped off of him and, she fell back onto her pillow. Falling asleep, IF muttered out a few things, the one that hung in his ears though was, "I wuv Ragna."

"She is too damn cute," Ragna thought with a deep crimson blush on his face and, he ended up petting her hair, which made her sleeping figure smile in comfort.

Side Event 2 end

Author's note - So, I finally updated it and, with a decently sized chapter. I first want to apologize to all of the waiting readers, I attempted a few other fics and, lost interest in them. For a while, I even just stopped writing and, kept reading stuff. After checking how many people wanted to see this continued and reach, it's ending me...I felt bad.

Ironically, I had just picked up a Grammarly premium and was enjoying some lost pause. I decided to take a crack at writing in this to completion. I'm going to devote what time I can to do a chapter or two on my days off, maybe even during days I have work though they'll be shorter than this chapter, of course. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review, comment, and flame( constructively) + I hope the quality of writing is far better than in the previous chapter.

Also the shipping competition, I'm going to apologize for the fact I have no clue what the count is, so we're just gonna break even and, say, whatever happens, happens okay lads?

Reviews -

Archive4465 -It's has been updated, I apologize for the wait.

Kritcal K - I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, and I need to know your definition of fun.

JBL0104 - After this one, mostly on Thursday, maybe late Wednesday night, depending on how tired I am after work.

Son Lucas - I'm happy to hear you enjoy it and, I hope I continue to have your support through this.

Guest - Yeah, I have a thing for characters going into rage modes so, we'll be seeing this a few times. Also may not happen in the main story but, we always have room for gag reels at the end if you get my drift.

Jokah - If had the artistic ability even to begin to show it off, I would, IF has an awakening form; it's based off in one of the games that another review mentioned to me.

W - Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy!

\- I know that after the hell he's been through, he needs a more a lot more fluff and love.

Locomo - I'm going to be square, It's somewhat hard for me to gauge how Ragna should be able to dispatch foes in this series. After all, past a certain point, there are enemies made to give goddesses a challenge(unless you over level 8hr sess ho!) and, Ragna killed Terumi in a battle that almost killed both of them.

This chapter I wrote to him to be a bit more powerful, but I feel it may have overdone to a point. If it feels inconsistant, that's just the problem with bringing a character who (techincally) killed a god into a game where a good portion of the leads are goddesses; I hope you can understand.

Guest 2 - Look at my response to Locomo's comment, I'm sorry if it bothers you but, I hope you keep reading!

L - Pimpedge, oh god, I have to fit a joke with that somewhere into one of the chapters.

Guest - 3 I'm glad to have gained your interest and, happy to see you like the cuteness of Ragna x IF.

CrimsionRose - Thank you for being understanding, and if you read this, I hope the chapter did well with you despite the wait.

Kerrowe - Thank you for every amount of advice you ever gave me and, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy it moving forward.

Kamecolin - I'm glad you enjoy beast IF, still need to come up with an actual name for the transformation, though.

ArmantusCumPinne- Check Locomo's comment; it explains it for the most part, and I'm sorry for the ship sinking. The ending made me cry, especially for Rachel, who is lost searching for the man she loved even after he no longer exsits.

RedBurningDragon - Thanks and hope even after this long time, you keep enjoying the story.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, Lastation Complete: The Next Target is Decided

After several minutes of grumbling and denying to get up, a sweet smell invaded IF's nose. It twitched several times before; she finally pushed herself up, noticing the bedroom was empty and, a tray was sitting at the left side of the bed she was laying on.

It was a morning steak with a little note left beside it, picking it up she guessed it was Ragna's handwriting. It read, " So squirt, don't know when you're going to wake up but, Compa said it would be sometime soon. Left a fresh meal for when you wake up, meet us at Chian's diner to catch up on things."

Despite the use of her hated nickname, her face became a beet red, Ragna had made food, especially for her. Hugging the note to her chest, she squirmed for a moment; then, the memories returned from before she went monster. Steam rolled from her ears as she muttered out, " I admitted I loved him...multiple times i...in front of him."

"C..calm down IF yo...your an adult, and you can handle this sort of thi...thing." She did her best to swallow her embarrassment, not knowing that until Compa and, the others arrived, the reaper had all but been unconscious during her one vs. one against the killachine.

After taking a few moments to calm herself down, she promptly left the bed. Finding her balance, she undressed getting into her usual clothes, did her hair in front of the mirror, and, as she went to leave squealed into the closest pillow. Of course, while walking toward's, Chian's she ate the excellent breakfast steak left for her by Ragna.

(At Chian's diner)

After opening the door to Chian's diner, Neptune suddenly tackled into IF crying out, "Iffy! I've missed you so, so much!" Chian, who stood behind the counter, smiled and called out, "Well, look whose gone and, joined the land of the livin again, nice to see ya up!"

IF gave a small smile back, hugging Neptune back, saying, "Yeah, I'm glad to be up...from whatever happened." Noire commented, while seemingly resisting the urge to squeeze the life out of the small girl with her embrace, "So, like you don't remember what happened, like at all?"

"No," IF said that while peeling away from the touchy Neptune and continued, " I remember transforming at first before something happened...I think a deep voice had me agree to something or is that even right?"

Compa then walked over, embracing her friend said with a motherly tone, "It doesn't matter right now silly, we can go over the complicated stuff later, at the moment let's be happy, okay?" IF gave in to her friend's hug, turning her eyes to the one who hadn't said anything yet.

Ragna feeling the gazes of others on him, looked up at IF and somewhat dismissively commented, " Nice to see your up and about squirt." In seconds, everyone in the room refuted him, but, IF, Chian snickering out first, "Really mister, besides bathing and dressin her, let me handle everything else, and that's what ya got to say?!"

Secondly, Noire growled out, "After five goddamn days of ignoring us, you're not getting off by just saying that much, you spiky-haired bastard!" Following that, Neptune cheekily commenting, "Do I gotta bust out the photos of you spoon-feeding her, or maybe fluffing her pillows and, straightening the blankets after moving her to a different bed by carrying her in a princess style."

Finally, the onslaught finished with Compa giving him a hollow and, spine-chilling look accompanied by a smile similar to one he'd seen when Celica had gotten angry with him and, Jubei; she told him, "Now, Mr. Ragna you're going to say more than that right?"

"Tch," clicking his tongue Ragna got up from where he was sitting and, with his head turned while his face was blushing, he gave the smaller girl a hug saying, "look I'm thrilled you made it out okay, worried me to half-death and, I hope your feeling completely fine."

There was an awkward moment of silence afterward, Ragna had picked her up slightly during the hug making IF a pure red. The reaper's face was taking a similar red of his coat, while the rest of the girls giggled at the display. Ragna's left eyebrow twitched before he dropped IF and growled, "I think that's enough; after all, I've got a strange need to bat someone through a wall or two."

"You could have let me go a little more gently!" IF scowled out, while Ragna went toward Neptune, and she put her hands up in surrender with a cheeky grin. The group went on with casual banter for a short time, until IF remembered the necklace given to her by Ragna, more importantly, the gem that had let her transform in the first place.

IF asked with an urgent tone, "Ragna what happened to the necklace, you know the one that you gave me as an apology!" there was a moment of silence before Ragna could open his mouth Noire asked with an eyebrow cocked upward, "Like what do you mean by a necklace he gave you?"

"W..wait Ragna di...didn't tell you about it?" her cheeks became dusted pink while turning to Ragna who had laid back in the chair he was sitting in, having turned his head away, he commented, " I was too busy to get around to it,"

Neptune gained a sly grin and chuckled while saying, "Right busy Rags," Ragna narrowed his eyes at the girl growling out, "Neptune, you better drop that now before I drop you out cold." Nep just rolled her eyes, finishing what she was saying, " yeah, you were busy making sure your little princess Iffy was comfy. Fluffing her pillows, straightening blankets, feeding her freshly warmed soups and, petting her with the smallest smile conceivable on your face."

"Um, Mr. Ragna, please don't...eep!" Compa went to tell Ragna to calm down after he put his right hand over Neptune's face, only for him to completely disregard her. In the next second, Neptune had sailed past Compa's head, crashing through one of the storefront windows.

Ragna sighed because immediately, afterward, Noire began trying to reprimand the reaper for tossing Neptune. Compa had a sweat drop running down her forehead as Chian came over and answered the question for IF, " Well, when they first brought ya back, it seemed to have disappeared, but when I took ya in for a quick shower, I found the gem at least."

"Where is it then? We need to break it before I transform or hear that wicked voice." Chian gave an awkward look at her while Ragna rubbed the back of his head. IF's look gained a fusion of worry and, dislike responding, "I don't like that reaction at all."

Ragna gave a grumble of resignation, telling her, "Here's the thing squirt; it's fused inside of you." IF's eyes went wide and went to say something but, Ragna continued with, " Before you go asking how we know, Chian's equipment picked it up. Guess there's a faint energy source resembling it buried in your chest area or somethin."

"I...I see, well, I'll tell you guys if anything weird starts happening, okay?" Ragna, Compa and, Neptune nodded while Noire replied with, "Like, I'm not coming along but, I'll like hope you don't end up hurting Ne...I mean, everyone."

Neptune, who had returned with a few shards of glass dusting her hair, looked in surprise, asking, "Whaaa? Noire you're not coming along?" while IF saw the perfect chance to take a little revenge for all the teasing she'd been dealt for liking Ragna, commenting, "What was that Noire about not hurting Ne? Did you mean Neptune by any chance?"

"N..no. Not at all, I...I would never fall in love with that idiot!" IF gained a dominant smirk replying, " And who said anything about you loving her?" Before this could escalate further, Ragna coughed to reel in their attention.

Ragna then went on to respond, "Anyways, ribbons isn't coming along cause she's got shit to get done here and, we've got more places to be." Noire nodded in agreement, remarking, "That's right, I've only recently regained control of my own Basilicom, and there's so much that I need to fix."

"Awww, but without us, you're going to be a friendless bum again, Noire," Neptune whined out, still wearing that cheeky grin. The two girls immediately ended up in an argument, making Compa giggle while saying, "I'm happy at how good of friends they are, hehe."

IF then asked, "So, first, we head back to Compa's to plan out our next move, right?" Ragna stood up while saying," Sounds good to me, you girls fine with it?"

"Yeppers, I think it's a good idea since I can prepare some snacks and items for us." Compa agreed with a smile, though Neptune kept being difficult, whining, "Eh? But, wanna bring Noire though! She's the new friendless party member whose supposed to be the love interest with one-sided feelings were missing!"

Compa got into her lecturing mode, "Now, Nep-Nep, it isn't right to bother busy people," she then started playing with her fingers, " and if your a good girl Nep-Nep you can have some pudding when we get back."

"Pu..pudding? Yes, a million times, yes! Bye Noire, I'll be waiting at the station for you guys!" Neptune bolted at the first mention of pudding, as Ragna sighed at the idiocy of the girl he was charged with protecting.

(Back at Compa's)

The moment they returned, Neptune crashed onto one of Compa's bean bags, IF took to a desk opening several of her phones on it and typing in multiple contact numbers. Ragna himself had shown his ability to relax around the girls, sitting Bloodscythe by the door, and throwing his jacket off, resting on an open windowsill.

Compa blinked at them, before giving a small smile. She was more than happy for the group to get comfortable like this, especially when it came to Ragna.

"Alright," IF said, "Looks like we have two choices, Lowee or Leanbox." She then looked to Neptune, asking, "Hey Neps, while I was out cold, did any of your memories come back, like anything about being a goddess, so we know if they'll want to kill us or not?"

The question caught Neptune off-guard and, Compa seemed surprised as well, asking, "Eh? Iffy, how did you know that Neptune was a goddess?" Neptune followed that up with, "Yeah, you were out cold when that shocked everyone, even myself!"

"I was not shocked, hell I figured you were one this whole time." Ragna commented while IF shrugged, responding, "Well, after seeing both Neps and, Noire transformed together, they looked too alike for it to be a coincidence."

Neptune then started whining, "Are you kidding me? I wanted to see Iffy all cute and shocked that I was a goddess." IF rolled her eyes while Ragna asked, "So, what are the other two nations like?"

"Well," IF said, "Lowee is always covered in snow and..." Ragna instantly told her, "We're going to Leanbox." IF blinked at the reaper who stared at her intensely while she sighed, grumbling, "We'll end up having to go overseas for that, Lowee is an easier trip over.."

Once again, Ragna cut her off, growling, "We're going to Leanbox first." IF rolled her eyes, going to complain to Ragna, while Compa just smiled, preparing for the trip while humming happily.

Chapter 17 end

Reviews-

JBLO104 - Nice to see your happy at this fic's revival of sorts.

Felipexza - I'm glad you like the idea, there will be more of them rest assured.

RedBurningDragon - Nah didn't have her animal features but, there will be a few things personality/habit wise that'll be shown of later.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 A Blogging Goddess and, A Challenger Appears?!

"Iffy, whatcha doing? Playing single player chess? Single-player rummy, if you wanna play a game, you can ask me and not be a Noire about it." IF gave the girl a perturbed look before replying, "Oh shut it. I'm checking the goddess's blog for information."

Ragna came over with Compa behind him, with a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Uh, the hell is a blog again?" Neptune almost looked like she was disappointed in the Reaper, while Compa sweatdropped as Ragna growled at Neptune's look, "What? I barely know how to work a damn cellphone, let alone understand all the extra that goes with it."

"It's pretty much a site run by a person or small group; they're used for conversations and, information updates, this one, in particular, is ran by Lady Green Heart of Leanbox." IF explained, not looking away from the cellphone.

Ragna nodded along, not aiming to get a computer lesson while Neptune asked, "Do all of the goddesses have one?"

IF shrugged before responding, "As far as I know, Lady Green Heart is the only one."

Neptune sighed in disappointment before muttering, "Aw, I wanted to mess with Noire with her entries."

"That's mean even for you, Nep-Nep." Compa chided Neptune.

Ragna's eye caught something as IF scrolled down the page of texts warning of monster appearances and, the cursor had changed to a hand for a split second, he remarked, "Just wondering, what does it mean when the arrow you're moving around turns into a hand?"

IF replied, " Well, it happens when the cursor touches a link or certain games can cause it to change also. Why?"

Ragna then told her, "A little ways back, I saw it change for a moment."

"That so, like a hidden link?" Neptune commented, sounding interested.

Before quickly moving next to IF and told her, "IF go back, let's see what we can find!"

IF rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh come on and, give me back my cell Neptune. Lady Green Heart isn't a goofer like you; there's no way there could be a...huh there is one?!" Neptune gave a cheeky grin as she quickly found the hidden link, while IF's eyes went wide with slight worry.

"Welcome to my hidden page, and I will be posting my private diary here." Neptune read out the title of the page the link sent them to out loud.

IF responded with a stutter, "L..Lady Green Heart's diary?! Y..you shouldn't read other people's diaries!"

Neptune just kept her grin teasing IF, "Sure Iffy, you want to save it for the trip, right? Wanna have Ragna read it to you while snuggling upon him as we rest on the tram hehe."

Ragna groaned in annoyance as IF fumed at Neptune, Compa commenting, "Uh, it couldn't have anything too bad in it i..if Lady Green Heart's comfortable with posting it."

"Now, let's see..."I bought six new games. My backlog is getting too big..." IF gave a look of surprise, while Ragna raised an eyebrow as Neptune continued with, "I can't wait to get my [Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set]." Neptune then had a shocked expression, saying, "Wait, that's the limited edition released by the Otomate branded company!"

At this point, Ragna had become completely lost as IF let out a small noise of despair. Neptune kept reading, "Hmm...Can't play Four Goddess's Online with the server error :(" After she stopped reading again, Neptune said, "So, I guess Lady Green Heart's a gamer? What's 4 Goddess's Online anyways?"

IF's face had become dread-filled, she crumpled to her knees, muttering out, "My image...of Lady Green Heart...it's crumbling with every word."

Ragna scoffed at IF's reaction, telling the girl, "Get up squirt, whining over your image of Green Heart. If things turn out, even somewhat close to what went down in Lastation, you would have found out eventually and, been crushed harder from it being in person."

"Mr. Ragna, that isn't a nice way to put it." Compa commented while silently elbowing him in the side; it didn't hurt at all, and he rolled his eyes as Compa went into comfort mode, telling IF, "It's okay Iffy, maybe she has this to help keep a better public image?"

That small glimmer of hope let Iffy bounce back instantly, replying, "Your right, Compa! My Lady Green Heart would never be this much of a gamer; she probably has a basilicom worker post these to give her a more relatable persona!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up to high there IF," Ragna thought while looking at the goddess currently in the room. If Neptune and, not to mention, Ribbons are any example, the other two were more than likely just as unsettled.

After Neptune and, IF created a wager on if or if not that Green Heart was a gamer, the group headed out.

(Several hours later)

"So, this is Leanbox's basilicom?" Compa questioned while admiring the buildings designs.

Neptune followed up with, "Hope we don't get treated like back in Lastation."

A small scowl appeared on Ragna's face, thinking back on how that last guy acted pissed him off slightly. IF noticed this, commenting to the group while looking at the Reaper specifically, "It should be fine, and even if it isn't no gutting anyone, please?"

"Tch, I won't go that far, a few broken confessionals at most," Ragna growled out in response, adjusting his jacket's collar.

IF rolled her eyes going back to her phone, making Compa ask, "By the way, what is Iffy looking at anyway?"

IF replied with a confident look, "Lady Green Heart's blog, it was just updated, so she must be here."

Neptune laughed, commenting, "Nah, I'm pretty sure someone else is updating it for her."

Afterward, IF began grumbling at Neptune irritated at her for continuously damaging her mental image of Green Heart and Neptune being who she was, didn't relent for a moment. This facade went on for a good minute before finally, Ragna was going to tell them both to shut up.

"Oh, Nep-Nep, stop teasing Iffy already. I think 's getting impatient; we should get inside." IF took the lead of the group, an enthusiastic feeling to her steps following behind was Neptune, leaving Ragna and Compa walking in the back.

Compa chided the Reaper silently, "Mr. Ragna, you should be next to Iffy right now, you know,"

Ragna arched an eyebrow at her before replying," Rather let her have some space, especially after Lastation."

"Mr. Ragna, I think because of Lastation you should be next to her," Compa told the Grim Reaper with a look of dissapointment.

Ragna rolled his eyes, replying, "Are you going to start with this teasing crap too?"

Compa's eyes turned serious, whisper yelling at Ragna. "I'm not messing with you, ; I'm serious when I say that Iffy wouldn't mind staying close to you is all."

That's when the group heard an older voice, "My oh my, what a lively group we have visiting the basilicom today." Ragna was the first to react, gaining a slightly peeved look at the man dressed in fancy butler-esque attire, dropping it while the man introduced himself, "My name is Yvoire. What brings you all here today."

Neptune responded, "We came to meet the CPU."

Yvoire gave a strange look before telling the group, "How amazingly unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU is done for the day."

"Aww, really? She's still here, though, right? Can we please have a peek, a little small one can't hurt right?" Neptune whined at the older man who didn't seem like he'd budge on the matter.

IF looked at Neptune and told her, "Nep, it's our fault for being late. We'll come by again tomorrow."

Neptune looked at IF, inquiring, "Give up? But, weren't you all over that goddess?"

IF flushed at that two seconds from getting into it with Neptune for teasing her, as Ragna shook his head, going to take a seat thinking, "This is gonna take a while."

(A small-time later)

Ragna twitched at the feeling of something poking him, having dozed off as the girls talked with Yvoire. Cracking an eye open, it was Compa who had a slightly embarrassed look just past her was IF holding her hand over Neptune's mouth with a rather unhappy look.

"Um, , we need to get going because, well." Compa had an embarrassed look on her face.

Ragna sighed under his breath, replying, "I think I can guess why." So, the group left the basilicom empty-handed, with Ragna having to wonder if this was another part of his shitty luck.

(In town)

After leaving the Basilicom, the group started to wonder about the town, till out of boredom, Neptune asked, "So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

Compa shrugged and, Ragna replied by saying, "doesn't matter long as we're not stuck working for an evil ass company."

"How about this cafe I heard about? It's in a nearby town, and I heard they sell sublime scones." IF said while trying to cover up that her stomach had made a light grumble.

Neptune gained a small dribble of water run down her mouth, saying, "Scones sounds good, not as good as pudding but, it'll do for now."

Compa followed up with, "If Iffy says so, it must be good. I want to go there."

IF then smiled, opening her phone while saying, " It looks like there's a carriage that should take us there." After finding the carriage, IF gave an annoyed look to the carriage driver, saying, "Huh? What do you mean the carriage isn't running?"

The driver replied, "With all the monsters clouting the roads, we can't send any of them out."

"Um, is there another way to get to the town then?" Compa asked the driver.

He scratched his head, before responding," Hm, the only other way there is through a dungeon area."

Compa seemed to deflate while muttering, "Oh, no.."

The driver then apologized for the bad news and went off to do more work, leaving Neptune to ask, "So, what do we do now that we can't get a ride there?"

Ragna responded with a grumble, "the same thing we've done for most of the damn trip." While he was more than familiar with walking everywhere he went, the trams to and from the different contents had made him hungry for actual transportation.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not that far of a walk." IF reassured them.

Compa replied to her, "I guess so. Speaking of, Iffy, you know the way there, right?"

IF's expression became concerned and, she muttered, "Oh, that's right... Let's ask around and see if we can get directions."

Neptune gained a look of confidence, telling the group," Leave it to me! My positive demeanor will get directions in a jiffy!"

The short goddess then skipped off and, Ragna sighed, looking at the other two girls telling them, "You two stay here, I don't trust that girl not to get in trouble."

Just catching up, Ragna looked at how Neptune was conversing with someone, and he approached while calling, "Hey Nep...whoa!" After just getting next to Neptune, the girl she was talking to made a small noise of fear, before going to deliver a blindingly fast punch, Ragna caught the blow just as quickly with ground slightly cracking below him.

"Whoa, I don't know what's more awesome, how fast Tekkan threw that wicked punch or how Rags caught it without budging." Tekken herself was caught off-guard; she wasn't expecting the man who had approached them to catch her punch.

Ragna looked at Neptune while letting go of the girl's fist, asking," You have the directions, Neptune?"

she nodded before saying, "Rags, you won't believe it, but Tekken, here is from another world like you."

Tekken has dark grey hair that reached half-way down her back, soft red eyes and, a slightly tan complexion. She's slender with an ample bust size and two silver necklaces holding a Tekken charm spelled in all caps.

For clothing, she had a red and black strapless sports bra. On her hands, she had matching colored fingerless gloves that had silver spikes on the hands. She was also wearing blue gi pants with a flame pattern design at the bottom of the left leg, while the right half was torn, only covering the mid-thigh and exposing some of her blue and white striped panties.

The pants are tied to her waist by a black and red martial arts belt. She doesn't have any socks or shoes on with a silver bracelet on her left ankle.

"Think I've found the one outfit that could expose more skin than Makoto's." Ragna thought before running a hand through his spiky hair, telling Tekken, "That so, the name's Ragna," he looked at his arm before complimenting her strength, "That was a hell of a punch for just a reaction. You should try hold though; you'd kill a normal person with that sort of swing."

Tekken seemed just to let out a few shy murmurs and play with her fingers. Ragna didn't mind though, turning to Neptune he told her, "Alright, let's head back to the others, lord knows the squirt's gonna get pissed if we take to long."

"Heh, your right about that Rags, it's was nice to meet ya Tekken!"Neptune called out, Ragna also gave a good-bye saying, "See ya."

However, just as they took a few steps, suddenly Tekken called out to them, " Wait!. " she quickly grabbed Ragna's left arm, almost crushing it in a hug, squeaking out, "I want t..to fight you!"

"The hell do you mean you want to fight me!?" Ragna scowled out, his look sharpening at the girl clasped around his left arm.

Tekken shivered for a moment at Ragna's sharp tone but replied with her voice steading, 'Y..you caught my pu...punch, n..noone's ever done that be...before. N..not even the Ne...Neptune of my world."

Neptune then blinked before saying, "Oh, I get you; the fact that Rags caught your means he's going to be a good opponent for you."

Tekken looked at Neptune doing a nod before returning her eyes to Ragna's face, and her shyness had changed into a gaze of determination as she told him, "Just the aura around him screams powerful, and so, S...Sir Ragna, I would like to fight you to see how far my training's brought me."

"Tch," Ragna clicked his tongue before growling out at her, "We've got places to be, I'm not going to waste time picking a fight for no reason, done enough of that already. Also, it's Ragna, not Sir Ragna or some shit. "

Tekken's eyes grew teary, and she whined out at him, "Please, it's only one little brawl, we can go out of the way and everything."

Ragna showed his stubbornness by nodding no, going to walk away as Neptune suddenly cried out, "Hold it! I've got an idea do you have anywhere to be Tekken?"

"No, n..not at the moment," Tekken muttered out while still trying to use crocodile tears on the Grim Reaper.

Neptune replied with a smile, "Then why not come along with us, that way, you'll be able to fight Ragna eventually and, it'll give us a new party member."

Tekken seemed to take a moment to think, saying with a smile, "Tha...that sounds nice Neptune, sure I..I'll come along."

Neptune did a small cheer while Ragna grumbled about one more idiot to deal with, before growling at Tekken, "Now will you let go of me already damn it!"

Chapter 18

Reviews

ArmantusCumPinnae- Sorry about the fights, such scenes aren't my strong point so I hope you can understand that. In terms of actual area damage, I feel if I were to elaborate on that, we wouldn't have Gamindustry to play with. Don't worry; there will be much fluff for Ragna.

Robloxx - Yeah, that was mainly due to me being half done with the second chapter by the first one's release. I won't deny that there might be a harem in the end, but it won't be a big one if it happens.

M. Touhou Magicus - Thank you for pointing out these errors, and to let you know, I will guarantee Blanc is a part of the fluff-filled fun later on.

Kerrowe - Thanks for the advice and examples. It is visible, just covered by her clothing. The gem sits just above where her chest(would be) is and makes her hugs seem warmer than usual.

Wilyman2009 - I'm glad you enjoyed Ragna's way of dealing with Neptune.

RedBurningDragon - I mean, when your brother's primary calling in life is giving you a killer cold shoulder, I think anywhere with snow would be the last place where you want to go.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 An Ancient Dragon's return match

"Wanna explain who this is, Ragna?" IF's tone was a cold one, and, for Compa and Neptune, they could see a dark aura over her smiling face. In a way, Neptune should have seen this coming; after all, returning with Tekken stuck to Ragna asking all sorts of questions about how he trained and when they would have their first fight wasn't going bode well considering IF's feelings.

Not seeming to perceive the murderous aura IF was giving off, Ragna rubbed the back of his head as Tekken introduced herself with a shy smile, "I...I'm Tekken, We..we'll be traveling together now it's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Compa." Compa smiled happily at Tekken, who smiled at her back.

IF told her with a strained voice, "Name's IF it's good to meet you." Tekken still didn't seem to feel the pure bloodlust burning in IF's eyes and, made a scared noise as IF pushed in between her and, the grim Reaper saying, "Now, please give Ragna some space stick to him too much and, his grumpiness might infect you."

"The hell's that comment for Squirt?" Ragna asked with a growl as IF looked at him sticking out her tongue to antagonize the Reaper to focus on her. Compa giggled silently at the display while Neptune gained a sly grin as well.

Tekken was a bit off-put by suddenly being pushed to the side, but Neptune came over and told her, "Don't worry about Iffy being that way. She loves Rags soo much she might have become a bit jealous."

"Eh? Di...did it seem like I was flirting or something?" Tekken asked with a worried look.

Neptune patted her on the back, before telling her, "Nah, IF's just jealous cause of her maiden heart hehe." The goddess could see so many new avenues to screw with Ragna and, IF with their new arrival, it wasn't funny...for them at least. "but I'm sure that Rags would fight you eventually if you complimented his skill and physique during combat, a lot."

"Wou...wouldn't that cause another misunderstanding, though?" Neptune nodded no while laughing on the inside, as Tekken looked at her with a look of trust saying, "Al...alright, I do want to fight Ragna after all I'll put my trust in you."

Compa, having watched the exchange sighed at Neptune's antics before clapping her hands together to gain the group's attention, "Everyone shouldn't we get going before they close the shop."

Ragna turned his head looking at Compa, before dropping IF, who he was holding up by the scruff of her jacket to bark at her at eye level. IF kept herself at Ragna's side while replying, "Yeah, let's head out to...where we headed to again Neptune?"

"It's MS Mountain," she said confidently before looking at Tekken and asked, "right, Tekken?"

Tekken nodded with a smile, telling the party, "Yes, I've been training there while I was here." Taking Neptune's advice into account, she turned to Ragna, saying, "Though if Ragna can catch my punch so easily, I..I'm sure he'll be able to crush any monster we encounter."

"Don't think some praise will get anything from him." IF thought at Tekken, the big breasted beauty who had come back latched to Ragna's side. Her eyes aimed towards her chest, scowling in her mind thinking, "Tch, who needs those big slabs on their body anyways, Ragna would prefer someone holdable like me."

(On MS Mountain)

"Anyone else starting to feel like we got told bullshit by that driver?" Ragna scowled out; the group hadn't run into any monsters since they started on the mountain path to the town.

Tekken nodded while saying, "Th...this doesn't make any sense there were monsters all around the last time I was here," IF looked at Tekken with a little smile at her confusion.

"Well, it's mostly because of ," Compa shrugged while saying, "if it isn't unusual or has someone giving orders, most monsters tend to avoid us because of his powers."

Tekken seemed to look at Ragna with eyes of admiration while the Reaper himself thought, "Yeah, thanks Compa make her want to fight just what I need," he then told Tekken with an intense glare," Quit looking at me like that damn it, the Azure isn't something you should admire."

She seemed to shiver for a moment, her cheeks flushing red, turning her head she hugged herself, making Ragna think he seriously scared her. Feeling the robust looks of his other members barring IF, who wore a small smirk of satisfaction he rubbed the back of his head, saying "Hey, uh Tekken didn't mean to scare you there, just trying to make sure you understand the power I have isn't something you should wish for."

I..its fine," she took a breath that was hot enough to see, recovering her usual composure, shyly thinking, "Su..such power from his voice alone, haa no one's ever talked to me in a way like that."

IF rolled her eyes telling them, "Look, can we keep moving, we're never gonna make it there in...whoa!" A shadow swooped over the party, creating a jet wind that caught them off-guard, and, with a loud crash, something landed in front of them. "What the heck?!" IF yelled out, as the wind died down enough to let her open her eyes slightly.

"Tch it's a dragon, like before in Lastation," Ragna growled out, looking at it with a glare he noticed its left eye was blinded, with a suspicious splash-like scar. "Wait a minute," Ragna scratched his head in annoyance, continuing his scowl, "It's the same dragon from before."

Tekken looked at them in surprise, asking, "You've fought this dragon before?"

Neptune nodded before saying, "Yeah, it turned in ran when the creature we were told hunt for a quest turned up, and Compa shooting it in the eye didn't help much." Most people would aim to stay out of the way of a raging ancient dragon, and this group had gone casually talking about making it an enemy.

"Now run away like a good little girl so you can leave my..err Ragna alone." IF thought mentally hoping for Tekken to cower away like a child. That's when Tekken's fighting spirit shone through, with her doing a few practice punches.

She then told the others, "Alright, let's do our be...best to beat him then."

Neptune nodded with a bright smile on her face, replying, "Heck yeah! Let's show'em what we got girls and, Rags!" she transformed into HDD form with a small smile he pointed her sword at the dragon continuing, " now how about we finish what you started?"

"Revenge will be mine, Raaagh!" the ancient dragon roared out, cracking the ground and causing it to shake violently.

(Play P4A: Shadows of the Labyrinth)

After the dragon finished roaring, it released a wave of fire toward the group. Ragna threw up his barrier while Neptune swept into the air carrying Compa. IF had leaped behind the Reaper while Tekken leaped to the side to dodge the wave.

The flames slammed into the barrier, with Ragna not even blinking as the dragon's head was diving for him. The wave of fire dispersed, Ragna turned his head, nodding toward IF to dodge to the opposite side to where he was rolling. The plan never went into action as Tekken rocketed from the right side, delivering a strong punch to the dragon's face.

"Leave them alone!" She cried out her punch forcing the dragon to catch itself with it's left claw. The dragon growled in irritation, going to regain its balance from the punch only to hiss in pain suddenly.

IF followed up, slicing at the dragon's left arm to make it harder for it to recover while thinking, "The hell is up with her!? She nearly topples the damn thing in one go, is she even human with that much strength?! More importantly, though," her eyes went to Ragna, who had also gone on the attack with a jumping knee to the dragon's nose.

"Nice punch kid, though shoulda aimed for the other eye, we could have blinded the damn thing completely." Ragna complimented Tekken's strength while toppling the dragon with his attack. Neptune let Compa go a small distance away so she wouldn't be in harm's way as Tekken rubbed the back of her head with a glowing smile that drove IF mad.

A deep growl escaped the dragon's mouth as Ragna called out, "Watch it!" It did a quick sweep with its tail while rolling over and twisting while on all fours glaring towards the group. The dragon roared before swiping down with its right claw, Ragna flicked his sword up, stopping the attack quickly.

"I've got you!" The dragon roared, going to pour a stream of flames down on Ragna, only for Neptune to send a purple wave of energy to slam into the dragon's mouth. An explosion erupted in its throat, smoke rolling from its jaw while Tekken circled to the back of the dragon.

Ragna tossed the claw to the left side, quickly making the dragon's body turn awkwardly. Neptune dived between its left arm and the dragon's body, dragging the blade across its chest as Tekken delivered a mighty blow on the back of its left leg, sending it tumbling backward once more.

Tekken dodged away as IF yelled out with her hand glowing with white light, "LA DELPHINUS!" the beam of pure light blasted out of the ground lifting the dragon off of the field, Compa also fired small blasts from her syringe into the dragon's body as it was raised into the air.

"My turn, lizard breath!" Ragna leaped into the air, calling out, "Bloodscythe!" his sword fully turning into its true form of a large scythe with a blade made of wicked red energy. The scythe ran across the dragon's stomach before he reached the monster's face.

It wanted to attempt breathing fire once more, only for Ragna's right arm changed into a claw of darkness that wrapped around its jaw. Using his full strength, he twisted the dragon in the air before slamming its face into the ground with darkness shooting from the field; it's weight increasing the power of the slam.

"not done with you yet," he started squeezing down on the dragon's face, following a pulse of power from his claw clenching it as it exploded peppering the air with unneeded red orbs.

(Music end)

Adjusting his collar Ragna looked at the dragon and said," That's the end of Lizard Breath at least."

"Uh, you sure Rags, I mean, don't the monsters generally despawn after dying?" that was true most of the time, the creatures of gamindustri tended to dissipate into data. Yet, the ancient dragon remained in front of them, not breathing or moving.

Taking a look at the soul, it was there n the creature but, considering things it was likely lingering or that's what Ragna believed. The grim Reaper decided it was dead or close enough to it that he didn't care to overthink, telling the group, "Let's get going , we've got places to be."

Moving on, the group left the dragon corpse on the ground. However, the moment they had left the area entirely, the dragon coughed, thinking, "Incredible, such strength for a small group and, that man, he seemed especially powerful." Lifting itself into the sky, it's reptilian eyes narrowed before growling out lowly, "I shall return, once I've become adequate to handle such a thing as you, a visage of death."

Chapter 19

Kerrowe - Yeah, she's a cutie in my opinion and, huh didn't think about it that way but makes a lot of sense.

M Touhou Magicus - Don't worry, such things don't annoy me I welcome them whole heartedly after all, constructive criticism lets me fix my mistakes and, educates other writers who might read this in how not to make them. She first encounters the group in this area and, I thought it'd be an excellent addition to the party + with Ragna's unique personality and roughness, I could get a lot of use of her Masochistic side.

Archive4465 - thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I'll just be rolling with the punches A.E. if I feel like the Harem route, it'll go that way, or it'll be just a love triangle of Ragna x Blanc x IF.

ArmantusCummPinnea - I have many plans for dear little Tekken and, many fluffy and cute misunderstandings because, as far as I'm, Ragna's never dealt with a real Masochist before.

Kamecolin - It'll happen I guarantee just wondering when to throw it in.

RedBurningDragon - Now I'm thinking of Tekken but, with a more Azrael style design and a bloody red glow around her, thank you.


	22. Side Chapter 3

Side Chapter 3 A Momus Worshipper's Disappointment

Author's note - it's been a good while since the last side chapter, I want to remind readers these are shorter than average.

After defeating the Ancient Dragon, the group had continued on the route through MS Mountain, to the cafe. The path itself wasn't troubling with the combination of Ragna's intimidating and the Azure's menacing power, making most monsters give them a wide berth of caution.

"Ragna, I can't believe you flipped an elder dragon mid-air like that, yo..you have to fight me at least once!" Tekken's shyness had burned up in the flames that danced in her eyes after watching Ragna's feat of strength.

IF growled lowly, sending a wave of bloodlust at the girl as she tugged Ragna's arm between her cleavage. Neptune and, Compa who was on the side-lines, swallowed some spit as they swore they felt a small rise in temperature, despite their spines chilling.

The Reaper himself just rolled his eyes at the girl brawler and, told her, "Tch, get the hell off of me," he ripped his arm from her grip while pushing her away slightly, rubbing the back of his head he followed up with, "we need to get out of this dungeon before more shit shows up to cause problems."

Tekken gave a slightly disappointed look while IF smiled to herself before asking Ragna, "Hey Ragna, my feet are tired, could I..?" her voice trailed off a small blush reaching her cheeks. Ragna narrowed his eyes at her; she did her best to appeal to him with a small smile.

"Fine, climb on I won't carry you the whole way to town, though." IF smiled while getting on the Reaper'sReaper's back, Tekken flushed red at seeing this while Neptune had a cheeky grin and, Compa held an endearing smile. "See, this is how close me and, Ragna are you, flabby gorilla girl, now leave him alone." IF thought with a dominant smirk.

Tekken's shyness had returned as quickly as it left with her saying, "B...being c..c..carried by Ragna I...I won..wonder what it's like?" Neptune's cheeky grin became wider as Ragna looked at Tekken before turning with a flushed face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Tekken," Neptune told her before saying with a giggle on her lips, "Rags probably won't do it for you since your rack is huge." Tekken's face lit up bright red while Ragna made coughing noise and IF glared at both of them venomously.

Compa sighed at Neptune, telling her, "quit making fun of them Nep-Nep. It isn't nice at all." the little goddess just kept her cheeky smile while leaning close to her friend.

"Hey, you guys over there!" a voice called out to the group, bringing their attention to a robbed figure who gave an overly friendly smile at the group. The person came over with a large bag on their back and bowed respectfully, saying to the group, "Hello, I'm a believer in Overlord Momus. I was hoping you'd all hear about the joy of the coming of our beloved overlord."

Before a single joke could begin, Ragna scowled at the worshipper, telling them, "Screw off asshole, we're not wasting any more time because you wanna sell us some propaganda." The ReaperReaper didn't trust this messenger person at all; experience with the NOL told him that whatever this guy was selling, it wouldn't do any good for them.

"B...but look, I have Momus mugs, posters, even some comforters, and t-shirts!" the worshipper quickly started throwing out a bunch of memorabilia, offering them a nervous smile though Ragna glared at him.

IF told the worshipper, "Just stop were not interested in any of this stuff." Compa nodded in agreement.

"Look, if you had some pudding, I might have considered taking something but, ya know," Neptune told him.

The group went to pass the worshipper who just looked completely surprised at the denial he experienced from the group. Though after taking a moment to gather his confidence, the worshipper bounced back, calling out, " Wait!"

"What about a Limited Edition Overlord Set!?" he lunged towards them, before continuing with, "It comes with a premium knitted Overlord sweater made by our sewing division with love and, you'll get a complete two decks of trading cards."

Tekken made an eep noise before shooting her fist out, punching the worshipper in the face before jumping back into Ragna, shaking nervously. IF glared at the shy girl whose face was buried in Ragna's chest.

"Oh no, are you alright!" Compa went over to the fallen worshipper who was unconscious from the powerful strike Ragna sighed at the comedy routine going on in front of him.

Ragna scowled before telling the girl, "Leave the idiot be; he was asking for it honestly." Compa pouted for a moment before finally giving in and leaving the unconscious man on the ground as they head toward the town.

Side Chapter 3 end

Reviews

Wilyman2009 - Same though honestly, I feel there needs to be Yandere character for him to complete the circle, not that I'm hinting at anything.

RedBurningDragon - I don't think I'm going to go to that level if I have Ragna realize it if anything else, I'd have him doing his best not to trigger a reaction from her. For now, though, my plan is for the other party members to realize it while at the same time, the Reaper's left out of the loop and causing misunderstandings because of it.

Kamecolin - Yes, I'm happy you enjoy the Ancient Dragon fights.

ArmantusCumPinnea - I'm glad you like the stuff between IF and Tekken. I don't think Nu counts as a masochist; She's a yandere with such an intense obsession with Ragna that she distorts any adverse reactions, including the pain of being attacked as forms of affection, giving her some M-like tendencies. Whereas with Tekken, it's pure Masochism were types of pain no matter the specific source is perceived as genuine pleasure.

Xavier Arias Gonsalves - Thanks for the great review first off and, secondly, I think Neptune would serve better as more of the teasing sister character for Ragna. Don't worry; there will be more 4th wall breaking jokes.

M Touhou Magicus - Thank you for the review. And, yeah I've got plans for the dragon, I'm sure at the very least it'll be entertaining.


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Meeting Vert

"I..it's ti..ti...time to wa...wake up Ragna." Tekken's voice reached his ears, making him grumble lightly in his slumber. When the group made it to the town with the cafe, it had closed for the day, leaving Ragna especially bitter. Afterward, they had looked around the village before checking into an inn.

"mmm...tch in a bit," Ragna growled stubbornly, he even wanted to roll a bit, but a substantial amount of weight on his stomach kept him from doing so.

After a bit of whispering made his eye twitch, he felt something poke his cheek and, Tekken's voice shyly said, "Ra...Ragna pl...please wake up." With a small growl, Ragna opened his eyes to see something that made his face bright red.

It was Tekken sitting on his chest, leaning forward slightly with an arm outstretched from poking him. Her face was dusted pink, and, behind her, Ragna could see Neptune smirking at him from her bed. Ragna scowled before hissing out, "What the hell are you doing, Tekken?"

Her face flushed pink while flinching slightly after that Tekken whined out, Wa...waking you up. Ne...Neptune t..t..told me m...men wake-up ea...easier if you do this." She had an innocent smile while scratching her cheek, Ragna gained a glare a Neptune who kept her cheeky smile going.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" IF roared in anger, looking at Ragna and Tekken's position. Her hair covered her eyes as she started muttering things like cheating reaper and, damned chest flab. Finally, before he could explain the situation, IF roared out, her eyes flaring red, "I don't want to hear it, you perverted dirty cheating bastard Reaper, Hellfire Lance!"

A massive explosion rocked the building with flames exploding out of the wall of their room. Compa had shot up to see Neptune laughing in her bed as a sharp-eyed IF was huffing out labored breaths with an intense glare.

"Wh...what happened!" Compa cried out as Neptune turned to her giggling to herself.

The small goddess told her nurse friend, "Just the funniest prank yet, oh, this is too easy hehehe." she had lied to Tekken, knowing something like this would happen in the end. As the smoke around Ragna's bed cleared, Tekken had toppled over, knocked unconscious by the explosion, "Oh crud." Neptune muttered.

A bluish-green wall of light was around Ragna. It was his barrier Ars which he used to stop IF's attack and turned it off while sliding Tekken's body off of the bed. Neptune gave a nervous smile while a sweatdrop rolled down her forehead, asking the Reaper, "So, I guess you won't take a pudding in apology?"

"Tch. better clench your teeth brat." Ragna scowled out as his right arm ignited in Azure flames, bringing it down quickly. For the second time, an explosion rocked the building, the windows blasting out with blackish-purple flames.

(10 minutes later)

Outside of the inn, IF, Neptune and, Tekken were sitting on their knees, holding different expressions after Compa whacked them on the head with her syringe. Neptune cast her eyes off to the side, a half apologetic smile on her face that attempted to hide her self satisfaction. IF's look was bitter and slightly angry as she looked toward's a certain Reaper who was leaning against a nearby tree.

Finally, there was Tekken, who looked generally confused as to why Compa hit her despite being a victim in Neptune's plan. As the awkward silence continued, it was finally broken by Tekken, whining out, "Compa, why was I included in the scolding?"

Compa looked at the brawler with a stern motherly look, replying, "Because you need to learn not to get caught up in Nep-Nep's schemes." she then turned to the little prankster herself. She continued with, "And Nep-Nep, you shouldn't take your jokes too far, especially considering Iffy's feelings."

"Aww, come on, Compa, it wasn't that big of a deal," Neptune did her best to brush off the nurse's words while IF's intense look turned to her.

IF scowled out at her, "You caused us to get kicked out of the inn, after paying for the damages that..." before IF could continue complaining, Compa cut her off by saying," were caused by you overreacting Iffy.

Compa then looked towards the Reaper, who she had also hit in the head, telling him, " Mr. Ragna also caused damage to the inn, but, since Iffy attacked you because of Nep-Nep, I'll let you off a little easier."

Ragna rolled his eyes in response before commenting with the click of his tongue," Either way, whether you reprimand these idiots or not paying for the damages left us broke and, we haven't had breakfast yet."

"True, what do we do about food?" Compa muttered, which made the other three girls blink before gaining more apologetic looks while Ragna shrugged.

The Reaper thought to himself, "I'd go hunting but, this world doesn't seem to have actual animals and, everything bursts into data, only leaving a chance to gain edible parts." In the end, the group just decided to give up thinking of ideas and went to head back to the Basilicom.

(Back at the Basilicom)

Entering the building, Neptune calling out, "Yahoo, creepy evil butler looking, guy! We're back!" Ragna just sighed with an annoyed grumble.

Yvoire came over to the group after a few moments saying, "My my you all are..." he seemed to stop himself thinking back to his encounter with the mysterious woman, Conversation.

(While the group was gone)

"Hmm, who would you be?" Yvoire had just bid a lively group of young people goodbye since visiting hours had passed, only to turn and find girl clad in a purple cloak sitting in a pew a few rows ahead of him.

The woman gave a small smile before getting up and saying, "I am conversation, and I come with a warning." Yvoire raised an eyebrow of mistrust as the woman continued with, "Worshippers of Momus have become active as of late and, it could be possible that there are those trying to "convince" the goddess of Leanbox to work with them."

"What of it?" Yvoire replied before taking a moment to think, his eyes narrowing as he continued to talk, "Are you suggesting that those young ones who left were?"

Conversation nodded before telling him with a nod, "Not at all, those girls are just fine, it's the man who you should be wary of," she gained a small smile, that did well to hide her malice, " after all, he is Momus's avatar."

Yvoire's eyes widened before pinching his forehead, turning as he denied the girl's words, "Impossible, such a thing wouldn't so daringly walk into a CPU's home." He then looked back at her with a criticizing look telling her, "Now, if you're finished with making light of dangerous problems, please vacate the premises."

"Making light of things? How rude of you, I even have proof he is a monster in disguise." Conversation approached him, passing on several pictures of Ragna making use of ars magus and Azure Grimoire. Yvoire's arms shook as he looked at the photographs; he then looked up at Conversation, who still wore that smile.

Yvoire then pushed the pictures back to the lady, shaking his head, he couldn't believe that the white-haired man who sat silently resting in the pews only hours before was a monster. As Conversation headed towards the doors of the Basilicom, she stopped saying out loud, "Whether you believe or not doesn't matter, you'll know when your beloved goddess falls, won't you?"

(back to the present)

"Is there anything urgent you need?" Yvoire kept his eyes aiming at the group as a whole, doing his best not to glance toward the spiky-haired Reaper.

IF was the first to nod, putting on a serious look she told him, "Urgent? Yeah, we met someone calling himself a messenger of...mummus, right?" she had completely forgotten the name the worshipper had been throwing around.

"It was Homus, wasn't it?" Compa tilted her head while commenting, and Tekken replied while playing with her fingers, "I think it was doofus?"

Rolling his eyes, Ragna facepalmed before telling Yvoire, "What these idiots are trying to say to you, was that we ended up meeting some stupid guy preaching about something called Overlord Momus." The Reaper then decided to tack on while looking at his allies, " And what are all of your excuses for forgetting that thing's name, that preacher bastard said it at least 12 times while he was trying to toss shit at us?"

"Eh, it was part of a side chapter can't blame us that much ya know?" Neptune shrugged while answering the Reaper, who sighed at the small goddess.

IF decided to jump back in getting Yvoire's attention by saying, "We don't know what his actual goal was in the end, Tekken knocked him unconscious before he could tell us." Yvoire nodded before IF decided to add on by telling him, "Besides, there is another thing, we've found the source for why the amount monsters running around is increasing."

"Really?!" Yvoire looked shocked while Compa nodded as Tekken herself gained a look of surprise, Yvoire followed up by asking, " So, please do tell what you've found out?"

Compa nodded, "We don't know where they're coming from, but it seems to be that there are discs that spawn monsters."

"Discs that spawn monsters?" Yvoire looked wide-eyed as Neptune jumped up, replying, "Yeppers! Though having proof of it is kind of tuff since we smash them the moment we can."

That sounded logical enough for Yvoire in the end; he still couldn't decide what to do. This group didn't seem malicious enough to do any wrong, and there was no proof those pictures were real. Sighing to himself, he decided to give it a little more time before giving "That" order to the chefs at the planned banquet.

Afterward, Yvoire discussed with the group about taking measures against the discs spreading through Leanbox and, even further alerting the guild about such things. Between the discussion and seeing how the white-haired man gave input with a rough but honest demeanor, Yvoire convinced himself not to trust Conversation's words.

Giving an honest smile, Yvoire told them, "Out of appreciation, I would like to invite you all for dinner tonight," Neptune's eyes shined in joy while Ragna did his best to hold back a suspicious look. In all honesty, the Grim Reaper didn't trust the Yvoire at all but, maybe because he was in the basilicom, he decided to lower his guard a little.

"Now, I'll need to get things prepared so come back just after the sun goes down," He turned to walk off as the group immediately started planning what to do, and he stopped before remembering, "Ah yes could I request that Miss IF remain here until the dinner?"

Ragna walked in front of her, replying, "Not alone, she can't."

"Hey, I can take care of myself Ragna," she then turned her head, snickering out lowly, "I bet you'd rather hang out with the big-boobed hussie anyways."

It looked like the two were going to get consumed in an argument, so Compa took Neptune and Tekken to the side while telling Yvoire, " We'll leave them in your care Mr. Yvoire; see you in a bit." he did a small bow while leaving the two in the main room to have at it.

(Sometime later)

"Man, just how large is this place?" IF commented as she wandered around the basilicom aimlessly, Ragna following behind her could only shrug.

Despite not wanting to admit it, he had to marvel at the large size of the building himself thinking, "Makes the church I lived-in look a friggen barn," he then went to say something to IF but, stopped himself when he noticed she had opened a door and, started to go in.

"What the hell are you?!" Ragna hissed out, chasing after her as she walked into a room absent-mindedly. Not getting a response, he looked at where IF was staring to see a beautiful girl rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She had long blonde hair with a beautiful figure and a broad chest. The dress she wore was light green and white, with golden linings. On her hands, she wore loose-fitting white-green gloves with golden markings and, a green-golden was around her upper arm.

"*Yawn* Hmm...so bright why are you bothering me when I was so cozy in here?" she muttered before looking at the pair with her dark-blue eyes.

IF blinked in surprise but, just as she was going to answer, Ragna replied, first rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, the squirt here got lost while looking for the bathroom or exit or something, we'll be leaving now."

"Wh..whoa what a minute there Ragna, isn't this L..Lady G..G...Green Heart?!" IF replied, looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Ragna had realized it alright and wanted to get the heck out before he ended up getting involved with her in any sort of way, knowing how the CPUs were at this point.

Green Heart looked at both of them, tilting her head while saying, "Hm voices of a man and, a girl?" she then got off her bed standing and, while wearing a warm smile, said, "My, oh, my! I never thought such cute and cool-looking people would visit me."

"C..cute? I don't think I'm that cute hehe." IF took it as a compliment in spades, while the Reaper simply didn't react to the statement, not caring how the goddess viewed him.

Vert giggled at IF's reaction before asking, "So who would you both be?"

IF was the first to respond, "I..I...I'm I...I...IF." she had a cute stutter as she introduced herself, bowing in respect of the goddess she respected.

"Name's Ragna..." he said, cutting himself off to think if or if not he should add-in the signature Bloodedge title to his name now that he had let the girls know about his past, with a small smile he decided, "Ragna the Bloodedge. Just call me Ragna like everyone else, though."

IF looked at him completely shocked, Ragna, who had fought with her till she was in tears about talking about his past, had openly introduced himself with his old title. IF was now worried, mentally thinking, "There's no way, did he become charmed by Lady Green Heart in a single look?!"

She then looked back at the goddess and noticed a particularly large area of her body, and scowled thinking, "Damn pervert Reaper." she then tugged on his arm to tell him to look toward's her and moved to poke him in his eyes quickly.

"I don't know why you're trying to go for my eyes, but stop," Ragna complained while grabbing IF's arm in a moment's notice, a Lady Green Heart giggled, making Ragna's gaze to turn to her and, he grumbled, "What's so funny?"

She gave a happy smile, "My name's Vert and, I just find how close you are to be amusing." she introduced herself while IF's face turned bright red as Ragna himself scoffed while letting IF's arm go. Vert yawned once more, and, having looked for a way to leave the room, Ragna jumped on the opening.

"Looks like your still pretty tired," he looked at IF saying with fake concern that Hazama would be impressed with, "come on IF let's leave so Vert can rest up properly, being a goddess must be a bitch on someone's stamina."

Once again, the smaller girl was knocked from a state of happiness, thinking, "Ragna's being suspiciously kind to another girl, even if it's a goddess, this isn't fair, not a fair at all." She felt something slowly rising in her and, only Vert seemed to notice the temperature in the room to increase a small amount.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm just coming off of a night of gaming is all," Vert replied nonchalantly, which those words shattered IF's feelings of jealousy, making her eyes void-like as Vert continued with, "I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission."

Having been emotionally overwhelmed at this point, IF couldn't stop herself from passing out.

(Time Passes)

"Hmmm, so comfy...warm." IF muttered happily under her breath as she heard a small giggle and, hand pet her head gently. After a few moments of relishing this comfort, she made an effort to open her eyes. She quickly flushed red as she noticed the comfort she was feeling was none other than Vert's embrace with her ample chest acting as pillows.

Vert smiled at the cute girl that had been resting in her lap since her collapse, saying quietly, "Good Afternoon." It looked like IF was going to freak out about their position and, the goddess shushed her saying, "Shhh. Your cool boyfriend is sleeping on the couch over there."

"B..b... ! I...I don't share that sort of relationship with Ragna," there was a look of disappointment on her face and, Vert looked at IF in an understanding way, as the smaller girl shook her head, asking, "What did you two talk about while I was out?"

Vert looked up at the ceiling of the room, replying, "Not too much, sadly. Despite looking like a character from a video game, he didn't know too much about them, and any questions about your relationship with him or just about him, he brushed off entirely."

"I, see," IF mentally cringed for a moment reminding herself that as it were, Neptune's prediction about her goddess was becoming more valid by the second.

Vert then told the girl, "Now, he did let me know you'd be joining us for dinner tonight, so why don't you go get some rest with him."

"Eh?" IF made a noise of confusion with a flush of red on her face as Vert's smile turned to a teasing one.

She brushed fingers under IF's chin and continued with, "Go on and, cuddle with him; this might be the only chance you get without your friends around." In her mind, Vert giggled like a schoolgirl, thinking, "To think such a unique pairing could appear at my doorstep, this is like a fanfic ahh, I'm going to have such fun with them both. Maybe sneak myself into their dynamic oh, but to be the author or in the pairing myself ah, why not both."

"Go on, I swear he's asleep; I'll even wake you up on time hehe." she made a small giggle at IF's nervous look as she slowly made her way to Ragna, poking the Reaper to see if it was trick yet he was in a deep sleep. Vert wouldn't reveal that she had shared some tea with Ragna that she accidentally spiked with sleeping pills, of course.

Looking at the goddess nervously, IF swallowed some spit before telling her, "A..alright, " she then looked at the sleeping figure of her crush whispering, "When you wake up, you better be happy dummy."

Chapter 20 End

Reviews -

RedBurningDragon - thanks for the review

Kerrowe - Yeah, I noticed I had misspelled it when I posted the chapter, and I hope you like the chapter.

ArmantusCumPinnea- I plan for Tekken to be more of a trigger on IF's end, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 A Meeting in a Burning Mind

Ragna grumbled, feeling the warmth of a soft body against his this time; he played it cautiously after what happened before with Tekken. Cracking his right eye open, he met the sweet sleeping face of Iffy, who was happily snuggling into his chest. Flushing red Ragna couldn't help but reach a hand out to pet the girl's hair,

As his hand gently touched the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair IF gave a small purr of satisfaction. She had even begun pushing her head into his hand, as her own clenched tighter onto his back. He let a small smile slip onto his face, that is until a little giggle came from his right.

Turning his head, he not just saw Vert laying there with a smirk on her face but that he was for some reason on her bed. Before the Reaper could even begin to question her, Vert put her finger on her lips, motioning for him to keep quiet, then she whispered, "Seems your enjoying yourself there, Ragna~."

"Errr, can it Vert."Ragna growled lowly before questioning her while unconsciously continuing to pet IF, "So, what the hell after I fell asleep?"

The goddess smiled while lying to him, "Oh, well, it wasn't anything too much, sweet little IF didn't want to cling to me for long and, in a daze, attempted to cuddle with you on the couch." She put a hand on her cheek, attempting to look endearing, "After she fell off a few times in stubbornness, I guided the half-asleep girl to my bed and brought you over to her."

In truth, she waited till IF was properly laying on Ragna and carried both of them to her bed. Afterward, she may have gotten into the cuddle fest herself and liked what she felt from Ragna and IF's bodies. Looking at her smile, something told the Reaper not to trust her words for a second.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Ragna's voice was a little sharper than before, and Vert held back a laugh at his unconvinced expression.

She giggled again before she cupped Ragna's chin with one hand, getting a dirty look out of him as she asked, "What's wrong?"

The Reaper scowled in reply before telling her, "Tch, you're getting a bit too touchy." turning his head from her grip, Vert gave a small sigh before getting out of her bed with a stretch.

"Well, Mr. grouchy, I'll go get in a shower and freshen up; don't go doing anything too shameful with little IF~." Ragna was about to tell her off but, Vert left the room before he could get a word in.

Ragna, in the end, just looked at IF, which he kept petting throughout the conversation. She had mostly settled down; her face far closer to his than before, resting just below his neck. That's when she grumbled a little bit before her eyes opened in a half-lidded stare and started to pull herself forward.

Ragna raised an eyebrow wondering if she was going to slap him or something, he asked, "Hey Squi..mmm!?" she cut him off.

To IF when she lazily opened her eyes, she could feel the affectionate look Ragna had been giving her. Small shivers rolling down her spine as he ran fingers through her hair, "must be a dream again," was what her mind came up with for an explanation as to why Ragna was so openly loving.

"I wanna kiss," that was the next thing to come to mind; kissing was something couples did and, it was the maturest thing she could do...in another person's bed. She quickly hoisted herself to Ragna's face, not caring for whatever he was saying. She promptly kissed him, noticing something she thought, "Does this feel more real than normal, and he's usually more aggressive."

She compared how her dreams of the Reaper generally went to what was currently taking place. Next, she noticed the pure warmth and comfort added to a level of closeness that her dreams tended to leave empty. Finally, she pulled away from the Reaper, her eyes more awake now as the reality of what she had just done sunk in.

"Kyaaa!?" she shrieked with a flushed face pulling back while turned his away with his cheeks dusted pink.

(With Vert)

After she left the room, she flushed instantly, thinking, "Oh my Ragna is such a gap moe type, petting cute little Iffy like that it just makes me want to snuggle them both." As she headed for the bathroom, she mused, "Though how to go about unlocking the harem route, hmmm, I can't force my way in, especially if Ragna prefers more "compact" frames."

Honestly, she was determined to get them both, because while some would settle for one or the other, she just felt that their little couple needed to happen. "That," she thought, "and I've never been into NTR, anywho I wish I could transform if I could become my goddess form I'm sure Ragna would fall for me." That was the biggest obstacle in her opinion, stealing the heart of the intimidating Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Hmm, when the Author decides to scene cut back to whatever trouble the cuties are up to in my room, I'll have to undermine him somehow hehe." She muttered while giggling.

That's when a narrator esque voice told her, "Hold it, you can't undermind me. I'm the writer here!" she shrugged, opening the door to her bathroom before smiling while replying to no one, "Really? Well, I'm here in the shower now, so unless you want to raise the rating of this fic to describe my beautiful body while we continue this debate, bye-bye~."

"Ack...hey wait for you, uhh damn it!" The narrator's voice groaned before muttering, "you bribe Neptune with a ban on no pudding punishments to keep her 4th wall breaking to a minimum and, another goddess goes dysfunctional to make up for it, anyway back to the fluffiness."

(Back to Ragna and, IF)

IF was sitting on her knees with a flushed face, as Ragna was leaning back, scratching his cheek. There was a looming sense of awkwardness between them, and the silence was far more unsettling than one would think. Ragna decided that he would be the one to break the atmosphere, saying, "Hey, uh...squirt."

"I..it's fine," she suddenly squeaked out before playing with her finger's looking down and, went to apologize, "I...I'm so..." it was Ragna's turn to cut someone off.

With a click of his tongue, he told her with narrowed eyes, "Tch, don't apologize," Ragna started rubbing the back of his head before thinking, "I'm seriously about to say this huh, master would be in tears laughing right now." He closed his eyes, asking, "So, IF how do you...well, feel about me, like really?"

"Um, that is...well," steam started literally rolling from her ears in embarrassment as she continued, "It's complicated like, um well." her hands met her cheeks as she thought, "Why can't I tell him right now, this is the perfect moment for it."

Ragna seemed to grumble something unintelligible before telling her, "IF, if you don't wanna talk about, just don't force yourself." The Reaper sighed before going to leave the bed. IF seemed to shiver for a moment before a flame ignited in her eyes and, Ragna told her, "I'm gonna go see if the others are here yet for that dinner, whoa!"

"You're not going anywhere, you bastard," IF suddenly snarled while dragging him back onto the bed, a stubby tail did it's best to restrain his right leg. IF had transformed and quickly straddled the Reaper with little to no problem since he had been taken off-guard. She scowled out harshly, "You ask a blushing girl who kissed you a question like that and, try to walk-off without an answer?!"

In outrage, the girl leaned in while grabbing the collar of Ragna's jacket, hissing out, "Were you castrated or something and, didn't tell us? You're supposed to be a man act proactively, or my other half'll never admit her love for you damn it!"

"Other half, the hell are you on about?" Ragna growled in confusion as the transformed IF rolled her eyes.

She told him, "Shut it, that ain't important right now, you should be more concerned about making up this embarrassment to me," that's when her scowl turned into a smirk, "and I've got just the thing my dear precious Ragna~."

(Minutes later)

"Ufufufu, your even cuter with animal ears hehe." Vert happily started petting IF's head, her gloved fingers playing with the dog ears coming from her ears. IF smiled at that while walking, holding Ragna's hand tightly as the Reaper himself had a small scowl on his face. Vert noticing this, asked, "Hm is there something wrong, Ragna?"

IF answered for him, "Oh, it's nothing; he's just a bit grumpy because I forced the confession out of him." Vert gave a surprised look at that before coming to the door to the dining room.

"Is that so?" Vert mused while looking at the Reaper, who turned his head, immediately confirming the transformed IF's words. Vert thought, "My this "transformed" IF is quite the different beast, whatever did she do to make a man like Ragna submit to her."

Vert then thought gingerly, "Ah, what if it was like a doujin, I've recently read." She mentally let out a few sharp breaths thinking about what her new favorite pairing could have done while she was gone, needlessly reminding herself, "I'll have to wash the sheets of my bed later, won't I?"

"Whatever perverse things are going on in there better stop or I'll burn you down," IF told Vert as they walked in, just because she liked getting her ears pet, didn't mean she had to be kind. The transformed IF didn't like Vert in the slightest, despite the praise her usual self choked out. She narrowed her eyes, thinking with an obsessive tone, "I'm on to you bimbo bitch, buttering me up so you can rob us of our beloved, I'll return this whole nation to ashes before letting that happen!"

IF blinked for a moment, her thoughts changing in a panic with a lighter normal tone, "Wait, whoa there I dislike her and all, but that doesn't mean we need to go to war or something?!" that's when a deeper bestial tone whispered out, "Crush, Destroy, Ragna, Ours!"

IF's transformed self then scowled at her "baggage" personalities and, hissed in her mind, "Shut yer damn mouths you whores," she then turned to the IF that represented her rational mindset," I'm in control because of little tsun-normie over there can't speak up about her feelings and, cries in her sleep about it like a bitty bitch." She then glared at the monstrous form, snickering out, "And your nothing more than an arrangement born of intangible thoughts of hate-filled jealousy and pent up aggression from people underestimating us because of our childish figure."

"And then there's you," she looked at a swirling mass of flames that turned into a sizeable wolf-like form. Any intimidation factor it would have, though, was negated by it's shivering and that its towering body was broken into pieces.

The deep voice from when she first went into beast form snarled out, "You...repugnant spawn of desire and distortion how dare you to do this to me, after giving you your wish." It acted as if it was going to attack only for the transformed IF to smirk viciously and, monster's attack stopped with it hissing lowly, "You'd dare not to, the child we are apart of...do you not fear what will come...of splitting her mind into further sections?"

"If it means I'm able to be with my love, who cares if the real IF is lost, and besides the more, I divide from her the easier it will be for her to "transform," right Gwyllgi "The Hound of Dark Flames" ?" the transformed IF said this with a smirk. The rational IF felt nervous at her "transformed." state's words while the beastial IF whined with her head lowered.

That's when a snap woke IF up from her meeting of sorts, looking at Neptune's cheeky grin the transformed IF scowled out, "What do you want now?"

"Awww, is Iffy in her grumpy mode, did I wake you from imagining your beloved Ragna's lips?" Neptune teasingly asked, getting a low growl from Ragna, and the IF gained a small smirk.

She went over to Ragna, who had decided to sit next to Compa at the table. Wordlessly she plopped herself into his lap; her stumpy tail wagged happily and, with a victorious grin, she told Neptune, "Who needs to dream when I've already captured his lips, and he even groomed my ear and tail furr so hah."

"Wooow, really? So that's where you guys were, huh," Neptune said, then she looked at Tekken, who gave a shy eep as several gazes turned to her when Neptune commented, "I'll take my 20 dollars in pudding later."

Compa was just speechless at the turn of events while Yvoire was still stunned at IF's different appearance. Coughing to get everyone's attention he told the group, "First I'd like to thank you for coming to tonight's dinner you may eat to your heart's content, secondly, " he brought a hand to motion at Vert, saying, "Lady Green Heart would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to give you all my thanks for...uhm whatever it is you all did to be here," Vert had a sweatdrop rolling down her forehead while saying this as Ragna raised an eyebrow wondering why she wanted even to say anything. After that, she then went on to tell them, "Now, please enjoy tonight's food."

Neptune looked at the pudding she had grabbed immediately with stars in the eyes, taking a spoonful of it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, then her vision blurred and, she thought, "This tastes good."

"Neptune!" Ragna's voice seemed distant as a weird feeling of sickness took over Neptune, and she fell from her chair onto the ground.

Chapter 21 end

Reviews

Kerrowe - I enjoy the teasings as well, and, yeah, I thought that sort of scene would be entertaining glad you liked it.

Wilyman2009 - Yeah, I think she gets considerably weirder in the second game, though, and I don't think Ragna's in the position to do most until we sort out IF's "problems."

RedBurningDragon - I would but, I sort of made a deal with that one, though Vert trying to play me isn't any better. (Vert: Oh, come now. I'm not planning anything too bad~.) Get out of here; this isn't even a part of the story!

ArmantusCummPinae - I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well since it comes with a small idea of what's going on with IF and her transformations as well.

Author's note - I'll give a cookie and Nep's pudding rights to someone who can guess what's really going on IF -note- it has to do with something that isn't really mentioned until rebirth 3/ and the beginning of a particular IF centric spin-off.


End file.
